


Sensuel recueil

by Ficothèque Ardente (Sangdelicorne)



Category: Alice au Royaume de Coeur, Bleach, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darness M, Ficothèque Ardente, Maelysse, Maeva Cerise, Mimichan, Multi, Sangdelicorne, odea nigthingale, recueil OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Ficoth%C3%A8que%20Ardente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour le cinquième anniversaire de la Ficothèque Ardente, un recueil d'OS. Des auteurs différents exploitent un même thème celui de la fête.  Les fandoms : Alice au Royaume du Coeur, Bleach, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Original work, Sherlock, Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Préface

 

 

 

Tout d'abord, un peu d'histoire... L'histoire de notre ficothèque.

  
Il y a cinq ans est née l'idée d'une archive présentant des fictions de rating M (+16) et MA (+18). Celles-ci étaient considérées par beaucoup comme étant de mauvaise qualité, voire méprisées pour leur contenu. L'érotisme a toujours fait grincer des dents. Nous désirions contribuer à le mettre en exergue. Depuis il a fait un grand pas en avant dans le monde de la fiction. Le succès de certaines fanfictions n'y est pas étranger.  
Une première discussion, passionnée et passionnante, a eu lieu entre nous le 14 février 2011. La date ne s'invente pas ! Ce sera en effet une longue histoire d'amour...  
Nous étions à cette époque six : quatre femmes et deux hommes. Très vite, l'une ne se sentant pas en symbiose avec le reste de l'équipe nous a quittés.  
Nous avons débuté sur un forum. Il est très vite apparu qu'il était impossible de gérer de nombreuses fiches de lecture sur un pareil support. Il nous fallait un site...  
Le 13 mai, nous avons pris un nom de domaine et choisi un hébergeur. Jamais nous ne remercierons assez notre webmaster de l'époque qui a travaillé bien des soirées, voire des nuits sur ce site, elle qui n'en avait jamais fait. Informaticienne de métier, la programmation ne faisait pourtant pas partie de son job. Quelques semaines d'intense labeur (et de discussions acharnées pour le moindre choix...^^) plus tard, la première fiche était transférée sur le site et celui-ci mis en ligne. Le 11 juin 2011.

Ensuite, vint un forum nous permettant de discuter avec les membres, d'organiser des jeux, des ateliers. Nous voudrions faire bien plus mais nous sommes trop peu.

  
En résumé : La ficothèque, c'est cinq ans de travail mais aussi de joie, de partage, de collaboration. De belles rencontres. De déceptions. Oui, ça arrive. Rattrapés par leur vie IRL, certains nous ont quittées. Malheureusement. Ils nous manquent...

 

Trêve d'apitoiement, cinq ans après, Mimichan et moi, nous sommes là pour fêter dignement et en bonne compagnie les cinq ans de la Ficothèque Ardente.

Nous avons convié des auteurs à partager notre liesse en un recueil d'OS.  Nous leur avons demandé d'exploiter à leur manière et à travers leurs fandoms préférés le thème de la fête.  Nous les remercions vivement de leur participation.

Vous trouverez donc dans les chapitres qui suivent leurs écrits.  Nous vous en souhaitons bonne lecture.

 

 

 

Darness M : [**Histoire de bal, histoire d'une nuit**  ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18131968)  

  
          

             Fandom : Teen Wolf   Pairing : Scott / Jackson

 

 

Maelysse : [Dia de Los Muertos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18133435)

           Fandom : Bleach    Pairing : Nnoitra / Nelliel

 

Maeva Cerise : [Per aspera ad astra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18133621)

Original Work **  
**

 

 

Mimichan : [Intimité retrouvée](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18140632)

**  
**

** **

           Fandom : Alice au Royaume de Coeur    Pairing : Julius / Ace

 

                  [Le bal des acteurs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18141061)

           Fandom : Alice au Royaume de Coeur     Pairing : Peter / Alice

 

 

odea nigthingale : [Un subtil parfum d'épice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18141613)

**  
**

** **

 

           Fandom : Sherlock    Pairing : Sherlock Holmes / John Watson / OC

 

 

Sangdelicorne :   [L'amour en symbiose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18145882)

            Original Work

 

**[Les noces d'Ahriman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7931173/chapters/18153523)  
**

            Fandom : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them      Pairing : Newt Scamander / OC

 

 

 

 


	2. Histoire de bal, histoire d'une nuit (par Darness M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott et Stiles n'ont aucunement besoin d'une cavalière pour aller au bal de fin d'année. Les deux copains y vont ensemble. Et cela donne à penser...

 

 

 

Ce soir-là, c'était leur soirée à eux tout seuls. Enfin, pas vraiment à eux tout seuls, mais ils pensaient tout de même la passer ensemble. Stiles et Scott, meilleurs amis d'enfance, étaient restés très proches toutes ces années, trop proches aux goûts de certains qui les pensaient ensemble. Pourtant, ils ne l'étaient pas, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se retrouver sans cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'ils avaient prévu d'y aller tous les deux, comme les deux bons amis qu'ils étaient.

Néanmoins, la soirée ne se passa pas comme prévu. D'un côté parce que le cavalier d'Allison, Isaac, n'était pas venu, ce qui avait fait pleurer la demoiselle. Stiles avait dit à son meilleur ami que c'était l'occasion pour lui de reconquérir son cœur, mais Scott n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il répondit à Stiles qu'il n'irait pas mais qu'il pouvait toujours aller la voir, au moins ça lui ferait gagner des points avec Lydia. Celle-ci venant justement de se séparer de Jackson en apprenant qu'il allait déménager à Londres. Après tout, Stiles avait toujours eu des vues sur Lydia, qui ne lui avait jamais accordé la moindre importance, sans doute parce qu'elle se considérait au-dessus de lui. Stiles, hyperactif, n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter l'offre généreuse du brun, Scott.

C'est ainsi que Scott et un certain châtain du nom de Jackson, à nouveau célibataire, se retrouvèrent à picoler le punch qui n'était même pas censé être alcoolisé, mais des élèves étaient passés par là. Avachis sur leurs chaises, ils faisaient un peu pitié à voir. Surtout que de base, ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas. Jackson avait passé son temps et son énergie à embêter Scott autant qu'il le pouvait. Il le prenait de haut et lui faisait bien comprendre qu'ils étaient très différents et que le brun n'avait pas le niveau pour être son rival. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il était devenu.

—  Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lydia ? finit par demander le latino.  
—  La ferme, répondit simplement le capitaine de Lacrosse.

Décidément, être au bal de fin d'année ne changeait absolument rien au comportement du châtain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début, tout en se remettant à boire et observer les autres danser. Il soupira longuement, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repartir chez lui.

—  Et toi ? Scott cligna des yeux, regardant Jackson avec incompréhension.  
—  Moi ?  
—  Avec Stiles, tu es bien venu avec lui, non ?  
—  Ah oui. Il est parti voir Allison en espérant gagner un peu l'attention de Lydia. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours le béguin pour elle. 

Devait-il vraiment le dire à l'ex tout récent de la blonde vénitienne ? Jackson fronça les sourcils.  
—  Alors vous deux... vous n'êtes pas... enfin tu vois...  
—  … Heu non, je ne vois pas. On n'est pas quoi ?  
—  Mais si tu sais, fais pas semblant de pas comprendre.  
—  On est... meilleur amis ?  
—  Non, je voulais dire... ensemble ? Genre amoureux ?  
Scott haussa les sourcils, surpris.  
—  Ben nan, on n'est pas... notre comportement est si ambigu que ça ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Hé ben on n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, loin de là. On est très proches, c'est tout.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l’autre.  
—  Content de l'apprendre.  
—  Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire que t'es content d'une chose...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler plus, ni d'avoir de véritables réponses, puisque Jackson colla subitement ses lèvres imbibées d'alcool aux siennes. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle ne s'était pas attendu Scott, c'était ça. Se faire sauter dessus par Jackson Whittemore ? Le jeune homme le plus populaire du lycée ? Le plus hétéro qu'il connaissait ? Jamais il ne s'était douté d'une telle chose. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, le châtain en profita pour approfondir le baiser, venant doucement jouer avec sa langue, faisant un peu gémir son vis-à-vis qui certes, ne s'y attendait pas mais qui se perdait à présent dans le plaisir. Cet enfoiré de Jackson embrassait diablement bien.

—  Qu'est-ce que...  
—  Tu ne t'esquiverais pas de la soirée avec moi ?  
—  Qu… Attends. T'es sérieux, Jackson ? Je pense que t'as trop bu...  
—  Je n'ai pas trop bu, je profite, pour une fois tu n'as pas d'yeux que pour ton meilleur ami...  
—  C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Dans un instant tu vas ricaner en demandant comment j'ai pu croire un truc pareil ?  
—  Non. Je suis sérieux. Je sais que ça peut être étonnant mais même si tu n'es pas parfait comme je le suis, tu as des côtés que j'ai toujours appréciés malgré moi...   
Jackson avait l'air sincère, alors qu'habituellement une parole gentille ça lui arrachait la langue. Scott le regarda de ses yeux de cocker, curieux.  
—  Comme quoi ?  
—  Comme... ton côté gentil, qui fait passer les autres avant lui. Ton côté naïf et prude. En fait, tu es tout le contraire des autres adolescents, et ça m'impressionne... tout en me donnant envie de faire des mauvaises choses.  
Le brun se sentait rougir furieusement.  
—  Des mauvaises choses ?  
—  Très vilaines...  
Scott, un peu hésitant, finit par venir embrasser du bout des lèvres celles de son vis-à-vis.  
—  Où tu veux qu'on s'esquive ?  
—  On va chez moi ?  
Jackson pourrait gagner facilement le premier prix des propositions alléchantes.

Scott n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé une seule seconde une relation de cette nature avec le Whittemore, celui qui s'était payé sa tête durant toute ses années, et pourtant, là, il en avait envie. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était l'alcool où ses beaux yeux, peut-être ses lèvres, ou encore les muscles qu'il savait pertinemment existants sous son costume... En tout cas, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se lever et suivre sagement son camarade. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne les vit quitter le bal.

Jackson n'était sûrement pas en état de conduire, mais Scott n'étant pas en meilleur forme, il le laissa faire, l'observant tout du long. C'est comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était passé à côté de cette perfection pendant tant d'années et même s'il était prêt à reconnaître qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal, il ne le voyait pas comme il le voyait à présent. Il avait un regard neuf sur lui. Jackson finit même par le remarquer et esquissa un sourire.

—  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
—  Rien… je te regarde...  
—  Tu me regardes ? Tu as eu des années pour ça, tu sais...  
—  Des années où tu m'as martyrisé, je te signale.  
—  C'est vrai. Tu m'en veux ?  
—  Oui.  
Le châtain haussa un sourcil avant d'observer le brun du coin de l’œil, avant de glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, esquissant un sourire.  
—  Je saurais me faire pardonner.  
Scott ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège en se mordillant la lèvre.  
—  Il fait chaud dans ta voiture..., répondit-il, gêné.  
Ce qui ne fit qu'un peu plus rire son capitaine. Jackson ne tarda pas à se garer près de la forêt.  
—  Désolé mais je ne tiens plus.  
—  Quoi ? Attends ! Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ?! L'autre s'était déjà jeté sur lui pour enlever son haut.  
—  Personne ne vient ici.  
—  Mais... Jacks

Scott aurait pu continuer de protester si le châtain n'avait pas posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant fiévreusement tout en venant caresser son entrejambe. Le latino n'essaya même pas de se débattre, ses mains passant sous son haut pour caresser son torse parfaitement musclé.

—  Oh mon dieu...  
—  Tu peux m'appeler Jackson, répondit l'autre avec un fin sourire.

Le McCall se sentit rougir, il n'avait pas un corps aussi bien fait que celui du Whittemore. En fait, il ne connaissait personne d'aussi sexy... Jackson profita de la mi-nudité de l'autre pour venir lécher et mordiller tendrement ses tétons. Scott poussait des petits soupirs de satisfaction tout en collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Peu à peu, le brun découvrit à son tour le torse de celui qui l'avait tant martyrisé pendant ces dernières années et son envie monta encore. Il n'était pas gay, à la base. Mais il avait toujours trouvé le corps de Jackson particulièrement érotique.

Alors que le Whittemore continuait de le déshabiller, Scott commençait à tirer sur son jean, frémissant en sentant les attentions de l'autre sur son corps. Jackson pelotait ses fesses, les malaxait avec vigueur, faisant légèrement râler l'autre qui ouvrait un peu plus les cuisses de façon provocante sans même s'en rendre compte.

—  Jackson... j'ai envie de toi..., lui susurra le brun, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir pour lui.  
Jackson le retourna alors pour avoir libre accès à ses fesses qu'il trouvait absolument parfaites. Il les lécha, les mordilla, avant de venir s'attaquer à la partie la plus importante. Il vint humidifier l'intimité de son nouvel amant sans aucune gêne, alors que l'autre gémissait doucement, partagé entre la surprise et la honte qu'on lèche à un tel endroit.

—  Jack... Jackson..., réclama Scott, bougeant un peu les hanches pour en avoir plus.  
Le châtain continua de le préparer comme il le fallait, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Une fois que ce fut fait, il commença à le pénétrer lentement, faisant se cambrer le latino sous lui. Tenant fermement ses hanches, il entra jusqu'à la garde et laissa un peu le temps à son amant de s'habituer.

Il colla doucement son torse au dos du brun et embrassa sa nuque, mordilla son oreille, tout en commençant à bouger en lui, le faisant soupirer et gémir sous le plaisir.

Perdant pied sous les attentions du Whittemore, Scott s'accrocha à ce qui lui tombait sous la main, laissant sa voix sortir alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la voiture, mais il s'en fichait. Jackson se faisant de plus en plus passionné et vigoureux, claquant ses fesses à chaque passage, frottant contre un endroit particulièrement sensible... les deux ne tardèrent pas à jouir dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Jackson baissa leur siège avant de se laisser tomber contre l'épaule du latino, déjà allongé sur celui-ci le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les mains du brun vinrent doucement jouer avec les cheveux de celui qui lui avait fait connaître un plaisir sans pareil.

—  Tu vas partir à Londres... ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Donc... ça se termine là.  
Le châtain esquissa un petit sourire.  
—  Ça, ça ne tient qu'à toi.  
Scott sentit son cœur se remplir de joie à cette annonce.  
—  Je t'attendrais autant qu'il le faudra.

Jackson vint cueillir ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner un amour qu'il venait à peine de trouver. Le véritable amour.

 

                                                                                                                                                        **Darness M**

 

 

 

Si vous désirez retrouver sa plume et lire ses autres récits, rien de plus facile : **[Darness M](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4211089/Darness-M)**

 


	3. Dia de los Muertos (par Maelysse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut que je m'entraîne. J'ai peu de temps avant que cette chèvre ne revienne au palais. Je refuse de perdre encore une fois. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela en vain.

 

 

 

Une fine silhouette parcourt les couloirs blancs. Son allure est rapide, il n'a aucune hésitation. Il sait où elle se trouve. Elle se terre là-haut. Elle se cache, elle ne supporte plus la présence d'autres arrancars. Un miasme lourd et morose plane sur l'aile entière où elle se trouve. Peu importe, elle ne pourra pas l'esquiver. Elle devra se battre ou alors se jeter du toit du monde pour lui échapper. A cette pensée, son sourire carnassier s'élargit un peu plus. De toute façon, c'était la date qu'il avait choisie pour qu'elle meure. Ainsi, à chaque Día de los Muertos, il penserait à la victoire qu'il avait remporté sur cette salope.  
Nnoitra ne supportait pas cette faiblesse. Ce besoin de s'isoler après chaque bataille. Cette pathétique femelle ne devrait pas être une espada, elle devrait tout au plus être un numéro. Elle était un des êtres les plus puissants de l'Hueco Mundo et cette chèvre avait la prétention d'être pacifiste. Elle se prétendait évoluée, presque humaine. Elle cherchait des excuses pour justifier sa nature mélancolique.  
Elle était sa bête noire, elle le dégoûtait. Il ne passait pas un jour sans la maudire et pester contre le moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
Quatre à quatre, il gravit les paliers qui le menaient vers le toit du bâtiment. L'atmosphère était oppressante. Visiblement, la lune ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

Elle sentit son réaiatsu bien avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Elle pria pour qu'il fasse demi-tour et ne l'importune pas. Le ciel était superbe et Las Noches merveilleusement calme. Elle profitait pleinement de ce moment hors du temps, hors du sang. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Un duel, une défaite et un sentiment d'impuissance face à un tel gâchis. Il était là, il ne dit rien. Elle espérait qu'il allait s'asseoir en silence et profiter de la vue, profiter de la fête.  
Elle se trompait.  
—  Je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi, Nelliel.  
—  ….  
—  Sers-toi de ta langue ou je te la coupe.  
—  Je n'ai rien qui t'appartienne, Nnoitra.  
—  Bien sûr que si, espèce de salope, le numéro que tu as tatoué dans le dos.

Nelliel sentit une colère sourde monter en elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la dérange cette nuit ? Il n'avait aucun respect, aucune manière. Ce jour était sacré ! Il était l'incarnation de la bête belliqueuse et brutale qui n'accordait d'importance qu'à l'art de la guerre.  
—  N'as-tu pas eu assez de sang ? Que veux-tu de plus, Nnoitra ? Mon numéro suffira-t-il à t'empêcher de te comporter comme un animal ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Être un monstre est la seule chose que tu saches faire ! Sans ça, tu n'es rien, ton existence est vide ! Día de los Muertos est un jour de paix ou l'on chérit les souvenirs de nos camarades, les combats n'y ont pas leur place.  
—  J'honore mes anciens camarades par les victoires que je remporte. Tu me prends pour une bête mais c'est toi qui te cache pour geindre. Je ne suis pas un animal pauvre conne, vociféra Nnoitra. Je suis un combattant, un guerrier comme tous les arrancars tombé au combat. Tout ce que je suis, je l'ai l'ai mérité. Je me suis battu, je me suis surpassé. Je suis l'incarnation même de ce que doit être un guerrier. Tu crois que je n'ai rien ? Je possède un millier de victoires ! Peux-tu en dire autant ? Tu n'es qu'une lâche. Une femelle qui se cache derrière des principes d'humains pour éviter les affrontements.  
Elle écoutait sa tirade calmement. Ce discours, elle l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. La jeune femme avait cherché de nombreuses fois un moyen pour qu'il s'ouvre au monde et qu'il évolue. Elle avait voulu le rendre meilleur.  
—  Tu me regardes de haut comme si tu valais mieux que moi. Tu es là à me rappeler mes faiblesses, mes défauts et surtout que je te suis inférieur. Tu crois que je ne sens pas tes yeux méprisants qui me suivent à l'intérieur de ces murs ? Je sais que tu me surveilles quand je vais chasser dans le désert. Tu crois que je ne sens pas ton reaitsu partout où je vais? Tu te penses plus intelligente que moi, sale chèvre prétentieuse!  
—  Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Nnoitra. Ton esprit est trop étroit. Tu n'as pas évolué, tu es resté un animal. Tu n'as aucune subtilité, aucune conscience de ce qui t'entoure. Tu tournes autour de ton nombril, sans jamais en voir le fond. Quel est ton avenir ? Tu vas te battre encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir comme une bête. Tu es l'un de ces désespérés qui imaginent que chaque bataille donne un sens à sa misérable vie. Tu crois que je te méprise ? Non, Nnoitra, tu me fais pitié.

Une rage folle s'empara de l’Octava Espada. Il lança Santa Teresa en direction de la jeune femme toujours couchée. Celle-ci, roula sur le côté pour esquiver le coup et dégaina son propre zampakuto. Nnoitra profita de cette seconde pour lui assener un coup d'estoc qui lui effleura la hanche gauche. D'un mouvement rapide, elle repoussa l'arme de Nnoitra afin qu'elle ne pénètre pas plus profondément sa chair. Nelliel ne perdit pas son calme. Son adversaire était furieux, ses charges étaient chaotiques. Les attaques s'enchaînaient à une allure frénétique. La jeune femme multipliait les parades sans porter le moindre coup. Lasse de ce petit jeu, elle assena à son adversaire un coup sec au centre de son arme. Déséquilibré et surpris, il recule d'un pas. La tercera en profite pour se baisser et enfonça profondément sa lame dans l'épaule droite de son opposant. Elle choisit cet instant pour attraper de la main gauche la lame de l'arme ennemie qui filait vers sa gorge. Son hierro était suffisamment puissant que pour la protéger. De la main droite elle exerca une pression pour le faire reculer, de l'autre elle tira d'un coup sec. Son zampakuto tomba lourdement sur le sol. Nnoitra était maintenant blessé et désarmé.  
Elle avait encore gagné. Le numéro 8 avait baissé la tête de colère. Il avait toujours le katana enfoncé dans l'épaule mais ne fit rien pour l'en extraire. Il la dévisagea.  
—  Achève-moi.  
—  Ma réponse sera la même que lors de tes précédentes défaites. Je ne frappe pas ceux qui ne sont pas des combattants honorables.  
Nelliel retira son arme d'un coup sec. Une gerbe de sang trempa la veste de l'espada.  
—  Le combat est terminé. Tu as perdu, je te demande donc de t'asseoir.  
La silhouette longiligne se laissa choir sur le sol. Il se mit sur le dos, son bras droit le long du corps pour éviter les lancements. Regarder le ciel lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Il sentit une pression sur son flanc gauche. Il attrapa la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait. Il retira le bouchon et huma le contenu. Il but une longue rasade de tequila et lui rendit la carafe.  
—  Tu te bats comme un fauve, sans réfléchir. Tu ne cherches même pas à anticiper les coups à venir.  
Elle s'humecta les lèvres au goulot de la bouteille.  
—  Que t'apportent ces batailles ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Il ne répondit pas directement. Il croisa les jambes et se mit à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une altercation finissait ainsi. Quoique d'habitude il n'y avait pas de tequila. Elle avait dû en prendre pour honorer les morts. Il était las de perdre face à une femelle qui ne méritait pas sa place. Il savait qu'aucune de ses explications ne pourraient lui faire comprendre l'importance que cela revêtait pour lui. Il lui prit l'alcool, en but une grande lampé et réfléchit une fraction de seconde.  
—  Ils me permettent de me sentir vivant, salope ! Tu vis ta vie à travers tes livres et les histoires que tu entends. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'ivresse du combat ? Le goût du sang qui envahit ta bouche, l'odeur de la sueur qui inonde tes narines, les vibrations de la peur qui te vrille les nerfs,... Voila ce qu'est la vie, une impulsion, une puissance destructrice qui balaye tout. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est tant que tu ne l'as pas vécue. C'est un torrent de force et de passion qui te pousse à te transcender. Une bataille peut t'offrir mille et une émotions. L'excitation de la bataille, la frustration d'un combat trop vite achevé, l'anxiété du dénouement, l'angoisse de la défaite ou l'exaltation de la victoire.

  
Elle écoutait. Elle était assise en tailleur non loin de lui. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la guerre sous cet angle. Il se battait pour se sentir vivant. Il cherchait juste à éprouver des émotions ? Tout cela lui semblait aberrant. Des rivières de sang et de malheur pour pouvoir exister. C'était à la fois insensé et grandiose. Cet homme n'était peut-être pas si grotesque.  
L'octavo espada porta le flacon à sa bouche. Vide. Il jeta la bouteille non loin. Nelliel se leva et prit une bouteille dans un recoin près de la porte par où ils étaient tous deux venus. Elle la laissa tomba sur ses genoux. Gorgée après gorgée, la seconde bouteille fut vide ainsi qu'une partie de la troisième.  
—  Tu sais, Nnoitra, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre la vie de autres et de jouer la tienne pour te sentir vivant.  
—  Pfff, pauvre conne. Tu parles sans savoir. J'ai satisfait tous les appétits qu'un arrancar peut avoir. Se nourrir, se reproduire et se battre. Je peux te dire que rien n'est comparable aux ballets des armes.  
—  Je te parle de choses plus subtiles, moins animales. Nouvelle rasade. Je crois que c'est hors de ta portée. Tu n'en comprendrais pas l'intérêt.  
—  Encore à te croire supérieure, pauvre chèvre, cracha-t-il.  
—  Très bien, Nnoitra, très bien.  
Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle lui laissait la possibilité de reculer, de la repousser ou de partir, tout simplement. Il ne bougea pas. Il semblait hypnotisé. Il la regardait approcher sans réagir. Nnoitra ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ressentait un mélange d'intérêt, de répulsion et d'appréhension. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Aucune réaction.  
Il senti une langue humide effleurer sa lèvre supérieure et, ce fut trop. La répulsion prit le dessus. Il se leva d'un bond, tira sur la chaîne qui pendait sur sa hanche droite pour récupérer son arme qui gisait toujours à terre et repartit.  
—  Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne comprendrais pas …

 

Nnoitra chassait dans le désert qui entourait la citadelle. Son sourire carnassier habituel avait laissé place à une grimace haineuse. Il passait sa frustration sur les menos et les adjuchas qu'il rencontrait. Il avait perdu deux batailles d'affilée. Cette salope l'avait surpris avec cette approche sournoise. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Il devait lui montrer sa supériorité. Ce n'était pas une option. Une femelle doit se soumettre. Il refusait d'être une victime, comme les autres membres de son espèce. Cependant son comportement restait étrange. Elle ne l'avait jamais approché de cette façon. Les deux bouteilles de tequila ne pouvaient être les seules responsables. Peut-être était-elle en chaleur ? Il était un mâle, il devait pouvoir tirer avantage de cette situation. En période de rut, les femelles étaient incontrôlables. S'il s'y prenait bien, elle allait ployer le genou et le supplier. Plus jamais elle ne le regarderait de haut. Bientôt, elle allait se traîner à ses pieds.  
Elle entendit un bruit léger sur le toit. Elle regarda par le puits de lumière. Elle ne vit rien, excepté le ciel d'encre. Elle tendit l'oreille en espérant capter d’où venait ce son. Un impact sourd se fit entendre sur le balcon. Il était assez près pour qu'elle sente son reiatsu.  
C'était la première fois qu'il s'approchait de nuit. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que cette visite nocturne signifiait. Elle se leva, sa longue chemise de nuit blanche traînait sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée qui permettait d'accéder au balcon.  
Nnoitra était bien là. Il la jaugea du regard. Elle n'était pas armée, lui bien. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût. Il traversa l'espace qui les séparait et la repoussa du plat de la main vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Il n'était pas menaçant mais il ne souffrait aucune protestation. Intriguée, elle n'opposa pas de résistance jusqu'au moment où il la dirigea vers le lit. Elle repoussa sa main et le fusilla du regard.

  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit le doute s'insinuer dans ses yeux. Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait ? Elle baissa la main qu'elle avait levée pour le repousser. Bien qu'il la dépassa d'au moins quarante centimètres, cela ne l'empêcha pas de soutenir son regard. Il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Il n'arborait pas son sourire habituel. Ses traits étaient légèrement tendus et sa mâchoire serrée. Il ne bougeait pas. La situation était étrange. Le géant semblait attendre une réaction de la petite femelle qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle fut sensible au trouble qu'elle percevait en lui. Elle recula et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Il était déconcerté, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son hésitation. Il devait y arriver et remporter cette bataille. Elle devait se traîner à ses pieds et peut-être même le supplier de la saillir. Il la fit reculer vers le centre du lit et la fit se coucher sur le dos. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques mais elle se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur un petit coussin bleu, ses cheveux vert émeraude formaient une auréole autour de son visage. Pendant un instant, il fut étonné de la beauté de cette scène.  
Nelliel regarda Nnoitra retirer son uniforme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'attirance. Pensait-il que le baiser était une invitation ? Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle était la spectatrice indolente d'une scène surréaliste. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas tout à fait consentante, il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique qui l'empêchait de le repousser.  
Elle l'observa une fois qu'il fut déshabillé. Elle détailla ce corps grotesque. L'octavo espada mesurait plus de deux mètre et ne devait pas peser plus de quatre-vingt kilos. Ses jambes étaient anormalement longues et aboutissaient sur un torse sec et finement tracé. Sa peau d'une pâleur maladive était marbrée de cicatrices, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus inquiétant. Il était laid et pourtant à cet instant, elle le trouvait magnifique.

  
Il se pencha et mit son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Il plongea son regard dans ses grandes prunelles couleur de miel. Si elle voulait le repousser, c'était sa dernière chance de le faire. Elle n'en fit rien. Il attrapa l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit et la remonta jusqu’à son nombril. Elle resta passive quand il descendit le petit boxer de coton, dernière barrière qui la protégeait encore. Elle voyait le membre dressé et palpitant qui oscillait au rythme des mouvements de son propriétaire.  
Sans autre cérémonie, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Le contact de la peau de la jeune femme contre son érection le fit frémir. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde quand il sentit la chaleur suave de Nelliel se refermer sur lui. Il respira un instant pour se calmer. L'odeur sucrée de ces cheveux lui chatouilla les narines.

  
Nel s'habituait peu à peu à la présence étrangère qu'elle sentait au creux de son ventre. Elle avait encore du mal à intégrer que cet homme serait son amant ce soir. Cependant, cette occasion serait sans doute unique, il fallait donc en profiter pleinement. Elle cala son front contre son torse, les cornes de son masque traversèrent son hierro et entaillèrent sa peau. Voulant approfondir le contact, elle s'enroula autour de son bassin et pressa ses deux mains contre son dos. Elle l'invitait à approfondir son incursion. À partir de cet instant, il perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il enserra violemment le corps qu'il possédait désormais. Le contact était terrible, à la foi bestial et erratique. Il frappait au fond d'elle sans ménagement, elle claquait contre sa peau en laissant échapper des râles rauques. Râles de plaisirs ou de douleur ? Il ne s'en souciait guère. Les joues rosies, elle labourait son dos de ses ongles pour se retenir de crier. Ils s'enfonçaient au plus profond d'un abîme de souffrance et de délice. Toute la fureur contenue depuis des années se libérait enfin. Le torrent d'énergie spirituel qu'ils dégageaient faisait trembler les vitres et les miroirs. Il voulait la dominer mais dès qu'elle s'était refermée sur lui, il avait perdu la raison. Cette petite femelle l'entourait tout entier, elle dévorait ses à-coups. Elle l'engloutissait comme le faisait les femelles de sa propre espèce. Il était trop tard pour penser à tout cela. Assaut après assaut, il sentit la jouissance arriver comme un vague cataclysmique. Il se déversa en elle dans un soupir. Était-elle satisfaite ? Cela avait-il la moindre importance ?

  
Il resta immobile pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sans même la regarder. Il entendit un bruit de tissus froissés. Nelliel s'était levée, avait réajusté sa tenue et était partie en direction d'une pièce adjacente à la chambre à coucher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit d'eau. Il commençait à ressentir un tiraillement dans le bas du dos. L'adrénaline lui avait fait occulter la douleur, mais maintenant il sentait un mal-être l'envahir. Il devait partir. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'enfuit par le balcon. Son inconscient lui dictait de remercier sa bonne étoile, peu de mâles mantes religieuses avaient la chance de déguerpir entier. Les femelles avaient la vilaine habitude de faire payer de leur vie l'ivresse nuptiale.

Un coup de pied envoya valser le rocher à plusieurs mètres de là. Contrarié, voilà le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire l'état d'esprit de Nnoitra. Le désert ne lui apporterait nul réconfort. Il le parcourait sans but précis depuis une bonne heure. Le frottement du tissu sur les plaies de son dos lui rappelait sa déconvenue. Un bel échec. Il avait perdu pied et s'était laissé emporter par cette salope et ses mouvements suggestifs. Il avait espéré la voir tremblante, soumise ou suppliante mais certainement pas consentante et provocante. Nnoitra ne supportait pas les choses compliquées. Les combats qu'il menait étaient somme toute assez simples. Il était le plus fort et l'emportait sans réfléchir ou échafauder de tactiques. Il devait admettre que visiblement, il n'était pas doué pour les stratégies. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouverait autre chose.

 

Nelliel avançait au milieu des dunes. La mission était simple, retrouver des Vasto Lordes et les ramener auprès du seigneur Aizen. Elle savait où se trouvait des colonies d'arrancars. Peut-être en trouverait-elle là-bas. La seule faille de ce plan était la personne avec qui elle faisait équipe. Nnoitra traînait la patte et rechignait à accomplir cet office. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller fouiller des taudis pour trouver des rats. Il devait couvrir la partir nord et elle le morceau est. Il sentait déjà que cette besogne allait être des plus pénibles.  
Il n'avait pas revu la tercera depuis l'incursion qu'il avait faite dans ses appartements. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé sur ce sujet. Même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, il la remerciait de se comporter comme si cette entrevue n'avait pas eu lieu. Évoquer cette escapade réanima une partie de son anatomie. Il devait se concentrer sur sa chasse au lieu de songer à ces futilités.  
Deux heures après, Nel avait terminé l'exploration de son périmètre. Quand elle retrouva Nnoitra, il souriait. L'atmosphère était sinistre.  
—  Nnoitra, qu'as-tu fait?  
—  J'ai trouvé deux colonies. J'en ai vite fait le tour. J'étais fort déçu. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne décevront plus jamais personne.  
Son regard et son sourire la mirent hors d'elle.  
—  Ce n'était pas dans les ordres ! Nous devions rechercher les Vasto Lordes.  
—  Aucun Vasto Lordes. Juste quelques adjuchas de bas niveaux.  
—  Ce n'était que des innocents, pauvre fou !  
—  Si j'ai pu les annihiler si facilement, c'est que ce n'était pas eux que nous cherchions. Les faibles n'ont pas le droit de vivre sur nos terres.  
—  Tu étais comme eux il y a encore peu, espèce d'animal ! Tu es un faible et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu ne devrais pas avoir la liberté de vivre non plus !  
—  Un animal? Ça ne te déplaisait pas d'avoir un animal entre tes cuisses il y a peu !  
Elle ne voulait plus discuter. Elle était choquée, déçue et dégoûtée. Il avait anéanti pas moins d'une centaine d'individus. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre. Elle le faisait par nécessité, pour survivre mais elle se refusait à prendre la vie sans raison. Ces hollows n'étaient pas des guerriers. Rien ne justifiait le prix du sang. Elle lui tourna le dos et partit s'asseoir sur le sommet d'une dune. Il avait mis le feu aux habitations et l'odeur de brûlé la rendait malade. Une larme perla sur sa joue, puis une seconde, son visage fut bientôt le masque du désespoir.  
Il était en rage. Cette salope l'avait insulté et méprisé. La mâchoire serrée, il se dirigeait vers le pic où elle se trouvait. Arrivé à sa portée, il eut le loisir de constater que cette conne pleurait comme une humaine. Cette femelle pathétique était un être incroyablement puissant et pourtant elle était là, par terre, comme un déchet. Il hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il devait pouvoir tirer avantage de la situation. Elle était fragilisée mais elle restait plus forte que lui.  
Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit derrière elle, une jambe de chaque côté de ces hanches. Quand elle sentit son torse se pressé contre son dos, elle se débattit pour le repousser. Il enserra ses bras autours de son buste, ce qui eut l'effet de calmer les tremblements qui la secouait.  
—  Tu sais Nel, ils n'étaient pas fidèles à Aizen, ils se sont rebellés et en tuant des rebelles, j'ai servi notre seigneur, dit-il.  
C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par ce diminutif. Elle se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix et le balancement qu'il effectuait. Elle se calmait peu à peu. Elle le haïssait. Il était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle exécrait le plus. Elle était lasse de ce monde. Elle en était réduite à être consolée par cette monstruosité.  
Un craquement sourd, des hurlements. Des arrancars se battaient au loin. Le déchirement de la peau, les craquements des os et un bruit de succions ignoble. Nelliel se crispa d'un coup. Il pressa ces mains sur ses oreilles et fredonna un air pour occulter ces sons repoussants. Il intensifia son reaitsu jusqu’à faire fuir les hollows à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il était ébahi qu'une femelle si ridicule puisse avoir autant de puissance. Quel gâchis. Un tel potentiel dans le corps d'une femme.  
Quelle naïve. Une petite poupée de chiffons. Il comptait lui faire comprendre qu'il était fort, qu'il pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne porte plus jamais une arme, elle qui détestait se battre. Une vie paisible avec ces fraççions. Elle pourrait rétrograder d'un ou deux numéros. Elle devait juste lui laisser sa place. Après elle pourrait aller au diable, il n'en aurait plus rien à faire. Il enleva ses mains de ces oreilles. Peu importe la méthode, seul le résultat prévalait. Tant pis s'il fallait la convaincre à l'humaine, il le ferait. Mentir, manipuler ou tricher ne l'avait jamais effrayé.  
—  Tu es trop douce pour la guerre et le sang. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à supporter tout ceci, dit-il doucement à son oreille.  
Des mèches de cheveux émeraude frottaient ses joues. Ils étaient doux et dégageaient une odeur capiteuse de vanille.  
—  Je suis là pour protéger mes fraççions. Sans eux, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps répondit-elle doucement. Ils sont ma seule famille.  
Il soufflait de l'air chaud dans son cou. Elle aimait bien cette sensation. Elle se sentait protégée entre ces bras. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être attentionné. Elle caressa du bout de son index la main de l'homme qui l'enserrait. Nnoitra fut perturbé par ce contact. Le geste était doux. Il perdit le fil de son argumentaire. Il ne devait pas se disperser.  
—  Je comprends que tu refuses de te battre, ajouta-t-il.  
Elle ne dit rien. Elle remit ses cheveux en place. Des mèches virevoltèrent sur le torse et le visage de l'octavo.  
Quatre de ses cinq sens était submergés par sa présence. L'odeur de ses cheveux, le contact de sa main, le son de sa voix et la vue de son visage le captivèrent en un seul instant. Ses idées s'effilochaient les unes après les autres. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Elle bougea légèrement. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour qu'elle arrête enfin de remuer.  
Son changement de position lui offrait une merveilleuse occasion. La peau de son cou était à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. S'il le voulait, il pourrait lui arracher la jugulaire d'un coup de dent. Il pressa ses lèvres entrouvertes contre la peau délicate. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Il occulta ce son délicieux, retroussa ses babines prêt à accomplir ce pourquoi il se battait depuis des mois. Au moment où il allait fondre sur sa carotide, elle pivota pour se lover dans ses bras. Elle avait maintenant appuyé sa tête contre le torse de l'espada et passé ses jambes sur la sienne. Il devait prendre une décision. Que faire? Il ne faisait pas le poids physiquement. Nelliel se tendit pour déposer son front contre la joue du numéro 8. Si cette salope pouvait cesser de bouger un instant pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec cette femelle qui l'aguichait. A l'instant où cette pensée le traversa, il sentit des doigts fins se promener sous l'encolure de sa veste. Mais que cherchait-elle ? Elle dut capter sa surprise car elle le fixa pendant un instant.  
—  Tu n'aimes pas ça, Nnoitra ?  
Cette question l'embarrassait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'il aime ce contact ou pas ? Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens. Quand on veut quelque chose on le prend. Si on refuse de se laisser faire, on se défend. Ces politesses étaient l'affaire des humains et non des arrancars.

  
Elle n'insista pas pour obtenir une réponse. Il n'était pas familier des gestes affectueux. Manger, se battre et copuler, voilà l'étendue de ses connaissances. Ce n'était pas grave, il allait apprendre.  
Il semblait perdu et ne réagissait pas ou presque. Elle se mit à genoux pour que son visage soit à hauteur du sien. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer comme la première fois où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle enlaça ses épaules et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Aucune réaction. Elle restait serrée contre lui, sans bouger. Il devait s'habituer à cette proximité. Après un moment qui leur parut une éternité, il accepta de l'embrasser. Baiser tendre qui devint peu à peu plus pressant. Il descendit ses mains vers l'attache du pantalon de Nelliel mais celle-ci repoussa doucement ses mains. Il plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Elle ouvrit doucement la veste qu'il portait. Elle laissa ses doigts se promener sur son buste d'albâtre. Elle retraça toutes les cicatrices disséminées ça et là. Il semblait apprécier la sensation que cela lui procurait. Ses mains virevoltaient et n'omettaient aucune parcelle de son torse. Elle l'incita à se coucher sur le dos et ôta les derniers vêtements qui le recouvraient. Il ne semblait pas intimidé d'être complètement nu en face d'elle. La jeune femme dessina du bout des doigts des arabesques sur le corps démesuré de son amant. Nnoitra n'était guère patient et même si les gestes de la femelle lui plaisaient, il n'avait plus envie de perdre son temps en futilités. Il attrapa donc son poignet pour le lui faire comprendre. Cependant, elle n'abandonna pas aussi facilement. Elle s'approcha de l'entre-jambe de son amant et passa délicatement sa main sur son sexe. Vu le soupir d'aise qu'elle entendit, le geste avait dû être apprécié. Elle approcha ses lèvres et les pressa sur sa virilité. Du bout de la langue, elle en traça les contours. Ses mains virevoltaient entre la hampe dressée et ses bourses. Nnoitra serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il n'avait jamais subi pareil traitement. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures le faisaient souffrir. Nel se leva et laissa glisser ses vêtements à ses pieds. Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Son bas-ventre réclamait son dû. Son amant eut tout le loisir de la dévorer du regard sous le ciel de Las Noche. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son opulente poitrine et la dissimulait à moitié. Sa peau reflétait parfaitement le clair de lune. Il savait que cette salope était certainement la plus belle femelle du palais. Elle l'enjamba et se coucha sur son torse pour l'embrasser. Les bras de Nnoitra se refermèrent instantanément sur son corps gracile. Ne résistant plus à la masse qu'elle sentait frotter contre son bas ventre, elle se déhancha pour se lier à lui. Cette intrusion profonde et soudaine déchaîna en elle une vague de douleur et de plaisir. Elle se redressa pour le dominer. Elle ondulait et ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Il enserra ces hanches violemment pour accentuer ses mouvements. Il était galvanisé par la vue et par les sensations qui le parcouraient. Le contact était différent de la première fois où il l'avait prise. Il sentait leurs corps étroitement mêlés, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un au milieu de ce lieu désolé. Plus rien n'existait. Son univers se résumait à cette femelle qui le chevauchait ardemment. Elle attrapa sa main gauche et la déposa sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle ondoyait inlassablement. Il ne contrôlait rien et cette sensation le galvanisait. Il promenait ses mains sur son buste, ses hanches et ses seins. Il caressait, griffait ou pressait la peau délicate qui rougissait sous ce traitement. Les mouvements de la jeune femme devinrent erratiques. Il vit son expression changer, ses gémissements s'intensifier. Il délaissa sa poitrine, empoigna son fessier et accentua les à-coups pour s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'agrippait à lui au rythme des intrusions. Il labourait son bassin sans ménagement. Elle se crispa d'un coup, elle tremblait, étourdie par la vague de plaisir qui l'avait emportée. Elle se laissa retomber sur le torse de son mâle, incapable de rester juchée sur lui. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur son visage, satisfait de lui avoir montré quel homme il était. Cependant, il n'était pas encore satisfait. Il bascula pour la surplomber. Il aimait la voir couchée sous lui. Il la dominait, elle n'était qu'une petite poupée entre ses bras. Elle lui était offerte et il aimait contempler ce spectacle. Les joues en feu et le regard fiévreux, Nelliel était transie par la déferlante de sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Elle sentit à nouveau qu'il pénétrait inlassablement ses chairs. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et se serra contre lui. Elle perdait la notion du temps et se demandait même si le monde existait encore aux alentours. Étroitement liés, elle ne savait plus où son corps s'arrêtait, ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule entité. Les sensations lui revinrent peu à peu comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Elle sentit Nnoitra devenir fébrile. Elle enserra ses jambes plus encore autour de son bassin. Dans un râle rauque, il se laissa choir sur elle.  
Après quelques instants, il se détacha d'elle et se coucha sur le dos. Frustrée de cette séparation, elle se colla à lui. Elle profitait de ce moment de plénitude. Elle embrassa sa peau salée. Le ciel était magnifique et il n'y avait pas un bruit aux alentours. La déferlante d'énergie spirituelle avait fait fuir toutes créatures aux abords. L'esprit de Nnoitra était totalement vide. Il était rassasié et tombait dans une douce léthargie. Cet état était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui de la sérénité. La notion de temps était difficile à percevoir dans un lieu où la nuit était perpétuelle. Ainsi, le numéro 8 se releva sans savoir s'il était allongé depuis une heure ou une journée. Il se vêtit sans empressement. Nel sentit un étau lui étreindre le cœur. Elle laissait derrière elle cet épisode de quiétude pour retourner vers un palais où régnait la mort.

  
Ils marchèrent en silence. Sans en regard l'un pour l'autre. La forteresse grossissait au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Nnoitra fronça les sourcils. Quatre reiatsu s'approchaient d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent des privaron espadas se diriger vers eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le but de leur venue. Ils étaient quatre contre deux. Cela devait être jouable. Il reconnut Picaro et Dordoni, les deux autres ne lui disaient rien.  
—  Et quoi, les déchets, vous êtes venus récupérer vos numéros ? railla Nnoitra  
Aucune réponse ne vint. Picaro et Dordoni s'élancèrent vers Nelliel tandis que les deux autres se focalisaient sur l'octavo. La jeune femme regrettait déjà son oasis de paix au milieu du désert. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les combats la rattrapent. Nnoitra ne se plaignait pas, il aimait les affrontements. Cependant, un de ses deux adversaires était une femelle aux cheveux mauves. Il ne supportait pas de devoir affronter une femme. L'autre avait une tignasse rousse ridicule. Il ne demanda même pas leurs noms. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine.  
Les privaron se défendaient admirablement bien mais la jeune femme était visiblement plus forte. Elle désarma Dordoni et l'assomma tandis que Picaro fut blessé à la poitrine. Il n'était plus en état de tenir son zampakuto. De son coté, Nnoitra dominaient ces adversaires mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore à terre. Ils lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Nel voulu engager le combat avec la jeune femme. Nnoitra le vit, se retourna et la repoussa violemment. Il la regarda d'un œil furieux ou perçait le mépris. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? L'espada à la tignasse rousse en profita pour attaquer pendant que Nnoitra était tourné vers Nel. Touché dans le dos par son adversaire, il libera Santa Teresa pour en finir au plus vite.  
—  Vous ne méritez pas de vous mesurer à moi, toquards, lança-t-il.  
Maintenant que ses deux adversaires étaient au sol, il devait régler ses comptes avec Nelliel.  
—  Pour qui te prends-tu pour intervenir dans mon combat?! Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de battre ces mauviettes?  
—  Non, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, je voulais en finir au plus vite se défendit-elle. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Nnoitra.  
Ses mots ne semblèrent pas le calmer. Cette salope le prenait pour un faible. Elle n'était qu'une femelle, c'est lui qui devrait lui prêter main forte et non l'inverse. Il partit en direction du palais en la laissant derrière lui.  
À cet instant, elle comprit que rien ne lui ferait oublier cette différence de puissance qui les séparait. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être plus faible qu'elle. Mille et une nuits en sa compagnie ne pourrait rien y changer. Une tristesse profonde la submergea. Avait-elle vraiment pu croire que Nnoitra serait capable de l'aimer ?

Il y repensait sans cesse. Il devait devenir plus fort qu'elle. C'était ridicule d'être dominé par une femme. Quel homme risible il était. Elle n'avait pas la volonté de se battre ou de devenir meilleure. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas plus douée que lui, elle avait juste plus d'entraînement. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour la surpasser. Il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner ou la vaincre seul. Il devait trouver un moyen. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il devrait pactiser avec de la vermine mais au moins il savait quoi faire. Bientôt, elle sera obligée de me respecter, se dit-il.

Il ordonna à Szayel Aporro de s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas que cette saleté reste dans les parages. Il voulait être seul. Nelliel et ses deux fraççions s'étaient évanouis. Nnoitra lança les corps de ses deux abrutis par-delà le mur de Las Noches. Il la prit dans ses bras. Son attaque avait brisé une partie de son masque mais elle était toujours belle. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si son visage n'avait pas été barbouillé de sang. Il lui parla doucement à l'oreille.  
—  Il faut que je m'entraîne. Tu es forte, dans quelques mois tu seras déjà sur le chemin du palais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais ce sera suffisant. Je suis déjà presque aussi puissant que toi. Quand tu reviendras, je te battrai et alors tu seras obligée de me respecter et de m'admirer. Je sais que tu m'en voudras de t'avoir abandonnée mais tu me pardonneras. Tu as toujours su oublier mes fautes. À ton retour, j'aurais mérité ma place de mâle et tu pourras être ma femelle. Tu pourras rester dans mon ombre sans craindre les combats.  
Il respira son odeur, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, serra son corps frêle. Il profitait pleinement de ce contact. Après quelques secondes à contempler son visage, il la jeta au-dessus des remparts du palais.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                              Maelysse

 

 


	4. Per aspera ad astra (par Maeva Cerise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Même le jour de la Saint Valentin, ce sadique recommence. Si jamais je l’attrape encore celui-là, je le..., marmonna t-il avec rage et amertume.  
> — Tu me... ?

 

 

Les élèves ayant déjà quitté le cours, la salle était à présent vide pour le reste de la journée. Le lendemain matin à la première heure, ce serait lui qui irait l’occuper et depuis deux semaines, Sam prenait les devants.

  
Comme tous ces derniers soirs, il attendait qu’il n’y ait plus âme qui vive pour se tourner vers ce tableau, gribouillé de craie jusqu’en haut par l’enseignant de latin. Sam s’humiliait toujours à devoir grimper sur une chaise pour nettoyer devant ses élèves. Le jeune professeur de mathématiques avait donc pris l’habitude de venir la veille au soir le faire en toute discrétion.  
Il tira la chaise vers l’extrémité gauche du tableau, prit l’éponge légèrement humidifiée au préalable et grimpa. Il nettoya cette maudite date en langue latine qui le lendemain le mettrait dans l’embarras ainsi que l’intitulé du cours complètement opposé au sien. Quel ennui de faire un cours avec ces écrits incompréhensibles et aucunement en lien avec sa matière... Ses élèves s’en étaient beaucoup amusés les premiers temps.

  
Il avait toujours un peu de regret à l’idée de devoir effacer une si belle calligraphie... Des lettres bien formées, aux pleins et aux déliés gracieux comme si elles avaient été écrites à la plume. Sam secoua la tête : son prédécesseur était un malotru. Lui faire le coup des écrits à une hauteur vertigineuse était clairement un complot et un signe de moquerie vis-à-vis de sa petite taille. Il devait s’en rappeler. Que le propriétaire de cette écriture soit un homme aux yeux d’un bleu somptueux n’avait aucune importance. C’était un être détestable. Que son écriture soit aussi belle que son corps grand et magnifiquement sculpté n’avait aucune importance. Aucune.  
Il secoua la tête, ses boucles brunes voletant dans son champ de vision. Il les chassa avec rage, descendant de la chaise pour la tirer vers la droite. Il remonta dessus et entreprit encore de faire de plus amples mouvements, autant qu’il le pouvait, pour effacer les mots sur la partie centrale supérieure du tableau. Devoir nettoyer à chaque fois cette immense surface crayonnable et crayonnée l’irritait au possible. Ses autres collègues ne lui faisaient pas ce genre de misères mais Monsieur McAllistair si.  
—  Même le jour de la Saint Valentin, ce sadique recommence. Si jamais je l’attrape encore celui-là, je le..., marmonna t-il avec rage et amertume.  
—  Tu me... ?  
Samuel sursauta et en voulant se retourner trop vite, vacilla de sa chaise. Deux mains fermes et chaudes agrippèrent ses hanches et le stabilisèrent. Un homme aux cheveux d’un noir d’encre et aux yeux d’un bleu presque gris le regardait avec une lueur moqueuse.  
—  Toi, gronda Samuel, bas les pattes !  
—  Tu es sûr ? demanda le fameux enseignant de latin, un sourcil haussé en signe d’amusement.  
Finalement, Samuel remua la tête de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite en réalisant que si son tourmenteur le lâchait, il chuterait. Il tenta de reculer pour reprendre son équilibre mais Monsieur McAllistair le maintenait fermement et avec aisance au bord de la chaise. Bloqué, sur la pointe des pieds et le corps trop en avant, il avait le choix de tomber entre les bras de l’homme ou rester immobile. Il planta ses doigts dans l'épaule de son interlocuteur, puis plongeant son regard noisette dans ses yeux azurés lui susurra :  
—  Oh Monsieur McAllistair, si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, je vous ferai très mal.  
—  Je serais curieux de voir ça, chéri... et cesse de m’appeler ainsi, nous sommes mariés je te rappelle. Nous avons le même nom à présent. Par contre, tu peux continuer à me vouvoyer, ça m’excite.  
Samuel serra les lèvres en une moue de contrariété et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son époux jusqu’à ce que celui-ci grimace. Le professeur de mathématiques eut alors un léger sourire prouvant qu’il savourait cette petite victoire. Le bienheureux latiniste se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d’attirer à lui son époux récalcitrant. Celui-ci le laissa faire jusqu’à sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Il tenta aussitôt de se dégager mais son immense adversaire l’avait emprisonné dans une étreinte d’ours.  
—  Tu sais que je ne te relâcherais pas tant que tu continueras de bouder.  
—  Je ne boude pas.  
—  Si. Tu boudes... et je déteste dormir sur le canapé. Allez, mon cœur, c’est la Saint Valentin...  
—  Tu y penseras la prochaine fois Dyc avant d’aider avec tant d’enthousiasme ta collègue blonde tous ces derniers soirs.  
—  Sam...On travaille pour préparer une conférence très importante. Et toi, tu es parti à l’autre bout du pays pour soi-disant réconforter ton meilleur ami le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage... Tu m’avais complètement fait passer à la trappe et c’est moi qui dors sur le canapé !  
—  Oui et bien toi, tu n’arrêtes pas de griffonner ce fichu tableau jusqu’en haut exprès, tu peux donc continuer encore longtemps à dormir sur le canapé.  
—  Mais quelle tête de mule... Tu es infernal !  
Samuel eut une exclamation de colère, relevant des yeux brillants vers son insupportable interlocuteur. Ce dernier fut incapable de résister à cela et vola un baiser qui s’enflamma aussitôt. Samuel avec une ténacité propre à son caractère répondit avec rage, tentant de prendre le dessus et de faire passer sa fureur dedans.  
Dyclan souleva son époux qui enroula aussitôt ses membres autour de lui et lui mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure. En réaction, celui-ci le plaqua contre le tableau encore saturé de lignes blanches et étouffa la remarque acerbe de son cher et tendre entêté en reprenant le ballet de leurs langues. Lorsqu’ils durent se séparer par manque d’air, Dyclan haleta :  
—  Ce serait plus simple, une réconciliation sur l’oreiller... Nous pourrions très bien fêter la Saint Valentin en amoureux tous les deux... dans ce grand lit qui nous attend à la maison.  
—  Tu ne t’approches pas du lit, tant que tu me nargues avec ta blondasse... et arrête d’écrire en haut de ce fichu tableau...  
—  Et sinon la table là…? lui murmura t-il lascivement.  
—  Rah Dyclan, souffla avec exaspération Samuel.  
Le dit Dyclan laissa échapper un rire de gorge qui remua quelque chose en son époux, avant de l’embrasser tendrement.  
—  J’adore quand tu es en colère...  
—  Tu es masochiste Dyclan.  
—  Je croyais que j’étais sadique ?  
Une toux se fit entendre à quelques pas d’eux avant que Sam n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux époux pris sur le fait tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l’intrus.  
—  Messieurs McAllistair, la salle de classe n’est pas le lieu pour régler vos affaires de couple, même en ce jour. Dyclan, je vous attends dans mon bureau.  
Samuel jeta un regard noir à la femme blonde au regard sévère qui tourna les talons avec élégance.  
—  Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à cette blondasse alors que tu m’as moi dans ton lit...  
—  De un, puisque je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans notre lit, je suis actuellement piégé sur un canapé. Non ne me coupe pas, je n’ai pas fini de parler. De deux, je ne suis pas intéressé par elle... Vraiment... Et tu le sais. Cesse donc d’être jaloux de tous mes collègues... C’est toi que j’ai épousé, pas eux.  
Samuel fit une moue boudeuse avant d’affermir sa prise sur son mari. Il l’embrassa pour toute réponse avant de reculer un peu la tête et de souffler :  
—  Finalement... je ne suis pas contre une réconciliation festive sur cette table. Tu crois que si on fait durer les choses, elle viendra encore te chercher ici ?  
Dyclan ne put s’empêcher de rire encore. Décidément, il adorait son époux caractériel, qui jaloux comme un pou et têtu comme une mule, ne lui permettait jamais de s’ennuyer.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                       **Maeva Cerise**

 

 

 

Vous voulez en lire plus de cette auteur ? Aucun problème.  C'est là : [Maeva Cerise](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/999648/Maeva-Cerise)

 


	5. Intimité retrouvée (par Mimichan)

 

  
 

 

 

Le Chevalier de Cœur se glissa à l’intérieur de la Tour de l’Horloger et rechercha l’absence de la voix enjouée d’Alice avec énormément d’espoir.  
Pourquoi avait-elle élu domicile ici ?  
Ace cherchait à la perdre du côté du manoir du Chapelier, histoire de lui donner envie de déménager.  
—  Julius ?   
Ace se débarrassa de sa cape tâchée de sang et de son masque blanc et monta les marches jusqu’à l’appartement du maître horloger.  
—  Ace.   
Julius releva son regard de ses montres avec intérêt, chassa la mèche de cheveux de devant son visage et lui sourit tendrement.  
—  Officiellement, je me suis perdu, en rit Ace. Alice n’est pas là ?  
—  Elle est au Manoir. On va pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d’année ensemble.  
—  Je sens que je vais être perdu dans les bois très longtemps.   
Après un clin d’œil à son compagnon, Ace se déplaça vers la cuisine pour préparer deux verres de vin.  
—  Tu peux laisser ton travail pour qu’on profite de la soirée ?  
—  Ce sera exceptionnel, soupira Julius en lâchant ses instruments et en attachant sa longue chevelure noire.  
—  J’aime quand tu me fais passer en priorité.  
—  J’aime quand tu mens pour échapper à tes obligations.  
—  Tu me fais du charme dès les premières minutes ! Je suis flatté.   
Julius lui sourit en attrapant son verre, vint se coller tout près de lui, déboucla la ceinture de son épée d’une seule main et posa l’arme sur le comptoir.  
—  Tu n’en auras pas besoin ici… Nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls depuis un long moment.  
—  Vire-la d’ici, grogna Ace.  
—  Non.  
—  Tu es trop sentimental.  
—  Si tu lui fais du mal, la Reine t’en voudra jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Je ne veux pas recevoir ta montre à remonter. Il faudrait que je te séduise à nouveau…  
—  Le challenge serait intéressant.  
—  Ace, je suis sérieux et inquiet à ce sujet.  
—  J’aboie, mais je ne mords pas les acteurs importants et les étrangers. Tu aurais trop de peine…  
Ace caressa sa joue et l’embrassa. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher encore. Avec quelques caresses, ses intentions de commencer les fêtes de Noël par une étreinte torride transparurent.  
—  Un petit câlin en guise d’apéritif, le taquina Ace.  
Pour toute réponse, Julius déboutonna les gros boutons de sa veste rouge avec ses mains délicates. Leurs regards électrisés ne se lâchaient pas alors qu’ils s’effleuraient et se déshabillaient. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau tandis que leurs derniers vêtements les abandonnaient. Après que leurs langues se soient saluées, Ace attaqua la peau tendre du cou de son compagnon et promena ses mains dans le creux de son dos.  
—  Viens par là !   
Ace n’avait pas forcément besoin d’un lit pour s’amuser, mais son compagnon se révélait particulièrement classique.  
Ne le fâchons pas dès les préliminaires…  
—  Il y a un sapin décoré dans le salon !, s’exclama Ace.  
—  Alice a insisté...  
—  Notre premier Noël avec des décorations, se moqua de lui Ace.  
—  Profites-en bien ! Ce sera très rare.  
—  Je compte bien en profiter... Plus tard.   
Ace emmena Julius jusqu’à la chambre et le déposa un peu brutalement sur le lit.  
—  Ace !  
—  Je suis une brute de Chevalier !  
—  Un épéiste est délicat !  
—  C’est juste une impression. Tu sais que je suis endurant et que je ne rate jamais ma cible…   
Julius leva les yeux au ciel. Après un regard amusé, Ace s’appropria ses lèvres et batailla avec sa langue. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui en faisant attention à ne pas l’écraser avec son poids. Julius ne s’était jamais employé à devenir un guerrier émérite dans le Royaume et avait cultivé sa neutralité. De ce fait, ils ne possédaient pas du tout la même carrure.  
Ace déposa des baisers sur l’épaule délicate et se rapprocha des tétons érigés de son compagnon. Titiller cette zone sensible rendrait son corps fébrile avant que les caresses ne deviennent plus appuyées.  
Le Chevalier avait envie de le pénétrer assez rapidement, après autant d’abstinence forcée, mais se contenait pour ne pas brusquer leur étreinte.  
Un gémissement surpris s’échappa de ses lèvres quand Julius masturba sa verge.  
D’habitude, son petit ami n’était pas aussi entreprenant.  
Ace le repoussa aussi calmement que possible et chercha fébrilement la lotion cachée dans la table de chevet.  
Julius osa rire de fierté.  
—  Je te rappelle que c’est de ta faute, râla Ace en le montrant du doigt.  
—  Autant de passion, c’est mon jour de chance.  
—  Je n’apprécie pas vraiment cette initiative de cohabitation avec une tierce personne pour pimenter notre vie de couple.  
—  Je sais. Ça ne durera pas longtemps.  
—  Il y a intérêt.  
—  C’est bon. Tu as repris le contrôle de tes hormones ?  
—  Tu vas prendre cher, mon amour.   
Ace lui releva les genoux et lui écarta les cuisses, avant de le préparer. Il aimait bien le dominer ainsi et caresser les zones sensibles de ses jambes en attendant de passer à la suite. Julius se chercha un coussin pour le placer sous ses fesses et s’assurer son petit confort.  
—  J’imagine qu’on ne fera pas qu’un seul round.  
—  Je te confirme que je suis perdu au fin fond de la forêt. Il se peut que je mette une semaine pour revenir à mon poste.  
—  J’approuve le programme.   
Ace prit la verge dure de Julius en main pour l’exciter davantage. Son bassin bascula légèrement alors qu’il cherchait le plaisir procuré par ses doigts. Ace plongea vers lui pour rapprocher leurs corps. Ses doigts libres se crispèrent sur sa hanche alors qu’il se positionnait pour le prendre. Après un baiser, Ace poussa pour s’unir à lui.  
Le plaisir devint alors plus fort.  
Sa verge entra le plus loin possible dans cette chaleur étroite.  
Comme Julius semblait prêt à subir ses assauts, Ace se releva légèrement pour entamer ses coups de bassin.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il trouvait le moyen de percuter sa prostate et de lui procurer autant de plaisir.  
Ace vivait pour tous leurs moments de partage. Des piques lancées entre eux, de leur coopération, de leurs nuits d’amour et de repos. Pour ses yeux sombres, brillants de luxure et de sentiments. Pour ce plaisir et cette complicité ressentis dans l’union de leurs corps.  
Le Chevalier oublia sa lourde responsabilité, se concentra sur les réactions de son compagnon et laissa son corps exulter.  
Ses hanches se mouvaient d’elle-même alors que les sensations délicieuses remontaient le long de sa verge et envahissaient son bas-ventre.  
Julius attrapa sa main pour mêler leurs doigts ensemble alors que la jouissance était proche.  
Quand Ace croisa à nouveau son regard, il n’était pas loin de basculer. Il suffit de quelques mouvements supplémentaires pour les plonger dans le ravissement des sens.  
Ace se mit sur le dos et accueillit la tête de Julius sur sa poitrine. En se délectant de son état post-orgasmique, le Chevalier caressait les longs cheveux de Julius. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment.  
Ace fut surpris d’entendre le ventre de Julius gargouiller.  
—  J’ai passé la journée aux fourneaux. Et si on passait à table ?  
—  Tu espérais ma venue ?  
—  Ça fait cinq Noëls que tu t’invites.  
—  Comme si tu t’en plaignais…   
Ils passèrent de joyeuses fêtes, complètement à poils sous un tablier, en alternant sexe et nourriture.

 

                                                                                                                                                                    **Mimichan**

 

 

 


	6. Le bal des acteurs (par Mimichan)

 

 

Dissimulée dans une ruelle, Alice Lidell hésitait encore à se rendre aux festivités organisées par le Palais de Cœur. »  
Pour une seule et unique raison. En tant qu’intendant, Peter White, le lapin blanc, accueillait tous les visiteurs devant le portail en fer forgé.  
Ne possédant aucune tenue appropriée, Alice s’était vue offerte une robe de soirée bleue et bordée de dentelles blanches par ses amis. Tout son argumentaire pour se passer de la présence envahissante de Peter avait été démoli en quelques secondes. Elle aurait été ravie de cette occasion rarissime de s’amuser avec tout le Royaume, si le bal avait été organisé dans un autre territoire et par une autre personne.  
Maudit lapin blanc !  
Alice avait espéré éviter son soupirant pot de colle toute la soirée.  
Ce rustre de lapin blanc l’avait emmené de force dans le Royaume de Cœur et se mettait en quatre pour l’attirer dans le Palais.  
La Reine de Cœur Vivaldi avait certainement donné son aval pour les festivités afin que Peter arrête de la harceler avec cette idée et soit accaparé par les préparatifs.  
Alice comprenait maintenant pourquoi Peter lui avait foutu la paix pendant deux semaines.  
Il l’énervait, ce fichu lapin blanc et ses plans débiles pour la voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes… Elle serait étonnée qu’il se soit déplacé en personne pour inviter les autres habitants du Royaume. Il exultait, dans son habit de soirée aux couleurs rouges et blanches du Palais, parce qu’elle serait obligée de lui passer sous le nez.  
—  Apparemment, il n’y a pas que Peter qui soupire derrière un mur après sa dulcinée ! C’est charmant.  
—  Chapelier !  s’écria Alice en reconnaissant le ton sarcastique de Blood Dupré.  
Le Chapelier, dans son costume noir et blanc, impeccable de tous les jours, lui adressa un sourire narquois en agitant son parapluie.  
—  Tu as peur de cet individu ? Je peux le descendre, si tu veux ? Là, il est distrait par les invités. De plus, ses pensées ne sont tournées que vers toi. Il en oublie de se protéger. Je ne le raterai pas à cette distance, susurra Blood.  
—  Je ne pense pas que la Reine souhaite qu’on lui enlève son Premier ministre.  
—  Au contraire, elle serait ravie de se débarrasser de lui. Malheureusement, aucun d’entre nous n’est assez fort pour lui rendre ce service. Vivaldi a même cessé d’ordonner son exécution. Elle est dépitée qu’il ait réchappé aux gardes et à Ace des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.   
Surprise, Alice n’imaginait pas que la Reine ait souhaité se débarrasser de son plus fidèle serviteur.  
—  J’ignorais que son travail n’était pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.  
—  Voyons ! Alice ! Même toi, tu n’arrives pas à le supporter. Avoue-le. Tu joues les donneuses de leçon en critiquant notre mode de vie ultra-violent, mais, au fond de toi, tu aimerais que Peter passe l’arme à gauche. C’est viscéral ! Tu as envie qu’il se prenne une balle et se vide de son sang…  
—  Jamais de la vie ! Tu es dégoûtant Blood ! cria Alice.  
Malheureusement, sa voix avait suffisamment porté pour que Peter se rende compte de sa présence.  
—  Alice !  hurla Peter en abandonnant son poste pour courir jusqu’à elle.  
Alice se crispa en attendant l’impact avec le corps de Peter et ses bras autour d’elle.  
—  Avoue-le, la taquina Blood. Ça te fera un bien fou. Et peut-être que ça l’arrêtera dans sa fougue romantique.   
Comme si c’était possible… Peter stoppa son élan à deux centimètres d’elle et l’entoura de sa présence chaleureuse.  
—  Je suis content que tu sois venue !   
Alice le repoussa doucement. Elle s’en voulait d’apprécier la manière qu’il avait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait exactement ce qui lui plaisait. Cette absurdité l’énervait.  
Tout comme la ressemblance du Chapelier à son ancien fiancé, les attentions et les traits du visage de Peter la troublaient.  
—  Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, se plaint Peter en baissant ses longues oreilles blanches derrière sa chevelure opaline. Je dois m’occuper des invités. J’espère qu’on aura l’opportunité de danser ensemble.  
—  Je n’ai pas envie de me coltiner tes mains baladeuses.  
—  Hein ? Alice ! Je n’ai jamais eu de geste déplacé.   
Alice le fusilla du regard, en se souvenant de son baiser de bienvenue. Il avait détourné son attention pour l’obliger à boire cette potion qui la maintenait dans ce Royaume. Peter eut le bon ton de se sentir embarrassé. En d’autres circonstances, elle aurait peut-être apprécié le baiser d’un homme aussi séduisant et charismatique que Peter.  
—  Ne serai-je pas au courant de tout, Madame la séductrice ?  
—  Oh ! Toi ! Blood ! Tais-toi ! Il m’a embrassé de force !  
—  Le lapin est un sale voyou, se moqua Blood.  
—  Exactement ! Il m’a kidnappé et emmené ici !  
—  Tout s’explique, alors.   
Alice sentit l’atmosphère s’alourdir d’une tension électrique entre les deux hommes. Ils allaient encore se battre…  
—  On n’a pas le droit de tricher aux cartes, Peter White. Ceci est puni par la peine de mort.  
Le ton de Blood était chargé de menaces. Peter avait déjà sorti son arme et l’avait pointé contre son adversaire. Le sujet de la dispute semblait plus grave que d’habitude. Alice se tint prête à intervenir pour les séparer.  
—  Je n’ai pas triché. Tu ferais mieux de prendre garde à ton rôle et de réviser les règles du jeu.   
Blood parut étonné par l’affirmation de Peter. Les grandes qualités de l’Intendant demeuraient sa franchise et sa prudence. Peter avait donc réussi à contourner le règlement obscur du Royaume pour la soustraire à son monde.  
—  Heureusement, aujourd’hui est un jour de fête. Je me sens d’humeur clémente. Évidemment, tout ceci reste entre nous.  
—  Tu as peur d’être jugé ? se réjouit Blood.  
—  Je ne peux pas me justifier devant Alice. Et la Reine n’est pas connue pour sa patience. —  Reviens me voir plus tard, si tu veux connaître la raison de mes agissements.   
Furieuse d’être mise à l’écart sur un sujet aussi important, Alice le houspilla :  
—  Peter, j’ai le droit de savoir !  
—  Et moi, je n’ai pas le droit de te le dire !  
—  Très bien. Chapelier, vous êtes mon cavalier pour toute la soirée !  
—  Je n’aurais pas dû t’épargner, râla Peter.  
—  La demoiselle est caractérielle, tu devrais le savoir !  
—  En fait, je crois que je ne supporterai aucun de vous deux toute la soirée. Je vais retrouver Julius !   
—  Alice, tu es cruelle, se plaint Peter.  
—  Tu n’arriveras pas à m’apitoyer.  
Alice se fraya un chemin parmi les invités et retrouva l’horloger du Royaume en train de se plaindre de tout ce monde à Ace.  
Le Chevalier de la Reine demeurait l’une des cartes les plus hostiles à son encontre. Dangereux et lunatique, Ace ne comprenait pas l’engouement qu’elle provoquait dans le Royaume et se demandait si la tuer ramènerait enfin sa routine. Quand il était bien luné, il se révélait au contraire très agréable et serviable.  
L’horloger restait neutre dans les conflits du Royaume, son rôle lui permettant de ne pas se mêler de politique plus que nécessaire. Julius engageait officieusement Ace pour ses basses besognes et la Reine fermait les yeux à ce sujet. Ce devait être le seul passe-droit qu’il s’accordait. Pour son plus grand malheur, il était contraint par les règles du jeu de venir aux réceptions organisées par les autres domaines. Il détestait la foule. En ce moment même, il dégageait une forte négativité, caché dans sa longue veste noire.  
Alice tenta de parler d’autres choses que sa mort prochaine ou d’au combien cette soirée était futile. Peine perdue.  
Heureusement, le Chat du Cheshire, une perle ce Boris, se proposa comme cavalier pour la soirée. Il portait son boa rose fuchsia par-dessus un costume fait sur mesure pour l’occasion. Son ami s’était encore battu avec Ace ou Peter, parce qu’il portait des pansements sur les mains et la joue droite.  
Si elle attrapait l’Intendant du Palais, elle lui ferait la morale. Non ! Elle préférait ne pas croiser Peter.  
—  À quoi penses-tu ?  
—  À ce fichu lapin blanc. Tu t’es encore battu avec lui !  
—  Mais non ! Ace est agressif avec tout le monde depuis que tu es arrivé.  
—  Je lui en toucherai deux mots.  
—  Ne t’inquiète pas, Alice. Au début, Ace ne sait pas s’il veut m’occire ou non et joue avec moi. Ensuite, si je me cache, Ace oublie qu’il m’affrontait deux minutes plus tôt. Même s’il est très fort, il est tête en l’air. Par contre, il vaut mieux que j’évite de croiser Peter. L’Intendant a de la suite dans les idées.  
—  À qui le dis-tu ?  
—  Tu devrais te renseigner un peu plus sur la question, murmura Boris à son oreille.  
—  Hein ?   
Boris lui adressa son large sourire de chat.  
—  Franchement, je ne peux pas supporter Peter. M’intéresser à lui me fera perdre mon temps et mon énergie. Comment peut-il être tombé follement amoureux de moi aussi vite ?  
—  Très bonne question, Alice.  
—  Il me harcèle.  
—  Vous ne vous êtes vus que deux ou trois fois depuis ton arrivée au Royaume. Vos rencontres t’ont marqué.  
—  Il me colle !   
Boris se moqua d’elle et de ses réactions. Par la suite, certaines cartes se sentirent jalouses qu’elle ait accordé autant de danse au sale matou. Alice tourna entre les membres du personnel du Chapelier et le Chapelier en personne jusqu’à être sauvé par la Reine Vivaldi.  
—  Ça suffit de faire tournoyer la demoiselle ! On se comprend entre filles ! Venez vous asseoir avec moi !   
Alice suivit la Reine et son imposante robe rouge jusqu’aux bancs. Elles parlèrent de leurs ignobles chaussures de bal pendant plusieurs minutes en sirotant la boisson de la soirée. Alice ignorait comment se comporter avec Vivaldi. Elle connaissait son secret et certaines de ses activités personnelles. La Reine avait conservé son âme d’enfant dans son corps de femme et supportait de lourdes responsabilités.  
—   Je n’aime pas organiser des festivités au Palais. Cette fois-ci, on manquait de personnel. Peter a été insupportable à courir dans tous les sens pour effectuer la majorité du travail et engager de nouveaux cuisiniers. Je crois que je le préfère sagement assis derrière de la paperasse.  
—  Vous manquiez de personnel ?  
La Reine lui adressa un sourire doucereux qui la fit frissonner.  
—  Comme vous ne veniez pas le voir, Peter a passé ses nerfs sur le personnel. On a perdu au moins la moitié des serviteurs du Palais avec ses tirs de gâchette.   
Alice blêmit énormément. Cette violence gratuite, spécifique à ce monde, la bouleversait. Venant de Peter, elle la mettait très mal à l’aise.  
—  Enfin, c’est Peter.  
—  Excusez-moi, Reine Vivaldi. Je vais me rafraîchir.   
À peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le couloir qu’elle tomba nez à nez avec l’homme qu’elle désirait éviter. La malchance la poursuivait ce soir.  
—  Alice ! J’ai réussi à refiler l’entrée à un serviteur pour pouvoir te voir !  
—  Lâche-moi, Peter !  
—  Tu es cruelle, Alice. Pourquoi m’en veux-tu autant ?  
—  Tout d’abord, tu m’emmènes ici contre mon gré. Ensuite, tu m’embrasses de force…  
—  … Mais je ne voulais que ton bonheur !  
—  Peter, je ne serai pas heureuse avec toi. Et finalement, tu dois être l’acteur le plus violent de ce Royaume.  
—  Moi, au moins, je ne me cache pas. Tu devrais arrêter de voir le Chapelier.  
—  Je décide par moi-même de qui je fréquente ou non, râla Alice.  
—  Je te rappelle qu’il est le chef de la mafia locale. Tu sais ce que c’est la mafia, Alice ?  
—  Bien sûr que je le sais !  
—  Le Chapelier mène ses petites affaires sanglantes, se passe un costume neuf et un coup de brosse pour apparaître devant toi. Il en est de même pour ses sbires et tu n’y vois que du feu !  
—  Tu m’énerves !   
Alice détestait sa franchise et encore plus sa propension à la confronter à la réalité du Royaume.  
—  Tu penses vraiment que la Reine est mieux avec ses ordres d’exécution. L’Horloger charge Ace de liquider tous les opposants aux règles du jeu. Le Chef du parc d’attractions te berce d’illusions avec ses manèges foireux, alors qu’il est en guerre avec tous les territoires du Royaume. Et les autres cartes leur obéissent !  
—  Comme si la Reine t’imposait un quota de serviteur à plomber dans la semaine…   
Il y eut un gros blanc. Alice porta la main à la bouche, quand elle s’aperçut de toute la détresse de Peter. Elle pensait qu’il n’était qu’une personne insensible et cruelle.  
—  Je tire un petit peu au hasard pour donner sa chance à tout le monde. Ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, avoua-t-il. Les ordres sont les ordres. Je ne peux y échapper.  
—  Peter ! Mais c’est affreux !  
—  Ne dis pas à la Reine que je te l’ai dit, s’il te plaît, la supplia Peter. Elle risque de demander qu’on me coupe la tête. Quand elle abandonne enfin cette idée absurde, je me retrouve avec plein de travail sur les bras et je ne peux pas te voir.   
—  Je vais lui en toucher deux mots !  
—  Alice ! Non ! Surtout pas ! tenta de la retenir Peter. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.  
—  Tu n’as pas à subir ses caprices !  
—  Je ne supporterai pas que la Reine prenne mal ta remarque et demande ton exécution. Je serai obligé de lui obéir. Tu veux me fendre le cœur ? gémit-il.  
—  Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amoureux de moi ! On se connaît à peine.  
—  Justement, on devrait plus se voir ! la taquina Peter.  
—  Je ne peux pas te supporter.   
Alice serra les poings de rage. Elle détestait avoir tort. Bien qu’une partie de son aversion pour Peter soit à présent infondée, elle le trouvait encore agaçant.  
—  White, arrête d’embêter la demoiselle.  
—  Grr… Chapelier. Tu m’espionnes !  
—  Je me demandais où était passée Alice. Encore en train de séduire des hommes…  
—  Vous savez quoi ! Je vais rechercher une présence féminine.  
—  Alice ! Non !  
—  Mais elle s’amuse à faire tourner toutes les têtes, s’en amusa le Chapelier.  
—  Chapelier, gardez vos remarques déplacées pour vous.   
Alice profita que Blood et Peter se disputaient pour trouver la Reine. Elle était décidée à parler des conditions de travail de Peter. Vivaldi lui imposait de tuer ses employés, le surchargeait de travail et le menaçait de mettre sa tête à prix. Sa mauvaise première impression pour Peter avait été renforcée par sa tendance à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Des ordres imbéciles.  
—  Où est la Reine ? demanda-t-elle à l’un des serviteurs.  
—  Je l’ai vu se diriger par là. Elle s’entretient avec le Chevalier Ace. Il serait déplacé de les déranger.  
—  Merci pour le renseignement, lui sourit Alice.  
Elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir où un rai de lumière indiquait la pièce où se trouvaient la Reine Vivaldi et Ace, son Chevalier.  
—  Tout se déroule selon votre plan, dit Ace. Peter est bien trop occupé au Palais pour tenter de séduire Alice. De plus, j’emmène Alice se perdre dans le Royaume à la première occasion. Ainsi, Peter a encore moins de chance de la croiser.  
Troublée par de tels propos, Alice se porta contre le mur pour ne pas être repérée. Elle détestait ce genre de manigances. Elle saurait enfin ce qu’on lui cachait avec tant de ferveur.  
—  Tant mieux. Je n’ai pas envie que Peter gagne à nouveau la partie. Je détesterai que mon subordonné se pavane au bras d’Alice à nouveau.   
Pourtant, elle n’avait aucun souvenir de ce genre avec Peter.  
—  Tous les habitants tentent leur chance, en pensant que la partie précédente est caduque, disent du mal de Peter à Alice et le gênent à la première occasion. De plus, Peter agit n’importe comment dès qu’un habitant s’interpose entre Alice et lui.  
—  J’ai bien fait de le menacer de couper la tête d’Alice, s’il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il n’aurait pas dû la laisser filer la première fois. S’il était vraiment amoureux, il l’aurait retenu ici. Nous devons garder l’étrangère.  
—  Peter a été trop permissif avec Alice. Elle commence à m’énerver à vouloir changer notre mode de vie.  
—  C’est dommage. Ils étaient très amoureux. Je pensais que Peter était idéal pour la retenir ici. J’avais laissé faire… Il m’a terriblement déçu.  
—  En même temps, vous aviez menacé Peter de tuer Alice. Par jalousie.  
—  Il savait que c’était une menace en l’air. J’ai fait deux-trois tentatives pour lui rappeler que j’étais son supérieur…  
—  Il a pris cette menace très au sérieux. Depuis, il me déteste, râla Ace.  
—  Comme si tu l’appréciais, se moqua de lui la Reine.  
—  C’était une bonne idée de lui imposer des quotas de serviteurs à dégommer. Il perd toute sa superbe devant Alice. Le charme n’opère plus…  
—  J’espère que ce sera moi ou le Chapelier. Faire pression sur le Chapelier serait très intéressant. En tout cas, plus que sur Peter…  
—  Je ne pense pas qu’Alice en vaille la peine, votre Altesse. Je me demande comment Peter peut encore l’aimer après une telle trahison. Elle savait qu’il ne pourrait pas la suivre dans son monde à elle. Tout ça pour retrouver sa sœur… Quel mort tragique, d’ailleurs.  
—  Je me demande si Peter était autorisé à la ramener à la mort de sa sœur. Je pense que le règlement le permet. Et si ça se trouve, il le lui a promis.  
—  Stupide lapin fou amoureux, se moqua de lui Ace.  
—  Trop fou pour elle. Elle ne doit pas repartir dans son monde. Quelle chance qu’elle ait oublié son affection pour Peter. On peut s’amuser à nouveau avec elle.  
—  Et avec les nerfs de Peter. Tout un chacun le remet à sa place et le menace, sans qu’Alice ne s’aperçoive de quoi que ce soit…  
Bouleversée par ce genre de perfidie et troublée par ces nouvelles informations, Alice s’en alla sans un bruit. Des souvenirs de la mort de sa sœur et de son enterrement la hantaient alors qu’elle arpentait le Palais, l’âme en peine. Sa première aventure dans le Royaume de Cœur lui apparaissait par flashes intempestifs. Elle se souvenait des moments privilégiés qu’elle avait passés avec Peter et de ce qui l’avait attiré chez lui. Des rendez-vous amoureux à l’intimité de leur chambre, tout lui revenait. Pourquoi les empêchait-on de renouer ? Pourquoi Peter l’avait-il laissé partir ? Alice avait souhaité rester au chevet de sa sœur et avait pensé retrouver Peter ensuite. Sa sœur… Peter savait qu’elle perdrait la mémoire…  
En pleurs, Alice croisa à nouveau le chemin de Peter. Il avait une boussole lui indiquant sa position, ce n’était pas possible autrement.  
—  Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-moi tout, Alice !   
Sans explication, Alice se jeta dans ses bras chaleureux. Comment avait-elle pu l’oublier ?  
—  Je ne suis pas contre un peu de douceur, Alice. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
—  Je me souviens.  
Alerte, Peter vérifia que personne n’arpentait le couloir et l’emmena dans une chambre. Il la déposa sur une chaise, la questionna longuement sur ce qu’elle se rappelait ou non, en tentant de la réconforter par des caresses légères et des mots agréables. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer prévenant et adorable.  
—  Pourquoi je t’ai laissé ?  
—  On l’a décidé ensemble. Tu savais que ta sœur allait mourir dans quelques mois et tu voulais être à son chevet. Tu m’as demandé de venir te chercher après son enterrement. On pensait qu’on pourrait reprendre notre histoire. Seulement, tout s’est compliqué pour moi dans le Royaume. De plus, je n’ai pas le droit de te rappeler directement ton ancienne vie. Comment as-tu su ?  
—  J’ai entendu la Reine et Ace parler de nous.  
—  Je suis désolé que tu l’apprennes ainsi. J’ai tout fait pour que tu t’éloignes de moi et que tu ne sois pas en danger.  
—  Tu faisais exprès de m’énerver !, grogna Alice.  
—  J’ai eu peur qu’il t’arrive malheur à cause de moi. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.  
—  La Reine veut que je reste. Ce sera à certaines conditions.  
—  Ah… Tu vas négocier, s’inquiéta Peter.  
—  Tout d’abord, personne n’a le droit de dicter les allants de mon cœur.   
Les oreilles de Peter se baissèrent sous la culpabilité et la gêne.  
—  Sauf toi, peut-être, le taquina-t-elle.  
—  Tu m’as fait peur, Alice.  
Pour se faire pardonner, Alice l’embrassa tendrement.  
—  Ensuite, personne ne doit t’ordonner toute cette violence. Tu n’es pas comme ça.   
—  Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue.  
Alice ne se sentit pas gênée par la présence des bras de Peter autour de sa personne. Sa franchise, sa droiture et son affection, toutes ses qualités lui revenaient en mémoire.  
—  Tu n’es pas vraiment aussi collant…  
—  Ça dépend des jours.   
Peter avait utilisé l’un de ses pires défauts pour la faire fuir. Cet idiot !  
—  Je t’aime, Alice !   
Alice sentit ses joues la brûler. Maintenant qu’elle se souvenait de l’essentiel de leur relation, cette déclaration ne lui paraissait aucunement déplacée.  
—  Il va falloir que je me fasse à l’idée qu’on était heureux ensemble.  
—  Est-ce que tu veux t’allonger un peu ? Boire de l’eau ? Tu n’as pas mal à la tête.  
—  Ça tourne juste un peu.   
Peter l’emmena doucement vers le lit pour qu’elle puisse se souvenir de lui. Il s’allongea à côté d’elle et l’enlaça. Il ne dit pas un mot pour ne pas la perturber dans le recouvrement de sa mémoire. Alice avait de la peine pour sa sœur. Toute cette tristesse enfouie ressortait. De plus, elle s’en voulait d’avoir mis Peter dans une situation aussi inconfortable et de l’avoir autant rejeté. La première fois, elle avait suivi Peter sous son apparence animale et était tombée dans le trou qui menait au Royaume. Alice sourit. Peter l’avait bien mieux accueilli la première fois. Empreint de curiosité, il avait craint qu’elle ne se plaise pas au Royaume de Cœur à cause des mœurs violentes de ses habitants. Il avait été son guide, son ami puis son amant.  
Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi on prenait plaisir à les séparer.  
—  C’est un jeu pour eux, Alice, alors que l’amour n’en est pas un.  
Alice plongea son regard dans celui de Peter.  
—  Je ne suis pas un trophée, le taquina-t-elle.  
—  On dirait que la mémoire te revient plutôt bien. Cet instant précis te plaît particulièrement ?   
La caresse des mains de Peter sur son corps provoqua autant d’émotions que le souvenir de leurs ébats amoureux passés. Elle s’était déhanchée sur lui, tout en plaisantant avec lui, sans aucune honte.  
—  Peter ! râla-t-elle.  
—  Ma fiancée, tu m’as terriblement manqué !  
—  Le sexe ou ta fiancée ?  
—  Ma fiancée, voyons.   
Peter déposait déjà tout un tas de baisers dans son cou, alors que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse. Il savait encore s’y faire, le bougre.  
—  J’aime bien cette robe.  
—  Peter, je suis encore un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne suis pas vraiment détendue à cause de cet afflux d’information.  
—  Je peux te détendre et te faire penser à autre chose, lui proposa-t-il.  
—  J’ai du mal à me faire à l’idée que je t’adore.  
—  J’espère que ça ne te troublera pas très longtemps.  
—  Si tu te montrais adorable, j’aurais plus de facilité à le faire.   
Alice étouffa un gémissement quand ses doigts passèrent sous sa culotte. Son point sensible venait d’être stimulé de manière agréable.  
—  Ça va si je te donne du plaisir ?  
—  Oui… Mais et toi ?  
—  J’attendrai.   
Alice vint à la rencontre de ses doigts sur son sexe pour augmenter les sensations. Peter avait raison. Le plaisir charnel chassait toute autre forme de pensée dans sa tête. Alors qu’un mal de crâne pointait, ses attouchements délicats la soulageaient de ce poids bien trop lourd à porter. Peter arrivait à la faire frissonner sous la sensation de ses doigts en elle.  
Sa main remonta le long de son pantalon, se posa sur son érection et la massa à travers le tissu. Le satisfaire également allégeait sa tête. Elle entendait leurs cris de plaisir mélangés et sentait l’orgasme poindre tout doucement. Peter connaissait les faiblesses de son corps et elle, les siennes.  
Elle espérait ne jamais plus oublier l’amour qu’elle portait à son fiancé et se battrait pour assurer leur bonheur dans le Royaume de Cœur.

 

 


	7. Un subtil parfum d'épice (par Odea Nigthingale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'homme était beau et jeune. Sa peau sans défauts, dorée, douce comme celle d'un bébé l'avait affolé dès le premier toucher. Il ferma la main sur une masse de boucles épaisses, presque noires et plongea son regard dans le liquide brun de ses yeux. Il y fut accueilli par une lueur lubrique - oh oui John l'avait bien choisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux anniversaire à la ficothèque ardente pour ses cinq ans !!  
> Il était important pour moi de marquer le coup car la ficothèque a recueilli plusieurs de mes fic et c'est à chaque fois une joie pour moi de recevoir leur notification. De plus j'ai aussi beaucoup découvert de fictions et donc d'auteurs grâce à cette bibliothèque virtuelle… que de lectures épicées je leur dois !!  
> Je me suis donc employée à essayer d'écrire un PWP très porno… je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi mais je pense que tous les amateurs de lemon y trouveront quand même leur compte !  
> Je remercie très fort mes bêtas relectrices et correctrices : Asiliss et Electre1964 ! Vous êtes adorables de m'avoir dépannée comme ça !!

 

L'homme était beau et jeune. Sa peau sans défauts, dorée, douce comme celle d'un bébé l'avait affolé dès le premier toucher. Il ferma la main sur une masse de boucles épaisses, presque noires et plongea son regard dans le liquide brun de ses yeux. Il y fut accueilli par une lueur lubrique - oh oui John l'avait bien choisi. L'homme ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, tout ce qu'il aurait envie de lui faire.Il poussa doucement la tête vers le bas et de son autre main entreprit de défaire sa braguette. Le long zip qui suivit cassa le silence qui régnait au 221B depuis que Sherlock y était entré. Il passa un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, douce, si douce, et pulpeuse, et pénétra légèrement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il continua la caresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre entièrement et qu'un bout de langue vienne timidement effleurer le bout de son pouce. Il se plaça alors, d'un sexe que toute la scène avait rendu très dur, entre les lèvres offertes sans réprimer le gémissement obscène qui sortit de sa gorge. C'est alors qu'un autre gémissement lui répondit et que John le toucha pour la première fois de la soirée. Il posa une main impatiente sur la gorge blanche et longue, sentant le pouls rapide contre ses doigts et le baisa d'une bouche gourmande, humide, tendre et vorace à la fois. Le baiser était plus porno que la pipe que lui taillait l'inconnu si brun. John lui faisait le grand jeu, tour à tour le pénétrant de sa langue en forçant sa bouche, pourtant très disponible, puis sortant la sienne et mimant une fellation, la suçant avec force bruits mouillés. Avec toujours cette main qui serrait tendrement son cou. Sherlock adorait quand John se lâchait comme ça. Il se sentait devenir très désirable, très sexy, irrésistible. Il donna quelque coups de hanche et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la force du baiser. Le jeune homme se masturbait tout en pompant son sexe et ne le quittait pas de son regard liquide, le souffle court. Et c'était magnifique de sentir ces deux langues faire des choses semblables à deux endroits sensibles de son corps. Il s'abandonna aux sensations.

oOo

Sherlock n'était pas rentré trop tard exprès ce soir là. Il attendait sa surprise et comme il savait à peu près de quoi il retournait, il ne s'était pas fait attendre. John aimait trop lui faire des cadeaux, il ne voulait pas le décevoir une fois de trop.  
Quand il avait franchi le seuil, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et semblait vide. Sherlock se souriait à lui même en accrochant son écharpe suivi par son manteau. Dans le silence les respirations étaient parfaitement perceptibles. À quoi allait-il avoir droit ? Une "surprise" avec ballons, flonflons et cotillons ? Mmh les respirations bien qu'un peu fébriles ne semblaient pas nombreuses, peut-être quelque chose de plus intime, un ami ou deux, un verre de champagne ? Il faisait bon et les dernières braises d'un feu rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. À leurs lueurs Sherlock aperçut enfin le corps assis dans son fauteuil.  
Il était nu. Et inconnu.  
Sherlock ne voyait de lui que ses contours qui brillaient aux lueurs fanées des dernières braises du feu. Ses cheveux faisait un halo tourmenté autour d'une tête invisible. Sherlock eut un instant un bref souvenir de ce moment où il avait vu Irène pour la première fois. Cela ressemblait à la même scène en négatif. Le blanc était noir, les contours accentués, la femme devenue homme… pouvait-il être soumis ? John apparut alors sortant de la cuisine, deux coupes à la main. Il lui en tendit une.  
—  Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock.  
Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, oui c'était bien du champagne, il sourit en buvant une gorgée. Il s'approcha alors de son fauteuil, John lui reprit la coupe des mains et en s'installant dans le sien lui demanda avec une assurance forcée après s'être raclé la gorge :  
—  Hum...Veux-tu profiter de ton cadeau ?  
Sherlock s'agenouilla souplement près de l'inconnu, posa une main sur le bras du fauteuil, et l'observa de sa manière particulière, scannant tout le corps en un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme avait les jambes légèrement écartés, il ne cachait rien et il n'était pas en érection. Sa peau était plus foncée qu'il n'avait pu l'apercevoir au début, mais impossible de deviner une quelconque origine ethnique ( vraiment John avait fait fort ), ses cheveux étaient noirs et formaient d'épaisses boucles, ses yeux, bruns et malicieux. Il lui souriait sans timidité, sans trop d'assurance non plus. Il n'était pas drogué, ce n'était pas un professionnel.  
Sans grand étonnement les informations qu'il avait recueillies étaient plutôt vagues. Le doux rire de John tinta à ses oreilles, alors il se redressa et observa autrement.  
Il était jeune, voire vraiment très jeune, sa peau était lisse sans aucune cicatrice, sans aucune particularité hormis sa grande beauté. Son corps était parfait, des courbes harmonieuses et des mensurations idéales. Son visage un peu moins, mais cela le rendait intéressant. La pointe de son nez était légèrement écrasée, et ses yeux un peu trop écartés, mais ses cils très longs faisaient une ombre majestueuse sur ses joues pleines et rondes. Sherlock se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, la vue de ce jeune corps qui se laissait à contempler lui donnait des envies troublantes et réveillait une partie de son anatomie. L'homme remua alors un peu, il serra ses jambes légèrement et Sherlock devina plus qu'il ne vit que les effets de son observation attentive avaient été multiples. L'inconnu soupira légèrement tout en restant muet. Sherlock sentit son souffle sur la peau de ses mains. Il posa alors un genou sur l'accoudoir et ne résista plus à le toucher. Ses mains suivirent les courbes de ses arcades sourcilières très prononcées, la texture des poils de ses sourcils lissée par la pulpe de ses doigts, descendirent sur les maxillaires où elles glissèrent le long des lignes de son cou, jusqu'à masser les épaules larges. Le bout de ses doigts épousait le grain poli de cette peau, chaude comme une huile chauffée au soleil. Il caressa longuement les muscles du dos de cette sculpture vivante, écoutant le souffle précipité de leurs respirations. Il entendait John remuer dans son fauteuil et son propre cœur battre fort dans sa tête. L'odeur des sexes qui se réveillent parfumait le salon, une odeur de tourbe et de champs de blé qui se marierait avec celle du port au retour de la pêche.  
Le sien lui faisait mal, tendu dans son pantalon si serré. Il percevait l'urgence de John qui retenait à grand peine des gémissements entre frustration et désir. C'est à cet instant que, se remettant sur ses pieds, il attrapa la chevelure de ce jeune corps pour profiter de son cadeau du mieux qu'il pouvait.

oOo

Le son des corps mouillés frottés entre eux, se mêlait aux gémissements étouffés - par la queue de Sherlock- du jeune homme. John collait étroitement son bassin contre la cuisse droite de son amant. Celui-ci avait l'impression que le pénis, qu'il sentait à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, était un organe lui appartenant. Il connaissait son odeur, sa dureté et ses changements d'humeur. Cette impression de familier que John dégageait était magnifiée par l'excitation de l'inconnu. Il était troublant d'être dans une bouche toute neuve, de sentir une langue inconnue lui titiller le frein, taquiner l'entrée de son urètre, tout en étant rassuré par la présence chaleureuse, amicale, d'un amant de longue date qui fouillait sa bouche d'une langue vorace. De sentir le goût de celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait toujours autant envie d'avaler, par qui il avait toujours envie d'être pris et de se faire prendre.  
Soudainement un long frisson commença en haut de sa nuque et courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'arrêta brusquement, serra son sexe humide contre son ventre et se força à respirer tranquillement.  
John s'écarta de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui arrêta le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main autour de son sexe. Alors, dans un mouvement spontané et complètement imprévu, il refit les mêmes gestes que Sherlock peu de temps auparavant et glissa à son tour dans la bouche inconnue son propre pénis. Il stoppa toutefois tout essai de mouvement de sa main. Il attendait que Sherlock se reprenne et puisse repartir de plus belle. Ses petits arrêts en cours de session lui avaient toujours beaucoup réussi. Il tenait toujours plus longtemps après cela.  
Quand Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, il faillit jouir à l'image d'un John débraillé, chemise sortie de son pantalon, ceinture et haut du pantalon défait debout devant l'inconnu nu, agenouillé, qui les mains sur le sol se contentait d'avoir son sexe en bouche. Il s'approcha, défit les derniers boutons et caressa la poitrine de son ami. Puis il l'obligea à reculer - dans un bruit mouillé, le sexe sortit de la bouche - puis l'embrassa, le penchant sur le dossier du fauteuil, glissant son corps entre ses jambes. C'était un baiser calme mais fort et plein de confiance. Il lui caressait les cheveux, massait son cuir chevelu du bout de ses doigts agiles. Il s'écarta cependant rapidement, ses yeux changeants, couleur du temps, tombèrent dans le regard bleu franc de John. Un sourire complice et John guida tout ce petit monde en direction de la chambre au bout du couloir. Sherlock en profita pour glisser une main sous le slip de John et l'autre sur les fesses lisses et rebondies de son jeune ami. De ses longs majeurs, il joua avec les deux fentes et flatta légèrement les courbes affolantes.  
Arrivés dans la chambre, les co-locataires se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec une aisance née de l'habitude. Envoyer valser d'un coup de pied adroit les mocassins de Sherlock - John adorait marcher pieds nus chez lui - retirer les pantalons, défaire les derniers boutons, faire glisser les slips sur les chevilles - ce bref moment, tellement érotique, du bout de tissu entravant deux pieds ensembles… Une fois fait, ils se tournèrent vers leur inconnu et l'allongeant entre eux, s'essayèrent au jeu du miroir. Si Sherlock léchait la joue droite, John faisait de même sur la gauche. Ils caressèrent un bras chacun, puis les pectoraux où chacun prit un téton brun chocolat du bout de leurs doigts. Cela fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ils prirent chacun une place sur le cou bronzé, et goutèrent la saveur inconnue de sa sueur. Ils glissèrent de concert le long des côtes, ce qui fit se tortiller un instant l'objet de leurs attentions, puis commencèrent une caresse savante. La main droite de Sherlock et la main gauche de John, chacune sur une des hanche, passèrent lentement, langoureusement et au même rythme le long de l'aine, glissèrent leurs doigts dans le creux que forment les cuisses, remontèrent en se caressant le dos de leurs mains. Ils refirent la même caresse encore et encore, faisant attention de ne toucher à aucun moment l'organe sortant fièrement de son nid de poils brun. Doucement, de manière imperceptible, les jambes musclées à la peau si douce, s'écartaient l'une de l'autre. L'espace se faisait plus grand, la caresse s'élargissait aussi, les doigts furetaient plus haut. C'était merveilleusement excitant de sentir leurs fantasmes se rejoindre, de se comprendre d'un regard, d'un geste. Le jeune dans un long soupir écarta alors largement les cuisses, geste qui fit se resserrer encore plus étroitement quelque chose dans leurs ventres.  
Sherlock découvrit alors une petite boule de silicone orangée qui dépassait de son ouverture agrandie par l'engin. Il se lécha les lèvres et sa respiration s'accéléra un moment ; un plug anal ! Il rencontra le sourire triomphant de John face à sa surprise :  
—  Je te l'ai ouvert, comme ça il est tout prêt pour toi.  
Sherlock ne put empêcher son esprit de voguer vers la scène qui avait précédé son arrivé. John n'avait pas uniquement fait se déshabiller son inconnu. Il l'avait "préparé". C'est à dire qu'il avait soigneusement lubrifié le plug et enfoncé doucement l'engin dans l'anus du jeune homme. Sherlock devinait qu'il avait dû utiliser plusieurs tailles. Après l'avoir fait se pencher en avant, il lui avait certainement demandé de se masturber pour rendre l'opération plus douce et agréable. Le tableau flotta devant ses yeux : John penché en avant, introduisant le silicone lubrifié dans un trou étroit, les fesses du demandeur poussant légèrement vers lui.  
Il serra le bout du plug et le fit jouer un instant, le tournant, le poussant et le retirant tour à tour en écoutant soigneusement les bruits que cela tiraient des lèvres pulpeuses qui palpitaient un instant plus tôt autour de son sexe.  
Le nœud se serra encore à la vue des yeux fous d'excitation de John devant le spectacle qu'il offrait.  
—  Retire-le toi, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque.  
—  Mmh oh d'accord.  
Il fit mettre le jeune homme sur ses genoux, les mains à plat sur le lit, les jambes écartées et, ne quittant pas des yeux le regard argenté et brillant, il retira un plug très luisant.  
Sherlock tendit deux doigts vers les lèvres de John qui, après un bref regard teinté de malice, les prit dans sa bouche. Les doigts avaient le goût du jeune homme, salé et épicé comme un goût du curcuma, une odeur de souk après la pluie. Ils tétèrent chacun les doigts de l'autre, jouant de leur langue entre l'interstice, sur la peau si sensible. Puis taquinèrent de concert l'entré douce et ridée qui se tendait vers eux et glissèrent si facilement à l'intérieur qu'ils pouvaient s'effleurer mutuellement dans l'antre chaud et doux. Après moult caresses qui tiraient de longs gémissement à leur petit jouet, ils ne tinrent plus. Leurs pénis tendus à l'extrême suintaient de petites gouttes transparentes. Sherlock se plaça derrière le cul offert, ses cuisses pâles légèrement écartés. John sortit le tube de lubrifiant pour en enduire de son contenu le sexe tendu de son ami. Suivant les veines, palpant les couilles tendues et pleines, il en profita pour graver dans sa rétine l'image de la peau blanche comme le lait contrastant avec la peau brune et luisante. Se mettant dans son dos, il le guida, de ses mains rendues très glissantes, vers l'entrée restée béante. Sherlock prit appui contre les hanches et laissa John pousser derrière lui. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son sexe entrer enfin dans l'ouverture étroite. Cela le serra moins qu'habituellement tout en restant délicieusement chaud et humide. Il avala sa salive et commença à bouger. L'odeur épicée lui montait à la tête, sa sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. Il s'aperçut qu'il remuait que lorsque John glissa un doigt lubrifié en lui. Il geignit plus fort et entendit la réponse du corps qu'il pilonnait sur le matelas. Il se rendit compte à quel point il faisait attention à John, et à ce que celui-ci lui faisait, et à quel point il ne faisait plus attention à ce jouet placé dans ses mains imprudentes. Il pilonna plus fort. Quand il sortait de l'anus placé devant lui, le sien rencontrait le doigt de John. Puis celui-ci en mit plusieurs, mais Sherlock ne sut pas combien, sa tête n'était plus là. Les doigts affolants suivaient tous ses mouvements et les gémissements de John à son oreille disaient quelque chose. Ils lui racontaient à quel point il était beau et fabuleux. Comme sa queue était belle, que son trou était un endroit parfait et que John, après, lui enfoncerait son propre sexe dedans pour lui faire subir tout ce qu'il faisait subir à l'inconnu. Il oubliait tout, sauf les doigts de John et la sensation du nœud qui se serrait de plus en plus jusqu'à finalement lâcher, dans un grand cri, un flot de semence avec une impression de libération intense. Le frisson retenu plus tôt put alors trouver son chemin, de son épine dorsale à son anus, si bien que John dût le sentir avec ses doigts ainsi placés.  
Quand Sherlock reprit le contrôle de son cerveau, John le serrait contre lui et maladroitement lui séchait doucement les yeux. Il sentait ses jambes reposer sur les jambes de l'inconnu un peu plus connu, de façon intime tout du moins, qui était lui même affalé sur le ventre. Il sentait quelques larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.  
—  Tu pleures… entendit-il, prononcé d'une voix douce.  
—  C'est une réaction normale du corps en période post-orgasme…  
Répondit-il légèrement agacé et il rajouta en se redressant sur un coude :  
—  Je ne me sens pas triste du tout.  
Ses yeux encore embués brillaient si fort dans la demi-obscurité, qu'il en éclairait les reflets des mèches blondes de John. Ils partagèrent encore un de leur fameux baiser qui fut interrompu par un :  
—  Et moi alors ?  
Teinté d'indignation et de séduction… et d'un accent très prononcé. Sherlock comprit pourquoi le porteur de cet accent n'avait pas parlé jusque là. John en avait donné la consigne. Cela aurait été trop facile de deviner d'où l'inconnu venait, et par la suite, qui était-il et comment John avait fait sa connaissance. Le détective consultant arborait maintenant un sourire triomphant devant lequel John soupira, faussement énervé.  
—  Je le dis ou bien garde-t-on le mystère ? ronronna-t-il.  
Puis il réalisa que c'était très gentil de sa part, il ne demandait pas habituellement. L'orgasme devait lui avoir envoyé une bonne dose d'ocytocine, se moqua-t-il intérieurement.  
John sembla réfléchir intensément puis se redressa et s'appuya sur ses genoux :  
—  Allez, fais-toi plaisir ! lui dit-il dans un sourire malicieux.  
Le jeune inconnu imita John et s'assit sur le lit près à écouter lui aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas compris grand chose.  
Sherlock se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui éclaira son visage en lui donnant un bref instant un aspect clownesque. Il tendit la main et la posa sur sa ligne de mâchoire inférieure, l'index touchait et caressait le lobe de son oreille et le pouce massait doucement sa joue pleine. C'était un moment de tendresse mais John ne s'y trompa pas. Sherlock n'éprouvait de la tendresse que pour sa déduction pas pour l'homme derrière.  
—  Jeune inconnu tu es français et même Parisien. De cela je peux déduire que c'est l'une des premières fois que tu viens à Londres. Tu as fait connaissance avec John sur internet via son blog je présume, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas… John a fini par te contacter. Voilà. Ah aussi… tu es étudiant. Ai-je eu tort quelque part ?  
Cela débité à toute vitesse dans un français impeccable teinté d'une légère touche britannique.  
Le jeune garçon se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Il avait l'air sous le choc, comme si un de ses rêves les plus fous avait été réalisé. Il rougissait aussi un peu, baissait les yeux, ne savait plus où regarder avant de balbutier dans un anglais mâtiné de français :  
—  Oh, merci M.Holmes, c'est incroyable, incroyable ! Non c'est tout vrai ! Mais comment vous avez fait ? Je… vous…  
Sherlock l'interrompit grossièrement en se tournant vers un John médusé par l'échange :  
—  Es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Il me semble un peu trop admiratif.  
John éclata de rire.  
—  Évidemment qu'il l'est. Qui viendrait de France pour… euh une partie à trois, sans ça ? Qu'as-tu deviné, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? rajouta-t-il impatiemment.  
—  Je n'ai pas deviné ! J'ai déduit. Rien d'extraordinaire… ton blog… tu l'as invité après qu'il t'ait écrit plusieurs fois. Il t'a envoyé sa photo ?  
—  Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas dev… déduit pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui.  
—  Je pense qu'il ne devait pas y avoir tant de choix.  
—  Détrompe-toi Sherlock il y avait le choix. Je l'ai voulu lui parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Pas tant de moi que de toi !  
Sherlock fit silence un instant avant de reprendre avec une voix qu'il rendit très basse et plus séduisante encore que possible.  
—  Ok tu nous as mis un fan dans les pattes, on en fait quoi maintenant ?  
John haussa les épaules :  
—  Pff on lui fait l'amour le mieux possible. On le fait grimper au rideau. Et puis on lui dit merci… enfin je lui dis merci puisque je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour ça. Et je t'assure que c'est un gentil garçon. J'ai tchaté longtemps avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Son seul défaut c'est d'être amoureux de toi. C'était trop mignon quand il a fini par me l'avouer, comme si je n'avais pas déjà deviné ! Il ne te plaît pas mon cadeau ?  
Sherlock rit et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait pris un air inquiet.  
—  Oui tu as raison John c'est un gentil garçon et il me plaît… beaucoup !  
Il caressa de sa main le sexe en berne du garçon qui tressauta surpris.  
—  Appelle-moi Sherlock, quel est ton prénom ?  
Le jeune homme lui répondit en se reprenant et avec plus d'assurance :  
—  Michel… je peux l'avoir mon baiser ?  
—  Viens.  
Sherlock se penchant sur un John interrogatif, l'embrassa de nouveau attirant Michel dans son sillage. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement et leurs trois langues se rencontrèrent dans l'espace situé entre leurs bouches. John et Sherlock plongèrent ensuite tous les deux dans celle qui leur était si excitante parce que neuve et qui avait gardé le goût du foutre de l'un d'eux. Ils jouèrent, les trois langues se taquinaient dans l'espace d'une bouche. C'était très rempli, très ouvert, très aqueux. Cela les fit bander derechef, les trois. Même Sherlock qui avait déjà joui.

oOo

Un rayon de lune passait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sherlock, affalé sur le lit, bleuissait l'arrière de ses cuisses jusqu'à l'épaule, faisant luire la rondeur de ses fesses. Sa main dans la pénombre reposait sur un corps endormi, sur lequel s'appuyait aussi la tête de John aux cheveux ébouriffés. Leur blondeur ressortait sur la peau foncée. Sherlock tendit la main et actionna l'interrupteur, une lumière douce éclaira la scène et alors se révélèrent les traces de leur soirée agitée. Si cela n'avait été que boucles en désordres et draps froissés… Leurs yeux, quoique encore brillants d'excitation, étaient cernés, leurs lèvres rouges et gonflées. Ils avaient du mal à relever leurs têtes, lourdes de tous ces ébats. Dans quelques jours se verraient des petites marques rondes, empreintes de doigts, sur leurs hanches. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire par-dessus le corps de Michel où luisait des traces blanches. Deux mains se joignirent tendrement sur lui et enlacées glissèrent sur sa peau du haut de ses fesses vers sa nuque où elles le firent frissonner.  
Il y en avait eu des frissons ce soir.

oOo

—  Mm oh oui encore, plus loin…  
Gémissait Sherlock le nez coincé dans l'aine de John. Les draps qui pendaient en dehors du lit, donnaient à leurs ébats une allure de théâtre antique. Les corps emmêlés, statues grecques mobiles. Le plus brun avait son visage entre les fesses du plus pâle, qui lui même enroulait sa bouche sur la queue de l'ancien militaire dont les poils blonds brillaient d'une pâle lueur de lune sur son corps athlétique,  
Michel sortit sa langue pour pouvoir lui répondre.  
—  Tu veux que je…? Je peux…?  
—  Aah… viens !  
Et il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans la moiteur exquise fourré devant lui. Les mains de Michel l'écartaient encore plus en poussant sur ses cuisses qu'il ouvrit tellement qu'il semblait écartelé pantelant sur le lit aux draps froissés, jambes à l'équerre et torse plongeant et replongeant sur le pénis tendu de son ami. La mâchoire, aussi grande ouverte que le reste de son corps, branlait encore et encore la queue familière qui avait toutefois un goût légèrement différent ce soir-là ; celui de l'interdit. John avait une vue de rêve et les sensations qui allaient avec. Les boucles de soie effleuraient en passant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les gémissements que Sherlock produisait, envoyaient des ondes à travers sa queue. Il voyait, à la lumière que la fenêtre lui offrait, son cul dressé s'offrir, se lever, se tendre vers la bouche et la la langue habile de Michel, ensuite après son sexe fier et si (oh oui on pouvait le dire ) absolument bandant que John n'était pas loin d'en avoir envie aussi. La salive lui vint à la bouche quand les larges mains du jeune homme, brunes et fortes, flattèrent doucement l'arrière-train bleuté. Il vit le pénis disparaître entre les fentes de son ami et sentit sur son propre sexe la réponse à ce stimuli. La salive de Sherlock coulait le long de sa queue mélangée à ses propres sécrétions. Il serrait de ses lèvres gonflées et appuyait si fort sur toute sa longueur. Cela était insoutenable et en même temps délicieux de sentir son excitation à travers les mouvements de sa bouche.  
—  Ah merde ! Merde !  
John n'eut pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre le sens du mot prononcé par Michel. Sa version anglaise régnait dans sa tête. Le plaisir s'intensifiait tellement qu'il faillit se lâcher dans la bouche de son ami. Sherlock qui l'avait senti, serra étroitement la base de son pénis puis absorba, avec son corps, les poussés de Michel qui pompait derrière lui, sortant des "han" à chaque coup, les empêchant de remonter jusqu'à John.  
—  Ne jouis pas ! Pas encore. Je veux que tu le goûtes aussi. Je veux voir son sexe entrer en toi.  
—  Oh oui. gémit John, j'en ai envie.  
L'air s'embrumait des vapeurs de leur transpiration. On se serait cru en pleine scène tropicale, ne manquait que les feulements d'animaux sauvages. Les tambours de leur cœur battant largement à leurs oreilles. La folie de leurs ébats les entourait d'une atmosphère si lourde et odorante que leurs têtes tournaient dans cette chaleur épaisse. Le triolisme les plongeait dans un monde d'étrangeté fascinant, épiçant leur amour.  
—  Tourne-toi John je vais te préparer.  
Avalant sa salive John obtempéra. Il sentait le retour de ce nœud dans l'estomac qui précédait toujours ce genre d'exercice. La diablesse dans son corps était toujours aussi affolante, longue, musclée - à parler aussi rapidement - et surtout terriblement adroite. Sherlock prit le temps de passer quelques coups de langue sur l'anneau de chair avant de le pénétrer. La bouche posée contre, enfouit à l'intérieur, il fit comme pour un baiser. John sentait son nœud se déplacer au gré de ses mouvements, la douleur du désir absolu s'installait progressivement dans le bas de ses reins. Chaque fois qu'il sentait la langue tourner à l'intérieur de son anus et l'écarter un peu plus, il éprouvait comme le besoin mélangé de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la bouche ou de se retirer tellement c'était fort. Il sentit la poigne de Sherlock le retenir, de ses mains qui se cramponnaient à ses cuisses et l'empêchaient de fuir. Quoi qu'il fasse maintenant, il était maintenu. Sherlock le travaillait et le travaillait encore de la langue, rapidement, brusquement, tendrement. Puis il y mit ses lèvres et mordilla délicatement tout le pourtour. John ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la sensation.  
Un degré de folie plus loin, bacchanales revisitées. Les gorges ne retiennent plus les sons. Les narines s'affolent d'odeur puissantes de mâles, de fauves en rut. Essoufflements, battements de cœur résonnent dans leurs poitrines couvertes de salive, sueur ou autre... que sais-je encore.  
Michel, qui avait changé de partenaire, pilonnait le cul de John tandis que Sherlock le touchait de partout. Son corps semblait brûler entièrement sous les caresses de ces longues mains fines. Dans son dos tapait le sexe dressé du célèbre détective. Sa langue passait sur son oreille et sa nuque, descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, léchant chaque vertèbre. Le pénis qui s'était déplacé, adhérait maintenant légèrement sur ses cuisses. Sherlock se faisait une overdose de peau brune et épicée, flairant au passage les parfums exotiques qui s'en exhalaient. Et John qui hurlait sous ses coups pendant que Sherlock affolait son cœur, de ses mains, sexe, langue et souffle. Ses mains qui ripaient sur ses pectoraux, jouaient avec ses tétons, tirait les poils de son torse. Sa queue entre eux deux, le poids de son corps, les frottements, les gouttes de sueurs ou de liquide séminale qui gouttaient sur son dos. Les gémissements affolants de cette voix couleur de miel qui lui disait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il éclata de toute sa sève retenue et pompa de ses dernières forces dans le cul à sa disposition. John sentit le liquide jaillir et l'emplir de sa chaleur. Il se répandit dans un dernier cri sur le matelas et dans les mains que Sherlock avait glissé sur lui pour le délivrer. Il s'abattit sur le lit et le corps brun le rejoignit. Les deux souffles rapides et affolés essayaient vainement de se réguler. Sherlock en décida autrement. Sa main trempée se posa sur sa queue pendant que l'autre caressait les corps allongés, offerts, qui remuaient faiblement. Ses doigts réchauffaient les endroits humides qui se refroidissaient. Il se masturbait en regardant les fesses couvertes de liquides, en l'étalant plus encore sur les cuisses musclés. Les jambes multiples s'écartèrent lentement sous ses caresses insistantes. Leur impuissance due à l'épuisement, affolait Sherlock, le rendait fou de désir. La vision du corps de John écartelé par le pénis puissant du jeune homme flottait encore dans sa tête, et ses cris dans ses oreilles. Il jouit alors de corps et d'esprit, son sexe se vida largement sur les corps réceptifs, sa tête sembla éclater sous la puissance de l'orgasme. Comme un acouphène surdimensionné, un fil chauffé à blanc lui traversa le cerveau.

Après quelques instants de repos, les doigts toujours enlacés et posés sur le cou de leur jeune ami, les yeux de chacun dans le regard de l'autre, leur souffle revenait enfin à la normale.  
—  Tu as soif peut-être ? Demanda Sherlock à John.  
—  Oui très. Répondit un John dubitatif. ( Sherlock aller lui chercher à boire, même en état de post-orgasme ? )  
—  Tu devrais regarder derrière la tête de lit. Dit alors un Sherlock avec un air réjoui.  
—  Quoi ? Hein ?  
—  Tends la main, glisse-la derrière l'oreiller. Précisa-il alors d'un ton faussement patient.  
John fit ce que lui demandait son ami. Paresseusement il fouilla et sentit contre ses doigts la forme froide et ronde d'une bouteille, qu'il ramena devant son regard éberlué. C'était une belle bouteille fine et élégante contenant un liquide jaune paille. Une étiquette annonçait sobrement : " Château d'Yquem- Sauterne - 2010 "  
—  Joyeux anniversaire John. Lui glissa alors Sherlock d'une voix douce.  
John se demanda quand avait-il pu être aussi ému. Sherlock n'avait pas oublié qu'ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de leur rencontre et toutes leurs grandes premières. Le premier regard, la première enquête, la première fois que l'un d'entre eux avait sauvé la vie de l'autre, leur premier baiser… leur première fois. Sa pomme d'Adam faisait des allers-retours rapides et il ne savait que dire. Après un long grognement d'hésitation il lâcha malgré tout :  
—  Euh je n'y connais rien mais ça à l'air bon.  
Sherlock rit moqueur :  
—  C'est un vin précis, subtil, élégant, qui plus est il est d'une grande longueur avec une finale d'une complexité sans égale.  
Puis éclatant franchement de rire :  
—  Je pourrais aussi te dire qu'il est philosophiquement proche de 1988 mais en plus précis.  
Son visage éclairé par un grand sourire ravi fit comprendre à John que, même s'il ne lui dirait rien, Sherlock, qui ne buvait jamais, n'y connaissait sans doute pas grand-chose. Par contre sa mémoire eidétique lui permettait de réciter les commentaires pédants et prétentieux qui accompagnaient toujours les vins français. Il éclata de rire aussi. Les yeux pétillant, Sherlock lui tourna le dos et attrapa un tire-bouchon dans son tiroir qu'il lui tendit. John s'assit sidéré et bredouilla :  
—  Que… comment… tu avais tout prévu ?  
—  Attends ! lui répondit Sherlock  
Il sortait à la suite tel un magicien, un, puis deux, puis trois verre à vin. Trois !  
John posa la bouteille fraîche sur le dos de Michel qui sursauta à son contact. Il réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à surprendre Sherlock Holmes - tout du moins pas sans se faire surprendre le double en retour. Sherlock avait " déduit" qu'ils seraient bien trois ce soir dans son lit ( on pouvait se demander s'il n'avait pas non plus provoqué les événements ). John avait pourtant ce soir, envie de ne retenir qu'une chose ; Sherlock n'avait pas oublié leur anniversaire et le célébrait à sa manière. Il le regarda de cette façon particulière qui oscillait entre les yeux gris et les lèvres aux courbes affolantes. John tendit sa bouche que Sherlock s'empressa de prendre.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                       Odea Nigthingale

 

 

Si vous avez aimé sa plume, vous pouvez retrouver l'auteur ici : **[odea nigthingale](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6060244/odea-nigthingale)**

 


	8. L'amour en symbiose (par Sangdelicorne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non. L'amour ne franchit pas les montagnes, ne balaye pas tous les obstacles pour triompher. On n'est pas dans les contes, bordel. Il faut y mettre du sien. Payer de sa personne. C'est le prix réclamé.

 

 

 

 

Cassie cherche désespérément la haute silhouette élégante et familière et ne l'aperçoit pas. Le jour de son mariage, elle ne devrait se consacrer qu'à son mari, elle ne se préoccupe que de Max. Il en rirait. Il ne va pas bien, elle le sent. Elle le sait. Depuis qu'il a laissé tomber Chloé après deux ans de ce qu'elle pensait être une entente parfaite, il se conduit de façon bizarre. Il est absent tous les week-ends. Il rentre à n'importe quelle heure ou pas du tout. Parfois, il dégage une odeur d'alcool, lui qui ne buvait pas. Il est irritable, fréquemment à la limite de la muflerie.  
Regrette-t-il sa résolution passée ? Cassie espérait qu'ils célébreraient les deux cérémonies en même temps. Cela a toujours été son rêve. Son rêve à elle. Plus les dispositions se précisaient, plus Max se montrait fuyant. Jusqu'à cet instant, il y a six mois environ, où Chloé est sortie de la maison familiale en claquant la porte pour ne jamais y revenir.  
Simon et elle étaient au salon avec les parents, élaborant une fois de plus des ébauches de lune de miel en commun. Cela n'avait pas été facile de convaincre son fiancé de partir à quatre. Maintenant, il doit être satisfait, il a gagné. Elle soupire. Elle est injuste, elle le sait. Son époux aime son jumeau bien qu'il s'agaçait souvent de leur trop fusionnelle complicité. Ce soir là, Max se taisait. Le regard dans le vague, lointain, il les écoutait distraitement échafauder des projets. Le Vietnam ou Bali  ? Pourquoi pas l'Argentine ? Elle avait songé par la suite que Chloé, elle aussi, était peu bavarde. C'était loin d'être son habitude. Soudain, Max avait lancé qu'il n'était pas prêt à se lier dans le but de combler ses envies fleur bleue. Qu'il adorait sa sœur soit mais qu'il y avait des bornes à ne pas franchir. Il ne se marierait pas. Cassie en était restée tétanisée, incapable de rétorquer la plus infime chose pertinente. A son grand étonnement, ses parents étaient demeurés de marbre. Chloé lui avait demandé d'une voix blanche s'il était certain de sa décision. À sa réponse affirmative, elle s'était levée et avait disparu de leur vie. Sans un cri. Juste une porte qui claque.  
D'un ton posé, Max avait révélé que depuis un bon moment, il songeait à la quitter. Ils n'avaient plus entre eux que la perspective de cette union bancale vers lequel lui avançait à reculons. Les disputes se succédaient. Chloé le trouvait peu enthousiaste, peu empressé. Ce n'était que la vérité. Il accomplissait de plus en plus de dépannages supplémentaires afin de fuir une relation qui lui pesait. Une présence qui l'horripilait. Elle était jolie, elle s'épanouissait en son métier, elle avait un caractère qui lui avait paru agréable. Et en plus, elle appréciait le sexe, avait-il jeté d'un ton méprisant comme si c'était une tare. Quelle femme parfaite, n'est-ce pas  ? Malgré tout ça, il y avait un fameux problème. Il ne l'aimait pas. Point à la ligne. Ils l'avaient oubliée tellement vite, cette pauvre Chloé.

Tout à ses amours, Cassie n'avait rien vu, rien saisi de son mal-être. Cela l'avait bouleversée. À partir de là, Max l'a évitée. Pas assez toutefois pour qu'elle ignore son amaigrissement, sa fatigue. Et si quelques kilos de moins ne sont pas catastrophiques, elle s'inquiète. Depuis quand ne l'a-t-elle plus entendu rire ? Six mois ? Non, plus longtemps que ça. Elle ne s'en souvient pas. La constatation l'horrifie. L’affole. Max.  
Elle va de l'un à l'autre, s'enquérant de lui. Son élégant petit frère ne passe jamais inaperçu. Nul pourtant ne peut la renseigner. Finalement, elle sort de la salle où le DJ opère ses réglages de sono pendant que d'autres s'attardent autour d'un pousse-café, d'un second morceau de cette pièce montée aux fruits qu'elle a sélectionnée avec soin. Ainsi que le thème et chaque élément de la décoration. Le repas, les invités. Mêlant à ses préparatifs sa mère, son futur. Dans une moindre mesure son père qui s'est consacré à l'ornementation florale. Cela lui paraît si futile soudain. Où donc était son jumeau ? Où est-il ?  
  
—  Max !  
Elle a bien deviné, il est au bord de l'étang. Elle l'enlace avec fougue. Absorbé par ses pensées, il sursaute, se raidit à son contact.  
—  Sois prudent, le taquine-t-elle sans en faire la remarque. Ne tombe pas. Tu te rappelles lorsque tu as plongé dans l'eau dans le but de récupérer ton ballon auquel tu tenais tant ? Tu as eu une réaction allergique, on a du t'emmener à l'hosto. On y est demeuré tout l'après-midi. Quel beau dimanche !  
—  On a vécu tant de journées plaisantes ici. C'est bien d'avoir élu cet endroit pour ton mariage.  
—  Tu le choisiras à ton tour, un peu plus tard simplement.  
—  Non !  
Sa voix a claqué dans le soir. Brève. Pleine d'une colère qu'elle ne comprend pas.  
—  Max, explique-moi. Si tu ne me le dis pas à moi, à qui le raconteras-tu ?  
—  Tu ne dois pas aller ouvrir le bal avec Simon, toi ?  
—  Demain, je pars en voyage de noce, je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état. J'ai l'impression que tu fous tout en l'air. Tu t'en rends compte ?  
—  Va danser. Je ne bouge pas, soupire-t-il.  
Retroussant la longue robe immaculée, elle court vers le château. Il reste là du côté obscur. Il en a pris son parti. Enfin.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Ses doigts nerveux composent son numéro sur le clavier de son téléphone portable. Max le connaît par cœur. Il l'a tant appelé. En vain, depuis trois semaines. Le répondeur, d'un ton impersonnel, lui dit qu'il est injoignable. Il s'y attendait mais ça fait mal. Après tout, c'est mérité. Il a été si pleutre. Non. L'amour ne franchit pas les montagnes, ne balaye pas tous les obstacles pour triompher. On n'est pas dans les contes, bordel. Il faut y mettre du sien. Payer de sa personne. C'est le prix réclamé.  
Illuminées, les colonnes, les statues dorées du belvédère dominent la pièce d'eau. Joyau précieux du néo-classique, le temple semble avoir été déposé là, en cet écrin d'arbres, par quelque divinité capricieuse. Après de nombreuses heures à la piscine, ils grimpaient là-haut, jouaient à cache-cache. Steph, Alice. Les jumeaux : Cassandre et Maxence. Et Raphaël. Inséparables. Sa mère les nommait le club des cinq. Encadrés par l'une ou l'autre famille, ils arrivaient en cours de matinée, ils mangeaient les sandwichs confectionnés à la maison. Parfois, ils s'offraient un ou deux raviers de frites en accompagnement. Le domaine était synonyme de jours entiers de délassement pour une somme dérisoire. Ils en connaissaient les moindres recoins. Puis la vie les a séparés. Son père a déniché un emploi intéressant à Bruxelles. Ils ont déménagé. Au début, ils se téléphonaient souvent, mais loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Il s'est trouvé d'autres copains et ils se sont perdus de vue. Quand leur paternel, las de la vie trépidante de la capitale les a, à nouveau, transbahutés afin de reprendre une boutique de fleuriste, ils ont renoué avec leur ville natale. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés, ils étaient adultes, pourtant ils s'étaient sentis déracinés une seconde fois.  
Très vite, Cassie a rencontré Simon. Il en avait assez de tenir la chandelle. Il y a eu Chloé. Il va tellement la décevoir, sa jumelle. Si, au bord de cet étang, la musique s'entend à peine, elle est là, symbole de cette fête qui célèbre l'amour. N'y-a-t-il pas droit ? Le soir de son mariage où elle doit être comblée lui balancer qu'il est amoureux d'un homme ? Inconcevable. Cependant.  
Installé dans l'herbe encore tiède de soleil, humant l'exhalaison d'humus et de vase, il arrache distraitement les brins du gazon. Il ne voit plus. Il ne pense plus. Il ne sait plus. Il a mal. Il s'apitoie sur lui-même, une fois encore. Quel crétin. Que va-t-il dire ? Têtue comme elle l'est, elle ne renoncera pas, c'est certain. Assez de mensonges. La vérité est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

  
—  Que fais-tu là ?  
Sa voix le fait sursauter. Et lui ? Il s'assied à ses côtés sans se préoccuper de son costume acheté pour l'occasion, lorsqu'il a cru qu'enfin il aurait les couilles de faire son coming out et qu'il l'escorterait à la cérémonie. Il n'a pas pu. Il tend la main avec hésitation, caresse son visage, saisit sa nuque et l'attire vers le sien.  
—  Raphaël, murmure-t-il.  
Il tremble entre les bras qui se sont refermés sur lui. Tant de temps sans lui.  
—  Tu as de la chance que je sache où te chercher, chuchote-t-il. Tu étais sans cesse fourré ici lorsque nous étions gosses. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
—  Embrasse-moi.  
Il veut savoir s'il est toujours son ami. Son amant. Son amour. Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Il retrouve à la saveur de sa bouche les certitudes perdues. L'étreinte est pleine de passion, de sentiments. Ils ne se détachent qu'avec difficulté.  
—  Réponds, chéri.  
Sa tendresse. Que c'est bon.  
—  J'attends Cassie pour lui parler.  
—  Le jour de ses noces ? s'exclame son homme.  
—  Elle n'a pas changé, tu sais. Maintenant qu'elle a compris qu'il y a un problème, elle va me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je lâche le morceau.  
Raphaël sourit. Il voit à son expression qu'il se rappelle l'entêtement de Cassie qui le harcelait sans relâche lorsqu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir commis une connerie. Non pour le dénoncer. Simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'ignorer ses faits et gestes. Juste un peu possessive, sa sœurette.  
—  Raphaël...  
—  Tu te répètes, se moque-t-il. Je te connais plus bavard.  
—  Chut ! dit-il en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres.  
Sa langue reconnaît sa compagne de jeu. La redécouvre, elle et le goût de sa salive. Il le pousse sur l'herbe, s'étend sur lui, l'entoure de ses membres, absorbe son espace. Il se vautre sur le corps familier, dans l'odeur qui l'enivre. C'est lui. Il caresse sa poitrine, déboutonne sa chemise. Il butine la peau chaude avec des soupirs de satisfaction. Il effleure son sexe déjà dur de lui.  
—  Doucement, on ne va pas faire l'amour ici alors que ta sœur doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre.  
—  Tu m'as tellement manqué, bredouille Max. J'ai cru avoir tout gâché.  
—  C'est ta dernière chance, Max. Je t'aime mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me cacher. Tu es mon compagnon, ou tu ne l'es pas. Depuis un an que nous nous sommes revus, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'adolescence où je me réfugiais dans les toilettes du lycée pour embrasser l'un ou l'autre à la sauvette. J'ai grandi. Cela ne me suffit pas.  
—  Je sais.  
—  Je veux vivre avec toi. Me réveiller tout contre toi, paresser devant la télé avec toi, faire les courses avec toi, sortir en boîte avec toi, partir loin avec toi. Tout, Max. Je veux tout avec toi.  
—  Tout et de suite. Je sais.  
—  Max, grogne Raphaël agacé par ce qu'il pense être des atermoiements.  
—  Oui.  
—  Oui ? s'écrie-t-il incrédule.  
—  Je te connais plus futé, raille Max à son tour.  
Mais Raphaël se fout de ce qu'il dit. Les mains autour de son visage, il prend sa bouche, comme il prend la vie, avec passion. Sans demi mesure. Entre ses bras, il se sent enfin revivre.  
—  Tu m'en auras fait voir ! s'exclame-t-il.  
—  Ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu aussi, rétorque Max avec une grimace.  
Raphaël éclate d'un rire nerveux et communicatif.  
—  Tu es prêt ? l'interroge Max quand il a retrouvé lui-même son sérieux.  
—  C'est le mariage de Cassie, Max.  
—  C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Pourquoi serais-tu là sinon ? On y va.  
Sa soif de bonheur, sa peur de le perdre à nouveau le rendent monstrueusement égoïste. Main dans la main, ils remontent vers le château.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Cassie avale son verre cul sec. Elle a horreur de l'alcool pourtant là elle en éprouve un besoin vital. Le liquide se répand en son œsophage tel une traînée incandescente. Elle tousse. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Une invitée obligeante lui tapote le dos. Elle cherche du regard son époux. Il fait danser sa mère.  
—  Calme-toi, ma fille, se morigène-t-elle à voix basse. Si son bien-être est là, il peut aimer qui il veut, Max. C'est mon frère.  
Elle n'est pas homophobe, loin de là. Elle a des amis dans les deux camps. Mais son inséparable... Comment n'a-t-elle rien vu ? Rien compris ? Elle le connaît. Si sensible. Il a du souffrir de la situation. Pourquoi a-t-il vécu ça seul ? Elle se sent misérable. Impuissante. Qui est cet homme dans les bras duquel il rit ? Max rit. Il est heureux. C'est la seule chose importante. Comme elle avec Simon. Il est amoureux, simplement. Elle se met à pleurer. Le désarroi. Le chagrin. Le soulagement. La joie. Va savoir. Les bras qui l'entourent sont un refuge. Son père l'entraîne sur la terrasse.  
—  Mon petit chat ? s'enquiert-il.  
—  Max, sanglote-t-elle incapable d'en dire plus brisée qu'elle est par l'émotion de cette journée.  
Tournés vers l'allée éclairée par les lampes solaires, ils voient venir à eux deux hommes qui se tiennent par la main. La silhouette de son jumeau, longue et mince, à côté d'une seconde légèrement plus grande et plus massive.  
—  Il a bien choisi son jour, grommelle son père.  
—  Tu savais, accuse-t-elle. Tu savais et tu ne l'as pas dit ?  
—  Je les ai aperçus ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Je ne me suis pas manifesté. Max devait faire son choix, seul. Nous ne lui aurions été d'aucune utilité.  
—  Et ?  
Son ton est agressif, elle le sait.  
—  Je n'ai qu'un fils. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me plaise, mais c'est sa vie. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Ta mère aussi, achève-t-il.  
—  J'étais la seule tenue dans l'ignorance, s'exclame-t-elle.  
—  Tu avais ton bonheur à construire. Malheureusement, ton mari n'est pas des plus tolérants.  
C'est la triste vérité. Simon a parfois des attitudes d'homme de Cromagnon. Simon qui, accompagné de sa mère, fonce vers eux. Elle sait le message de sa figure rembrunie. Il est mécontent, il a raison. Le marié, seul pendant sa soirée de noces, c'est inacceptable. Il fera avec. Et elle avec sa mauvaise humeur.  
—  Max a amené son copain, prévient son paternel en fixant sa femme.  
Sa mère a clos les paupières juste un moment.  
—  Il a pris sa décision. Quelle qu'elle soit, c'est bien, juge-t-elle.  
Simon fixe l'assemblée avec des yeux de merlan frit. Eux demeurent là empêtrés dans leur attente, dans leurs sentiments respectifs. Les deux jeunes gens sont enfin là. Elle observe le petit-ami. Le même âge qu'eux, semble-t-il. Il n'a rien de Brad Pitt. Il est quelconque. Il a des yeux superbes, oui. Elle doit l'admettre.  
—  C'est bien que vous soyez tous là, je voudrais vous parler, prononce Max.  
Elle devine, rien qu'à la façon qu'il a de se tenir, qu'il est dans ses petits souliers. L'homme, qu'il n'a pas pensé à présenter, sourit, pose une main sur son épaule afin de l'encourager. Il a un beau sourire qui illumine son visage et lui semble vaguement familier.  
—  Raph ? interroge sa maman incrédule.  
Son sourire s'agrandit.  
—  Oui. Bonsoir, Livia. Philippe, salue-t-il son père. Mes félicitations, Cass.  
C'est là qu'elle le reconnaît, l'ami d'enfance. À ce diminutif qu'il était le seul à lui donner jadis. Quand ce n'était pas Cass-pieds ou Cass-bonbons lorsqu'il la trouvait trop envahissante.  
—  J'aime Raphaël. Nous allons vivre ensemble, lance son frère alors qu'ils sont, eux, chamboulés par leurs retrouvailles.  
Son tout récent mari a intérêt, s'il veut le rester, à faire disparaître au plus vite l'expression horrifiée qui s'est peinte sur son visage.  
—  Tu quoi ? éructe-t-il.  
—  Tu as bien entendu, Simon. Je suis gay. Vous n'avez pas l'air étonnés, constate Max.  
—  Chaque semaine, je livre des fleurs à "La cité du dragon" pour la décoration de la salle. Je vous ai entraperçus souvent, narre le paternel. Oui, vous n'êtes pas aussi discrets que vous le supposez.  
—  Je ne me cache pas, rétorque Raphaël avec un bref regard en coin vers son frère. Nous soupons fréquemment dans les restos du quartier Saint-Paul ou dans le Carré.  
—  Seule Cassie l'ignorait, précise son père. Tu travailles dans les environs ?  
—  Oui. Je suis agent de change à la société de bourse Leleux Associated Brokers, place Saint-Paul.  
—  Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ? demande à son tour sa mère.  
—  Max est venu installer les nouveaux programmes informatiques et...

  
.•*)(*•.

Ils lui ont volé son acte de bravoure. Max est dépassé par les événements. Seul Simon a eu la réaction qu'il redoutait. Cette ancienne intimité qu'ils redécouvrent avec Raphaël dissimule l'essentiel : leur fils est homo. Il a tant hésité, il lui a fallu tant de courage. Dire qu'ils étaient au courant. Forcément, il est heureux que cela se déroule bien. Heureux et dépité à la fois.  
Lorsqu'il a revu son ami, il y a de ça un an, il était ravi. Ils ont évoqués les heures vécues avec la bande. Tout naturellement, ils se sont rencontrés à maintes reprises pour aller boire un verre, manger un bout, faire un billard, voir un film. Bien vite, leurs rendez-vous lui sont devenus indispensables. Max ne vivait plus que pour ces moments là. Depuis longtemps il avait réalisé son amour des hommes, il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il fuit les choses compliquées. Raphaël était un copain. Point. Faut-il être naïf pour croire qu'être amoureux est anodin alors que quelqu'un prend tant d'importance dans votre vie. Une importance que personne n'a jamais eue. Lorsque Raphaël lui a avoué être gay, il s'est retrouvé dans une situation bien inconfortable. Jouer les amis-confidents, l'écouter lui raconter ses aventures avec des amants éphémères ou pire devant une bière n'était pas envisageable. Il y avait ce projet d'union avec Chloé qui lui avait semblé, il y a un siècle, la solution idéale. Ce ne l'était plus, loin de là. Tant pis pour les rêves romantiques de sa sœur. Elle n'aurait pas de mariages jumeaux. Les deux ou trois rencontres suivantes avec Raph avaient été différentes. Lui savait. Il était conscient de ses sentiments naissants. La peur de le perdre était déjà là. Anthropophage.  
Raphaël est quelqu'un d'entier. Il a réclamé des explications sur les changements qu'il avait remarqués dans son attitude. Était-ce parce qu'il est gay ? Son copain de toujours était-il homophobe ? La question était posée et exigeait une réponse. Il s'est empêtré dans des justifications foireuses avant de lui lâcher le morceau en voyant la figure de son ami virer au rouge ponceau sous l'effet de la colère. Raph ne le quittait pas du regard. Enfin sa main a cherché la sienne sur la table de bois de la taverne. Il voulait sortir avec lui, oui, à condition que ses fiançailles avec Chloé soient rompues. Cela allait de soi, pourtant il a mis presque deux mois pour mettre fin à ce qui lui apparaissait une mascarade. Mais il n'avait pas fait son coming out.  
Raphaël l'avait attendu. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Ils ont passé de plus en plus de temps chez lui. Peu à peu, son appartement en quai de Meuse lui a été aussi familier que la maison familiale. Il appréciait y faire l'amour, s'éveiller le matin entre ses bras, caresser la peau moite pour le tirer des bras de Morphée. Son chéri ouvrait des yeux embrumés par le sommeil. Parfois il grognait, d'autres fois il souriait. Dans ce cas, Max couvrait son visage de baisers. Ils prenaient leur douche ensemble. Souvent l'un des deux se retrouvait plaqué contre la paroi de la douche. Raph aime le sexe au réveil. La meilleure manière de commencer une journée, répète-t-il. Ils essayaient de passer leurs soirées ensemble. Les week-ends étaient réservés l'un à l'autre, ce n'était pas négociable. Pourtant tout n'était pas rose.  
S'il a souffert tout ce temps de se cacher de ses proches, il n'était pas le seul. Son Raphaël était de plus en plus pressant. Quelques discussions houleuses lui ont fait craindre une séparation. Acculé, il a fait des promesses, qu'il n'a pas tenues. Il s'est satisfait d'une ou deux cuites qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être libre. La situation s'est empirée et la dernière dispute s'est très mal terminée. Au point d'être séparé de son amour pendant presque un mois. Il ne décrochait plus son téléphone. Son logis était déserté. Il l'a guetté sur le chemin de son boulot, lui a envoyé des dizaines de textos. Rien n'y faisait. Raphaël s'était volatilisé. Il connaissait ses torts. Pourtant c'était une solution bien radicale. Bien cruelle aussi. Nul n'était au courant de leur liaison, il ne pouvait donc demander à personne où il était. Raph avait évoqué la possibilité d'un stage à Londres. Il le repoussait depuis un moment. Il en a conclu qu'il était parti sur un coup de tête pour la City. Comme ça. Sans un mot. En le laissant là, tel un con, seul dans ses baskets. Irritation et chagrin se mêlaient. Bien vite l'inquiétude avait dominé, depuis l'angoisse lui serrant les tripes, il patientait. Il n'a même pas eu l'occasion de le questionner.  
Sa sœur l'embrasse gentiment.  
—  Ne tire pas cette tête, bêta. C'est mon mariage, on va faire la fête le reste de la nuit. Crois-moi, ce n'est que partie remise. Après mon retour de voyage de noces, nous aurons, toi et moi, une conversation très sérieuse sur la symbiose des jumeaux, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.  
—  Je t'attends de pied ferme, fanfaronne-t-il.  
La main de Raphaël vient se poser sur son dos. Il sursaute. Non, il ne l'a pas couché sur une des tables du banquet dans le but de lui faire subir les pires outrages au vu et au su de tous. "Détends-toi, Max", pense-t-il.  
—  Tout compte fait, nous avons notre double union, remarque sa sœur qui ne perd pas le nord. Allons la célébrer ainsi qu'il se doit.  
Il lève les yeux au ciel. Cassie appelle Jérémie, un cousin épris de photographie qui s'occupe des clichés de la soirée.  
—  Venez Max ! Raph ! Serrez vous tous les deux.  
Elle les aura eues ses photos des deux couples. Malgré le recul évident de Simon peu désireux de figurer aux côtés d'un couple gay, Jérémie mitraille avec un rictus goguenard. Il les exhorte à s'enlacer, à se bécoter devant son objectif. Il n'aime pas Simon et ferait tout pour le pousser à bout.  
—  Il a raison, Max, pas de souvenir de mariage sans des baisers immortalisés, souffle son chéri.  
Raphaël le serre, une main descend sur sa taille, de l'autre, il attire son visage à lui, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Devant ses parents. Misère. Il exagère. Mais son sourire extatique raconte qu'il est heureux. N'est-ce pas le principal ?

  
.•*)(*•.

  
—  Avance !  
—  Arrête de me bousculer ! proteste Max. On n'y voit goutte.  
Dans l'ombre, Raphaël rit doucement. Rien n'a changé depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents.  
Max a été son premier amour, ses premiers émois, son premier déchirement. Oh ! Il ne l'a pas soupçonné. Cela ne l'intéressait pas encore. Peut-être, quand ils seront vieux, le lui dira-t-il. Raphaël avait quinze ans lorsque son ami est parti à Bruxelles. Max quatorze à peine. Il a tout fait afin de demeurer en contact. Il devait être le seul à y tenir vraiment puisque les coups de fil se sont espacés, puis ont cessé. Les années ont filé, il a vécu d'autres passions. Avec dans un coin de sa mémoire de grands yeux bleus qui mangeaient un visage juvénile aux traits fins. Idéalisés par l'absence.  
Ce sont des yeux semblables qui l'ont bouleversé lorsqu'un programmeur est venu installer de nouveaux logiciels à la société de bourse où il travaille. Il a hésité pendant trois jours avant d'entamer avec ce jeune homme trop sérieux et très certainement hétéro, une discussion sur les améliorations qu'allaient apporter à leurs tâches journalières ces outils plus performants qu'il développait. Il s'est révélé un interlocuteur agréable, aimable et compétent en son métier. Cette petite conversation ne l'a pourtant mené nulle part. Il n'osait pas le draguer. Non pas de peur de se ramasser un râteau, cela n'aurait pas été le seul. Bizarrement, il l'intimidait. Il ignorait encore qu'il était son Max. Il ne l'a su que le vendredi, par hasard. Bénédicte, depuis qu'il était là tournait autour du séduisant informaticien telle une chienne en chaleur. Il était d'ailleurs le point de mire de ces dames. Tous les prétextes étaient bon pour l'approcher. Elle est revenue ce matin là dans le service avec une tasse de café vide et un sourire triomphant. Elle lui avait soutiré son prénom, il s'appelait Maxence. Un beau prénom et rare, avait-elle précisé. Le ciel lui tombant sur la tête ne l'aurait pas assommé davantage. Il s'est précipité. "Oui, c'était bien lui. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu non plus. Un vague air familier qui l'intriguait. Il était content de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. De le revoir. Prendre un café après le boulot ? Volontiers." Il était moins une, c'était son ultime journée chez eux.

  
Suivant un sentier escarpé, chichement illuminé, ils montent l'un derrière l'autre au belvédère. C'est là qu'il a compris, il y a dix ans, que Max occupait en son cœur une place spéciale.  
Ils étaient arrivés tôt. L'air était chaud et pesant. Des orages étaient prévus en fin de soirée puis un rafraîchissement et des averses le week-end. Ils ont résolu de profiter au maximum du temps qu'il restait. Ils ont été à la piscine de nombreuses heures, ont flâné dans le domaine, joué une partie de golf après avoir dévoré la viande de barbecue que son père avait cuite, dégusté une glace. Ils ont enfin, après des palabres interminables, choisi de faire un jeu de piste. Max et lui seraient les pistés, les autres récolteraient les indices jusqu'à leur découverte. Ils ont sélectionné plusieurs objets sans valeur qu'ils "perdraient" à droite et à gauche pour guider les suiveurs.  
Le climat était pressé de leur pourrir leur fin d'après-midi. Ils étaient du côté boisé de l'étang lorsqu'il a commencé à pleuvoir. D'énormes gouttes tièdes crépitaient sur les feuillages et leur dégringolaient dessus ensuite en ruisselets impatients. Un grondement de tonnerre a fait sursauter Max qui craint l'orage, il le savait. Cass s'en était assez moquée lors de la dernière soirée chez lui. Il l'a tiré par la main et ils ont couru se réfugier dans le belvédère. D'entre les colonnes, ils regardaient le déluge s'abattre sur le parc. C'était la débandade, les familles rassemblaient enfants et sacs puis se ruaient vers le parking ou allaient s'entasser sous l'auvent de l'aire de pique-nique. C'était à la fois comique et pathétique. Max serrait fort sa main. Il a entendu un faible gémissement lui échapper quand un éclair a déchiré le ciel. Il l'a trouvé attendrissant, l'a attiré contre lui et refermé ses bras autour du corps frémissant. Mentalement, il a fait serment de le protéger de tout. Il n'a pas su. À quinze ans, on a tant d'illusions.  
Deux semaines plus tard, il est allé en vacances en Espagne avec ses parents. Lorsqu'il est rentré, tout était décidé et Max, enfermé dans sa chambre, protestait à sa manière. Sa musique poussée à fond faisait trembler les murs de la maison, tandis que Cass et Alice, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, mangeaient un gigantesque ravier de crème glacée surmontée d'une montagne de chantilly. Une fois mis au courant, le cœur gros, il les a consolés du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les yeux tristes de Max lui retournaient l'âme. Il a déménagé deux mois plus tard. Raphaël en a été malheureux comme les pierres.

  
—  Enfin, s'exclame son ange alors qu'ils atteignent le temple.  
Malgré les vigies, une fois de plus les portes sont ouvertes et l'intérieur du monument a été tagué. Il ajouterait volontiers leurs prénoms aux graffitis. Pourtant, il n'est pas là pour ça. Cette nuit, il veut en quelque sorte boucler la boucle. Enlacés, ils contemplent le château illuminé. Construit dans le style des architectes Le Vau et Mansart qui seraient nés en pays mosan, il est magnifique.  
—  Dire qu'ils partent à Marésias dans quatre heures aux frais de la princesse. Ou plutôt des parents. J'aurais peut-être dû épouser Chloé tout compte fait, raille son amour.  
—  Rien ne nous empêche de prendre des vacances. Peut-être pas au Brésil mais il y a tant de beaux endroits. Ne désirais-tu pas explorer la Crète ?  
—  Je ne sais pas. Il faut prendre l'avion, objecte-t-il.  
—  Ah ? Pour le Brésil non ? La Crète, ça me tente bien si c'est avec toi, souffle-t-il le visage dans son cou.  
—  Si je refuse, tu vas me planter là, encore une fois ?  
—  Je suis désolé, Max. Excuse-moi, insiste-t-il. C'était une chose à ne pas commettre. Te laisser ainsi sans nouvelles, c'était moche. Je m'en veux. Presque autant que je t'en voulais. Je n'ai songé qu'à moi, j'étais tellement furieux. J'ai des torts. Oui. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Tu ne l'ignores pas. On discutera de tout une fois à la maison. Je t'aime. Non, je ne te quitterai plus. Je t'en fais serment.  
Une nouvelle fois, pense Raphaël.  
—  La Crète semble un bon choix. Je t'aime aussi, réplique Max.  
Il soupire de soulagement et le serre sur lui. Sa bouche cherche la sienne. Il respire l'odeur un peu poivrée de sa peau échauffée par les heures de danses. Son corps lui a manqué. Et les mains de Max sur le sien. Raphaël a été le premier homme à lui faire l'amour. Son inexpérience ne l'a pas gêné, au contraire. Lui faire découvrir la jouissance du sexe au masculin a été la plus belle des expériences et l'est toujours.  
—  Viens, mon amour. Viens qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, chuchote-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur et en l'attirant entre ses jambes.  
—  Perdu à cause de qui ?  
—  Max, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Quoi "Max" ? C'est si facile d'oublier.  
—  Je t'ai demandé pardon. Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ?  
—  Pourquoi pas ! Espèce de salaud ! tu m'as abandonné seul comme un con avec mon chagrin.  
—  Venge-toi ! lance-t-il.  
De ses mains posées dans le creux de ses reins, Raphaël l'étreint. Avec un grognement, Max dévore sa bouche. Son baiser n'est ni tendre, ni amoureux. Il est rempli de passion et de violence. Maintenant qu'il est rassuré, il est en colère. Il frotte son pubis contre celui de Raphaël avec rage. Trois longues semaines seul.  
—  Où étais-tu ? Avec qui ? gronde-t-il.  
Son compagnon rit.  
—  Tu le sais. Je t'ai tout dit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a quelques centaines de kilomètres entre nous que je peux occulter l'homme de ma vie.  
—  Pffft  ! Des belles paroles.  
—  Regarde-moi. Je suis là, jette Raphaël en retournant la situation et en le collant contre les briques. Habillé en pingouin pour te dire que je t'aime. Que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Alors ferme-là et embrasse-moi.  
Le temps n'est plus aux discussions et Raphaël le lui signifie énergiquement. Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue se liguent dans le but de lui faire perdre de vue ses récriminations. A moitié nu entre ses bras, il capitule. Il effleure la peau chaude qu'il dénude, la roule entre les doigts. Le pantalon est sur ses chevilles, le boxer ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Les doigts de Raph caressent son sexe. D'un coup de langue sensuel, il lèche la goutte d'ambroisie qui perle à son méat. Les mains dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, emporté par la volupté que Raphaël provoque si bien, Max soupire son désir, gémit son bien-être. Il sent à peine les aspérités du mur râper ses épaules. Au contraire, il s'y appuie, le bas ventre arqué vers la bouche de son amant qui le lèche, l'aspire avec avidité. Il glisse sur le sol et partage à sa bouche le goût âcre de sa propre semence.  
—  À toi, souffle-t-il.  
Ils se couchent sur les dalles de pierre, glacées sous leur peau brûlante.  
—  À moi. Tu es tout à moi, murmure Raphaël tout en le préparant à l'accueillir.  
Il ne se presse pas, il lui laisse le temps de se remettre de son plaisir et de revenir dans le jeu. Leur jeu de l'amour et de la luxure. Max le caresse, poussant l'envie à son paroxysme. Il connaît ses points vulnérables, les sollicitent les uns après les autres.  
—  Tu me rends fous, geint Raphael quand enfin il le pénètre. Tu m'as tant manqué.  
Serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'adrénaline retombée, ils frissonnent. A tâtons, ils cherchent leurs vêtements, se rhabillent l'un l'autre avec cette lassitude unique et lascive qui suit l'orgasme. Max pose un baiser à la base de sa nuque, s'alanguit sur son dos, la tête sur son épaule.  
—  Tout compte fait, tu t'es mis à genoux, constate-t-il.  
—  Emmerdeur, ronchonne son chéri.  
Max sourit. Il y a tant de tendresse derrière le grognement.

  
Enlacés, ils contemplent l'aube dévorer la noirceur de la nuit. La fête au château est terminée. Les véhicules les uns après les autres quittent le domaine en une guirlande de petites lumières rouges instables.  
—  Tu me suis ?  
—  À ton avis ?  
Éclairés par le jour timide, ils choisissent de suivre le large chemin qui descend vers l'étang. Là-bas, le visage tourné vers le belvédère, Cassie les aperçoit marchant main dans la main.  
—  Tu te décides ? demande son mari d'un ton rogue.  
Elle monte en voiture avec une moue agacée.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                   Sangdelicorne

 

 


	9. Les noces d'Ahriman (par Sangdelicorne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A qui peuvent profiter ces exactions ? lui avait demandé le chercheur. Dans le monde moldu, nul ne voudrait utiliser pour les recherches du sang obtenu en ces conditions. Fouillez parmi les êtres magiques en votre communauté.

 

 

—  Lumos maxima, murmure Newt en brandissant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

  
Il examine les alentours. Personne. Depuis que le paquebot transatlantique Olympic l'a déposé sur le quai de New-York, tout au long de son voyage en train, puis de cette randonnée, il a eu l'impression d'être épié, suivi. Malgré une attention perpétuelle, il n'a rien remarqué d'anormal. A sa droite, voici le chemin de Kénathan, il doit être au pied de la montagne. Une fois de plus, il consulte la carte sorcière que lui a remise Bettany Cavenaugh, la directrice de Poudlard. Outre la sente vers l'école de sorcellerie américaine, elle reprend les sources, les rivières, les étangs et lacs, les dix sept pistes moldues qui sillonnent la réserve du mont Greylock ouverte en 1907. Depuis treize ans, les autorités des prétendent que les animaux y sont en sécurité. Il en doute fortement, car l'affaire particulière qui l'amène aujourd'hui prouve que ce n'est pas le cas. Bien que cela concerne les communautés sorcière et moldue, ici en Amérique, il n'y a pas de coopération envisageable. Il ne devra compter que sur lui-même.

  
Le soir tombe et Ilvermorny est encore loin. Newt ne peut décemment y arriver au milieu de la nuit. Transplaner dans l'obscurité sans connaître ou voir son but est une aberration. Il décide d'avancer jusqu'à la source Tadalah et trouver un endroit où camper à sa proximité. Il n'arrive à la petite cascade qu'une heure plus tard. L'eau cristalline se jette dans un réceptacle rocheux bordé d'herbes fines des sous-bois, d'élancés iris indigo, d'anaphalis immaculés. Une légère brume nimbée d'un halo fluorescent flotte à sa surface rendant la vision du lieu poétiquement belle et surnaturelle. Nulle présence pourtant. Et, étrangement, aucun être vivant.  
Ouvrant sa valise, il en extirpe un morceau de tissu qui paraît usé par les ans. Ce qui est le cas. Hérité de son grand-oncle Lysander qui l'avait utilisé pendant des décennies en bon baroudeur avant de le lui donner, il l'accompagne partout depuis trois ans qu'il a entrepris ses recherches. Il le déplie, l'agrandit. D'un simple sort Erigo, il le transforme en une modeste tente dans laquelle il pénètre après l'avoir fixée au sol de quelques sortilèges. Les apparences sont trompeuses. L'intérieur ne reflète en rien l'extérieur étriqué et misérable de l'abri. Son luxe est relatif mais la pièce de vie est grande, meublée d'une table et de deux chaises, d'un large canapé posés sur d'épais tapis d'Orient colorés. Une antique cuisinière pansue en occupe le fond. La chambre n'est garnie que d'un lit confortable. Juste l'essentiel. Des objets amassés par oncle Lysander lors de ses périples  : un scrutoscope, un samovar en cuivre rouge, un narghilé, une pensine en pierre, un astrolabe sorcier notamment, tempèrent l'austérité de l'ensemble.

  
Dans son sac, il cherche une lampe qu'il allume d'un sortilège de Flammes Bleues, puis repart en quête de sa bouilloire afin de confectionner son thé. Il peut à la rigueur manger froid, pas se passer de son breuvage préféré. Il remplit le coquemar à la source. De nouveau, l'impression d'être observé est là. Lorsqu'il se redresse, il reçoit un regard bleu intense. Le regard fier d'un loup. Un magnifique loup gris dont le pelage semble argenté à la lumière opalescente du bassin. Un canis lupus aux yeux d'aigue-marine  ? Voilà qui n'est pas banal.  
—  Ainsi tu es là, souffle-t-il afin de ne pas l'effrayer. C'est toi qui m'escortes. Qui es-tu donc  ? Pourquoi m'espionner  ? Ne me dis pas que sous ta forme lupine tu m'as suivi à la gare centrale de New-York. Hominum Revelio ! s'exclame-t-il brusquement en brandissant sa baguette.  
Le loup le fixe d'un air méprisant avant de s'éloigner au petit trot. Loup, il est resté.  
—  Désolé, vieux frère, il fallait que je sache, grommelle Newt en se disant qu'il sait seulement qu'il n'est pas un animagus et aucunement sa nature exacte.

  
Il dispose de trop peu d'informations pour bannir tous soupçons de son esprit. Il est inquiet, méfiant, oui. N'est-il pas là dans le but d'élucider le mystère des cadavres découverts dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Et faire punir les responsables. De nombreuses créatures à sang chaud, parfois massives, disparaissaient. Les centaures ont été les premiers à s'en émouvoir. Un jeune sombral, attiré par l'odeur du sang, a trouvé un charnier. Il y en eut d'autres repérés. Les amoncellements de cadavres d'animaux divers étaient dissimulés dans des endroits discrets, des grottes, une cabane désertée. Manifestement, les créatures y avaient été traînées, égorgées puis saignées et abandonnées sur place aux charognards. Les centaures s'en étaient mêlés et la directrice avait été prévenue. Albus Dumbledore, son ancien professeur, connaissant sa passion envers les animaux, sa qualité de magizoologiste, son goût de l'aventure, avait conseillé de s'adresser à lui. Un auror aurait été plus indiqué. Newt était en Grèce où il étudiait les origines des manticores, à son retour il n'avait collecté que bien peu d'indices. Trop de temps s'était écoulé. Une chose est sûre, ce ne pouvait être que le fait de plusieurs sorciers.

  
Pourtant les lieux avaient retrouvé la tranquillité. Les coupables, conscients de l'agitation provoquée, avaient cessé leurs funestes activités. Six mois avaient passés. Pendant ce temps, il avait voyagé au Caire, au Congo, puis en Hongrie. Revenu à Londres, Bettany Cavenaugh lui avait envoyé un second hibou. Par le réseau de cheminette, il s'était rendu à Poudlard sans tarder. L'affaire des charniers lui avait laissé un souvenir amer de défaite et il avait horreur de cette sensation. Il pressentait que ça n'était pas sans rapport. C'était le cas. Le directeur de Ilvermorny, une école américaine de sorcellerie, s'était plaint à sa consœur d'avoir découvert, lors d'une leçon extérieure sur la faune de la région, un massacre de bêtes autant moldues que fantastiques, récemment abattues et exsangues. Les élèves accompagnaient leur enseignant et avaient été traumatisés par le spectacle. Newt doit avouer que lui-même a éprouvé des difficultés à oublier ce qu'il a vu à Poudlard. Même modus operandi, même but inconnu et certainement mêmes individus.

  
Il se remémore son entretien avec Matthew Perkins, éminent zoologiste, recteur à l'université moldue de Cambridge et très ouvert au monde sorcier. Il voulait discuter de ses trouvailles en Grèce sur les manticores. Il s'était quelque peu écarté du sujet, évoquant l'affaire qui l'attendait à son retour. _A qui peuvent profiter ces exactions  ? lui avait demandé le chercheur. Dans le monde moldu, nul ne voudrait utiliser pour les recherches du sang obtenu en ces conditions. Fouillez parmi les êtres magiques en votre communauté._

  
Les seuls à se nourrir d'hémoglobine sont évidemment les vampires pourtant aucun ne s'abaisserait à ça. Selon le peu de renseignements corroborés par des témoignages, ils s'aventurent peu en dehors et encore moins dans le monde sorcier. Le plus souvent, ils ont leur calice, des moldus attirés par leur beauté, leur charisme. Par le mythe de l'immortalité. Ils pensent, pauvres naïfs, que cela veut dire amour éternel. Mais à moins d'être transformés, ils vieilliront et le compagnon vampire ira quérir ailleurs ce qu'ils ne leur donnent plus. Toujours est-il que ce sang animal est de trop basse qualité pour eux.  
Une autre question se pose  : pourquoi aux abords des écoles de Poudlard puis d'Ilvermorny ? Hasard ? Newt n'y croit pas. Les seuls points communs entre les lieux sont les sorciers et Salazar Serpentard. Les écoles de Beaux-Bâtons ou Durmstrang étaient beaucoup plus proches. Pourquoi choisir l'américaine ?  
Tout à ses réflexions, il a perdu la notion du temps et son Darjeeling est froid. D'un geste machinal, il accomplit le sort ménager qui le réchauffe. Aussitôt, le thé frémit. Après un repas frugal, il consigne sur son carnet son parcours du jour et sa rencontre avec le loup aux yeux céruléens. Il conjure des sorts de protection sur son abri avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.  
Lorsqu'il s'éveille sur sa couche au matin, ses sens en alerte lui soufflent qu'il y a un problème. Il soulève les paupières et plonge dans deux orbes bleues qui l'observent. Assis devant son lit, le loup le contemple. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Avec le Protego totalum, le Repello Inimicum, le Repello Moldum, le Salveo maleficia et le sort anti-transplannage, ses défenses étaient presque égales à celles de Poudlard.  
—  Silver Wolf ! Comment donc a tu vaincu mes boucliers ? soupire-t-il.  
Ce loup est une énigme de plus. Son attitude n'est nullement agressive. Son regard est attentif. Il ne lui manque que la parole pour expliquer sa présence. Ce n'est pas un animagus, pas non plus un vrai lupus. Il est trop humain. Alors qu'est-il  ? Il tend une main vers lui afin de provoquer sa réaction. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il retrousse les babines. Il jurerait le voir sourire. Cela fait rire Newt et semble vexer le quadrupède qui tourne les talons et s'en va. Il se précipite à sa suite. Personne. Il n'y a rien ni personne en vue. Il s'est volatilisé.

  
Les tours élancées de l'école Ilvermorny se dressent, orgueilleuses, vers le ciel. Élégante est le qualificatif qui convient le mieux à l'image qu'offre le château. De part et d’autre de la grande porte, les deux statues de marbre à l’effigie d’Isolt et de James, les fondateurs de l'école, accueillent les visiteurs. En franchissant son seuil, il perçoit l'ancienne magie qui baigne les lieux l'entourer, le pénétrer. Immobile, il la laisse faire. Ce fut déjà le cas à l'acropole de Lindos à Rhode, à la forteresse de Saladin au Caire, mais aussi à l'école Castelobruxo au Brésil.  
Il se tient dans un immense hall circulaire coiffé d’une coupole de verre. Il n'y a là que quatre énormes sculptures de bois, chacune représentant l’une des maisons  : le Serpent cornu, la panthère Womatou, l’Oiseau-tonnerre et le Puckwoodgenie. Une galerie surplombe toute la circonférence de la pièce. Face à lui, s'y campe un homme d'un certain âge à la stature impressionnante. Vêtu d'une robe sorcière bleu nuit rebrodée de carmin foncé, les couleurs de l'école, il a une expression d'oiseau de proie. Newt se sent jaugé, disséqué. Décidément, il me faut plaire à tout le monde, pense-t-il avec dérision.  
—  Soyez le bienvenu, Newton Scamander.  
Installé dans son bureau, en face du directeur d'Ilvermorny, Newt écoute le récit de leurs tribulations. Depuis sa conversation avec la directrice, un second massacre, puis un troisième ont été perpétrés et les cadavres dissimulés dans une grotte au flanc de la montagne et dans un relais de chasseurs aujourd'hui abandonné. C'est un Non-Maj' qui a découvert ces dernières carcasses. Leur communauté est en émoi. Autant pour l'atrocité des faits que pour les animaux extraordinaires tués. Les uns évoquent des expériences génétiques pratiquées sur des bêtes dignes de "L’Île du docteur Moreau" de l'écrivain H.G.Wells dont on a tiré un film populaire il y a quelques années. (1) Les autres incriminent les vampires. Où il y a de l'hémoglobine à profusion, ces êtres sanguinaires y sont forcément pour quelque chose. Les plus pragmatiques rappellent que ces hypothèses sont fantaisistes, basées la première sur un roman, la seconde sur un mythe. La police, quant à elle, piétine mais s'active. Il sera difficile d'opérer une enquête discrète.  
—  Il est urgent de mettre fin à ces horreurs pour la sûreté de nos créatures et la préservation du monde sorcier, termine Aaron Tregonwell. Séraphine Picquery, la nouvelle présidente du MACUSA, ancienne élève de notre établissement, nous presse d'élucider ce mystère avec diligence et prudence. Les No Maj' doivent être impérativement tenus à l'écart. Nommée depuis six mois seulement, elle doit démontrer ses capacités, voilà qui ne nous facilite pas les choses.  
—  Nos rapports avec la communauté moldue, ainsi que nous l'appelons en Angleterre, sont bien différents de l'Amérique. En tant que botaniste et zoologiste, j'ai, en mes bagages, une lettre d'accréditation de l'université moldue de Cambridge justifiant mes recherches sur la faune et la flore du mont Greylock. La police locale n'y trouvera rien à redire. Il est, simplement, très regrettable que je tombe à un mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas, raille Newt avec un léger sourire narquois.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Le Britannique a suivi le Puckwoodgenie chargé de le conduire à sa chambre. Ils se reverront au déjeuner lorsqu'il se sera rafraîchi. Le vieux sorcier caresse d'un geste machinal sa courte barbe noire. Un bruit tenu de pas derrière lui ne le trouble pas.  
—  Il est tellement jeune, constate le directeur. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
—  Il n'a que vingt trois ans, c'est vrai, pourtant il est intelligent et courageux, commente le visiteur. C'est un sorcier puissant. Ses protections sur son abri étaient parfaites. Et il n'est pas vilain du tout à regarder. Il a des yeux et un sourire superbes, ajoute-t-il d'un ton amusé.  
—  Adamias  ! s'exclame Aaron d'un ton exaspéré.  
—  Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas sensible au charme masculin, ricane-t-il.  
—  Et toi, trop.  
—  Imagine que c'est Lucrezia.  
—  Cela m'est impossible, grogne le directeur excédé. Afin de le guider, il faut que tu prennes le rôle prévu.  
—  Je l'ai étudié depuis deux jours. C'est une erreur. Il comprendra immédiatement.  
—  On s'en tient au plan élaboré.  
—  Nous ne le connaissions pas, proteste Adamias. Ne le sous-estime pas. Si je suis arrivé après lui, c'est parce que soudain il a transplané pour éviter de m'amener ici.  
—  Nous ne le connaissons pas plus maintenant, lâche l'autre d'un ton sec. Ne t'avise pas de tenter un rapprochement.  
—  Tu oublies le respect que tu me dois. Utilise ce ton avec tes élèves, Aaron. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Je suis ici dans le but que ma communauté ne soit pas impliquée à tort en cette déplorable affaire. Je ferai ce que je juge préférable.  
—  Ton charisme est suffisant pour qu'il gobe ça sans preuve  ?  
—  Garde ton ironie. Quoi qu'il se passe, à la fin de l'enquête, c'est toi qui me sera redevable et non le contraire.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Newton pousse un soupir de bien-être. La vaste salle de bain couleur turquoise égale en luxe celle des préfets de Poudlard sans l'observation malsaine d'une sirène soi-disant endormie. Il y paresse un long moment avant de renoncer à l'eau juste tiède comme il l'aime. Sans parler de l'odeur exceptionnelle de ce mélange de produits relaxants à base de plantes que déverse un des robinets qu'il a tournés par curiosité.  
C'est avec soulagement qu'après le repas pris à la table professorale, il retrouve l'air libre sur le haut plateau du mont Greylock. L'ambiance à l'école est lourde et froide. Loin de l'aimable fantaisie des escaliers de Poudlard, de la rivalité de ses maisons, de ses indisciplinés Gryffondor, de ses facétieux fantômes et tableaux. Il aspire avec avidité le parfum des genêts, des asters et du thym sauvage. Derrière eux, les adolescents semblent aussi libérés et chahutent joyeusement. Car il n'est pas seul. A ses côtés, marche le séduisant professeur de botanique et zoologie magiques, cours unique ici à Ilvermorny, qui a remplacé au pied levé celui témoin du spectacle affreux et depuis indisposé. Une silhouette élancée, un beau visage, il paraît à peine plus âgé que lui, pourtant en son regard il y a des siècles de sagesse. Des yeux d'aigue-marine. Son nom l'a frappé au point qu'il l'a retenu ce qui, il faut l'avouer, représente un exploit en soi  : Adamias Julian Thursby de Chamnail.  
—  Vous rêvez, se moque celui-ci.  
—  Je réfléchissais. L'atmosphère à Ilvermorny est quelque peu guindée. J'attendais diamétralement l'opposé d'une école du Nouveau Monde.  
—  Aaron est sévère et austère. Il mène ses professeurs à la baguette.  
—  Et en prolongement, ceux-ci exigent beaucoup de leurs étudiants. Je comprends, commente Newt.  
—  C'est exact. Que pensez-vous de toute cette histoire  ?  
—  J'essaye de recouper les données obtenues. Récolté dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas à quoi peut servir tout ce sang, définit Newt.  
—  La société est étrange. Certaines sectes satanistes occultistes ont des mœurs barbares. Peut-être devons-nous remercier le ciel que ce soit des cadavres d'animaux et non des nôtres. Voire des enfants.  
—  J'y ai songé. Cela a été ma première supposition. Les bains de sang des messes noires, des mariages avec le diable quelle que soit sa forme.  
—  C'est ce que je voulais dire.  
—  Les No Maj' sont plus coutumiers de ces faits que les sorciers. À Poudlard, les charniers n'ont été découverts que tardivement. J'étais en Grèce pour mes recherches. À mon retour, je n'ai pu trouver grand chose. Ici, les renseignements sont plus précis. Les dates notamment. Les animaux ont été égorgés les veilles de la pleine lune.  
—  Faire des recherches à votre âge, n'est-ce pas ennuyeux  ?  
—  Non ! J'aime ça. Il y a deux ans les éditions Obscurus m'ont commandé un guide des créatures magiques. Je voyage dans le monde entier. J'explore des contrées magnifiques, vois des animaux fantastiques. C'est tout sauf ennuyeux. Ces derniers sont extraordinaires, vous savez. Pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai vu un loup me sourire, n'est-ce pas étonnant  ? Il avait les mêmes yeux que vous, professeur, raille-t-il avec une moue complice.  
—  Adamias, le reprend-il. Appelez-moi donc par mon prénom, Newton. Nous allons travailler ensemble.  
—  J'en ai l'impression.  
—  J'en suis, pour ma part, particulièrement heureux.  
Il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux. D'un geste nerveux, Newt mordille sa lèvre inférieure, il est embarrassé. Adamias les amène à pas de loup sur la pente scabreuse de la galanterie qui est très peu dans ses mœurs encore moins avec les hommes. Si tant est qu'il en soit un, ce dont il doute de plus en plus. Il le voit esquisser un léger sourire, amusé de son malaise. Ils sont parvenus au but de leur expédition. Un endroit fleuri au flanc de la montagne avec une minuscule source qui disparaît sous terre quelques mètres plus loin. Le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui concerne les plantes sauvages, leurs racines et leurs propriétés dans les potions. Nul doute, son guide excelle dans le sujet. Agenouillé dans la bruyère, de ses mains patriciennes aux ongles soignés, il gratte le sol, déterre les prêles, les colchiques, les violettes. Il s'attarde sur l'Aralia nudicaulis connue aussi sous le nom de salsepareille dont les fleurs blanches, les baies noires et les rhizomes entrent dans de nombreuses potions de guérison. Adamias éclate de rire lorsqu'il dérange un Jarvey qui l'insulte copieusement avant de détaler parmi les ajoncs. Ses élèves sont sous le charme de leur nouveau professeur dont la voix chaude parle botanique et potions avec passion. Lui aussi.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
—  Eh bien, ce cours  ? interroge Aaron.  
—  Plaisant, reconnaît Adamias.  
—  C'est tout  ?  
—  Les élèves étaient attentifs et désireux de s'instruire.  
—  Ils sont là pour ça, s'impatiente le directeur. Mais ce cher Scamander  ?  
—  Tu penses que l'on gagne la confiance d'un homme tel que celui-là en quelques minutes  ?  
—  Ton don de séduction te ferait-il défaut  ?  
—  Je croyais que je n'avais pas à l'utiliser, répartit Adamias.  
—  Plus vite il sera reparti vers sa chère Albion natale, plus vite nous serons tranquilles.  
—  Nous devons aller aux endroits où ont été égorgés les animaux. Nous discuterons plus à notre aise de ces chiens galeux. L'amener à déduire le rôle des sorciers dans cette affaire sera délicat, soupire-t-il, et je le comprends.  
—  Sa présence ici ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Je tiens à ce que les aurors du MACUSA demeurent loin de notre école. Ce ne sera pas le cas s'ils apprennent qu'un étranger fouille dans notre monde.  
—  Il fallait y songer avant de raconter l'histoire à la directrice de Poudlard.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Newt a passé une nuit calme. Depuis son arrivée, il est pourtant troublé. Le directeur semble se décharger de ce problème sur Adamias qui en sait plus qu'il n'en dit. Son rôle sous sa forme lupine l'intrigue. Surveillance  ? Protection  ? Les deux peut-être. Quant à sa nature. Il serait un parfait vampire. Beau et charismatique. La beauté du diable, dit-on d'eux. Il adresse une grimace à son reflet dans la glace. Il faut avouer que la communauté vampire reste un quasi mystère. Un sujet tabou. Les êtres de l'eau et les centaures ont déclaré qu’ils ne souhaitaient pas partager le statut d’êtres avec des créatures telles que les harpies et les vampires. Prétextes ou raisons basées sur des faits  ? Il l'ignore. Ils savent évidemment qu'ils se nourrissent de sang, qu'ils sont soi-disant immortels. Est-ce l'entière vérité  ? Hier au dîner, Adamias était son voisin de table et il n'y avait devant lui aucun calice rempli d'hémoglobine. Il a mangé comme tous et bu du vin. Une très longue vie, oui. L’immortalité, il n'y croit pas.  
Aujourd'hui, ils vont voir les lieux où ont été entassées les charognes. Il ne sait ce que ça lui apportera outre une interminable journée vécue aux côtés d'Adamias. Il est, sans nul doute, un compagnon agréable et cultivé. Toutefois, il l'est un peu trop. Newt a trop l'habitude de ne parler qu'aux animaux, il en a perdu celle de converser avec des interlocuteurs doués d'intelligence et d'humour.

  
—  Vous êtes bien silencieux, Newton  ?  
—  Soit ils deviennent imprudents, soit ils connaissent moins bien la région d'Ilvermorny que la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Il a fallu plusieurs mois avant que les dépouilles en putréfaction soient trouvées. Même les centaures qui sont perpétuellement sur le qui-vive n'ont rien surpris. C'est eux qui ont prévenu la directrice de l'école. Un jeune sombral s'était éloigné de la horde. Attiré par l'odeur du sang, il a découvert le dernier charnier en date. Les centaures et les hyppogriffes ont quadrillé la forêt et d'autres caches ont été révélées.  
—  Pourquoi l'appeler la forêt interdite  ?  
—  L'accès en est strictement défendu aux élèves de Poudlard. De nombreuses créatures y co-habitent et ne sont pas toutes aussi paisibles que les licornes. Parfois elles sont agressives. Les centaures, qui sont environ cinquante, aiment la tranquillité et ne sont pas toujours amicaux. Des loup-garous, des trolls y ont élu domicile.  
—  Au nez des moldus  ?  
—  Situé en une contrée forestière des Highlands écossais, dominant un grand lac, le château de Poudlard est un énorme bâtiment flanqué d'une multitude de tours et tourelles. Si, malgré le Repello Moldum, un moldu s'en approche, il ne verra qu'une vieille ruine décrépie avec un écriteau signalant que l'endroit est dangereux et présente des risques d'effondrement. La forêt interdite est immense et s'étend à l'est du château. Elle est en partie incluse dans l'enceinte de l'école et est invisible des moldus. C'est cela que vous désiriez m'entendre dire  ?  
—  En effet, admet son compagnon.  
—  Je sais que des sorciers sont à l'origine de cela, dit Newt en désignant le sol de l'ancien relais de chasseurs maculé des taches sombres de sang séché. Certainement avec des moldus. Je n'ai jamais pensé, bien que nous sachions peu de choses d'eux, que les vampires puissent y être mêlés. Des No Maj' ne sont pas de cet avis, c'est vrai, la rumeur sera oubliée pour une autre.  
—  Depuis quand  ?  
—  J'ai eu des doutes après l'Hominum Revelio. La quasi certitude s'est imposée peu à peu. Vous venez à l'instant de la confirmer, ricane Newton.  
Adamias sourit.  
—  Bien joué, se moque-t-il.  
—  Vous l'avez voulu, rétorque Newton à son tour avec une moue amusée. Depuis le début, vous ne demandez que cela. Être reconnu pour ce que vous êtes.  
Le vampire se contente de rire.  
—  Pourquoi après Poudlard avoir choisi Ilvermorny ? L'académie de Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang étaient beaucoup plus proches. Des écoles de sorcellerie sur deux continents lointains avec un seul un point commun : un lien avec Salazar Serpentard, poursuit Newt.  
—  Bien raisonné. Mais encore.  
—  La secte sataniste est une piste à prendre en considération. Une chose ne cadre pas, que vient faire Serpentard dans l'histoire. Que savez-vous de plus  ?  
—  Il y a plusieurs mois, une ancienne ferme dont les terres sont très vastes a été rachetée dans la vallée par des immigrants fraîchement débarqués. Payée rubis sur l'ongle par un échange entre les banques sorcières Gringotts de Londres et Lleywins de New-York, ce qui est peu banal. Elle est occupée par un vieux couple et leurs trois fils. Ils ont du bétail en grosse quantité. Trop pour aussi peu de travailleurs. Pourtant les bêtes sont bien soignées et les terres sont défrichées et prêtes à être ensemencées. Le corps de bâtiment principal a été rénové sans l'aide d'aucun artisan de la région, les dépendances sont sous un sortilège de dissimulation. Elles semblent ainsi toujours dans le même état de délabrement. L'achat précède de trois mois le premier carnage constaté.  
—  Il ne nous reste qu'à aller voir si vos soupçons sont fondés.  
—  Voir  ? s'exclame le vampire. Avec votre belle petite gueule, vous jouerez l'évangélisateur et leur vendrez une bible  ?  
—  Quelle est votre seconde forme animale  ? interroge-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Car je doute que vous m'ayez suivi sous votre apparence lupine à New-York. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une chauve souris, cela ferait trop cliché No Maj'.  
—  Je suis un hibou grand duc.  
—  Voilà, qui vous va à merveille, raille Newt avec un sourire moqueur. Nous irons donc à la nuit tombée.  
—  C'est trop dangereux pour vous, Newt, il me suffit d'y aller avec un de mes...  
—  Je suis un animagus, Adamias, l'interrompt-il. Et, bien que je ne vole pas, nous passerons inaperçus. Du moins, je l'espère.  
—  Parfait.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
—  Du nouveau  ? questionne le directeur.  
—  Comme je l'avais deviné, il n'a pas tardé à comprendre qui j'étais.  
—  Ce que tu es. Qui, c'est différent.  
—  En effet, réplique Adamias d'un ton sec. Il ne croit pas que les vampires y soient pour quelque chose et a réalisé depuis longtemps que les sorciers par contre y étaient impliqués.  
—  Voilà une affaire rondement menée  ! s'écrie le directeur.  
—  Nous n'en sommes qu'aux prémices, Aaron. Il faut maintenant découvrir les coupables et rassembler des preuves. Qui va les punir ensuite  ? Tu comptais sur moi ? Prendrais-tu ton ancêtre pour un assassin  ?  
—  Vous avez vos tribunaux, se récrie Aaron d'un ton mécontent. À quoi servent-ils donc ?  
—  À faire respecter nos propres lois. À l'extérieur, à punir ceux qui ont nui à notre communauté, à l'intérieur, à châtier et réparer les torts causés à l'un ou à l'autre. Notre justice est expéditive, oui, mais exige des raisons valables. De quoi pourrais-je les accuser ? De nuire à notre réputation auprès des moldus ? De messes sataniques dans du sang d'animaux ? Ils vont me rire au nez. Rares sont ceux qui comme moi ont été transformés alors qu'ils étaient sorciers. Notre monde leur importe peu. Tu ne pourras agir qu'en prévenant le MACUSA.  
—  Qu'en pense ce cher Scamander qui est un magizoologiste et tient à protéger la faune envers et contre tous  ?  
—  Je l'ignore. Nous n'en sommes pas là.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Escorté par un grand-duc, un fléreur se faufile dans la grange en ruine d'une vaste ferme. Les habitants de celle-ci sont en train de dîner. L'animal ressent les ondes négatives qui émanent de l'endroit qui devrait être désert et ne l'est pas. Il voudrait mettre en garde son compagnon mais, sous sa forme d'animagus, il ne le peut. Il espère que celui-ci est aussi réceptif. Dans une grande salle luxueuse de marbre noir et de dorures, une douzaine de jeunes femmes sous l’œil critique de ce qui semble être l'officiante du diable répètent une cérémonie bien étrange. Hormis les vêtements ébène provocants qui la vêtent, la prêtresse n'a rien des succubes de la tradition moldue. Il a rarement vu un être au visage plus laid. Les prêtresses psalmodient des incantations et descendent tour à tour dans un bassin de marbre vide, s'y couchent avant de se relever et d'en sortir pour s'agenouiller de part et d'autres d'un siège vide. Un siège  ? Un trône plutôt. Le regard vide, elles obéissent machinalement. À leur tour, trois adolescentes à peine vêtues de voiles noirs, accomplissent le même rituel. Couchées sur le dos, les pieds vers le fauteuil de pierre, jambes écartées, elles retroussent leur légère vêture et s'offrent en gestes obscènes à un coït imaginaire. La sorcière éclate d'un rire sinistre et cruel.  
—  Eh bien, sont-elles prêtes  ?  
—  Vois. Ahriman sera enfin satisfait, ricane-t-elle.  
—  Et nos disciples stupéfiés et convaincus, termine l'arrivant, un massif sorcier dont l'aura magique est impressionnante.  
—  La main-mise sur ces crédules moldus est à portée, proclame la prêtresse. Leurs biens seront nôtres ainsi que l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Le diable est notre meilleur atout. Ils seront tes fils, les fils d'Ahriman. Notre communauté s'agrandira, prospérera, fournira une main d’œuvre inépuisable. Ils auront peur de nous. Les rebelles seront mis sous imperium. Lorsque ma filiation sera reconnue, l'école d'Ilvermorny nous apportera nos futurs complices sur un plateau d'argent. Les sorciers américains seront asservis. Il ne restera que ces immondes vampires.  
—  Scamander est à Ilvermorny !  
—  Quel fâcheux mêle-tout  ! s'exclame-t-elle le faciès crispé par la haine. Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. A cause de son intrusion à Poudlard, je n'ai pu ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Nous ne subirons pas un second échec.  
—  Le vampire ferait un coupable idéal si ce magizoologiste venait à disparaître, suggère le sorcier entre deux âges qui fait face à la pythonisse. Nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups.  
—  Nous les aurions alors tous à dos. C'est trop tôt. Ils sont bien trop puissants. Nous ne pouvons les affronter. Dans l'avenir, crois-moi que je réserve à leur suprématie une fin des plus funestes. Les No Maj', les sorciers ne seront que trop contents de les éradiquer au vu des exactions que nous commettrons en leur nom. Pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas là. Je dois d'abord entrer en possession de mes pouvoirs. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, il me suffit de réveiller la baguette, lance la sorcière en congédiant les jeunes femmes d'un ordre bref. Dans deux jours, à la pleine lune. En même temps, nous leur offrirons la comédie du siècle. Messe noire, catalepsie, sacrifice et mariage satanique, serpents surgis des enfers. Le tout dans un bain de sang. Ils seront à tes pieds. Et ce n'est que le début.

  
Parvenus au dehors sains et saufs, le grand-duc, le fléreur suivent le sentier vers le plateau. Dans un taillis, ils retrouvent chacun leur forme humaine et revêtent leurs habits. Newt a le cœur aux bords des lèvres. La haine, la folie meurtrière de ce démon femelle lui ont glacé le sang.  
—  Calme-toi, murmure Adamias en l'attirant vers lui. Il nous reste quarante huit heures pour empêcher cela.  
—  Elle est complètement folle, jette-t-il avec dégoût. Tu as vu ces adolescentes à peine pubères qui sous imperium sont soumises à ses fantasmes malsains.  
Il réalise qu'ils sont passés au tutoiement tout naturellement. Et non seulement il est entre les bras du vampire, mais il s'y sent bien. Ce qui ajoute à sa confusion. Pourtant il reprend ses distances.  
—  Explique-moi l'héritage de Salazar qu'elle a évoqué, l'interroge son compagnon.  
—  Ici, il s'agit d'une baguette très puissante qui a été enterrée il y a des siècles par la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny, elle-même descendante de Salazar Serpentard l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Pour s'en faire obéir, il faut s'exprimer en fourchelang. Très rares sont les sorciers qui en ont connaissance. Mon ancien professeur, Albus Dumbledore, le comprend pour l'avoir étudié et ne le parle pas. On dit que seuls les descendants de Salazar ont cette double faculté. Par contre, j'ignore ce qu'elle voulait dérober dans la légendaire chambre des secrets à Poudlard. Car rien ne prouve qu'elle existe. L'histoire raconte que deux des créateurs de l'école, Serpentard et Gryffondor, se querellèrent au sujet de l'acceptation à Poudlard d'élèves d'ascendance moldue. Lorsque le dernier imposa son point de vue, Serpentard quitta les lieux, mais avant il construisit la Chambre des Secrets dans les sous-sols. Elle renferme, paraît-il, un monstre qui doit accomplir sa tâche. Son véritable héritier ouvrira la Chambre en langue des serpents et délivrera l'entité qui chassera de l'école les élèves de sang impur. Au fil des siècles, bien des magiciens et sorcières ont cherché la Chambre, nul jamais ne l'a trouvée. Mythe ou réalité. Seul Salazar le savait, se moque-t-il.  
—  Bien. En résumé, cette dangereuse aliénée et ses complices veulent créer une secte sataniste redoutable où les membres seraient manipulés, asservis par la crainte avec la complicité de jeunes sorciers. Cela lui permettrait, pense-t-elle dans son esprit de psychopathe, de dominer peu à peu les différentes communautés. Je n'ose songer à ce que subiront ces gens au service d'Ahriman.  
—  Qui est Ahriman  ?  
—  Dans la tradition perse, il est dit d'Ahriman qu'il est l'esprit des Ténèbres, du Mal et de la Mort. Il est l'esprit trompeur, le responsable de la création matérielle, le père de l'illusion et du mensonge cosmique, lui explicite Adamias.  
—  Le diable.  
—  En d'autres termes. Oui.  
—  Que faire  ? Rapporter ça au MACUSA  ?  
—  Sans preuves  ? Me fais-tu confiance, Newton  ?  
—  Tu as eu ma vie entre tes mains à plusieurs reprises. Je suis toujours là.  
—  Que voilà une réponse bien ambiguë.  
—  Je ne sais rien de toi. Très peu des vampires si ce n'est leur déplorable réputation.  
Adamias le sonde avant, semble-t-il, de prendre une décision.  
—  Peux-tu faire un serment inviolable de ne rien révéler de ce que tu verras  ?  
Il le fixe en silence. Il imagine tous les cas de figure et certains ne sont pas particulièrement rassurants, mais la curiosité, l'attrait de la découverte sont des motivations tellement puissantes.  
—  Si toi, tu me garantis que rien de ce que je verrai ne m'obligera à renier ma parole et à mourir. Oui.  
—  Bien. Tiens moi, nous devons transplaner.  
Il s'y résout en soupirant. Il n'aime pas ça. Cette sensation affreuse que tout ce qui est dans son estomac va s'en échapper bien malgré lui et pas de la plus élégante des façons, le dégoûte. Il sursaute lorsque le bras d'Adamias encercle sa taille d'une prise d'acier. Le transplanage dure relativement longtemps. Ils sont dans un quartier chic d'une ville moldue totalement inconnue.  
—  Quoiqu'il se passe, tu restes à mes côtés. Je dois pouvoir te toucher à tout moment. Aujourd'hui est une date spéciale pour nous, c'est ta sauvegarde et un danger car des vampires d'autres pays seront là.  
Il se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe.  
—  Nous allons transplaner encore. Il est impossible d'y aller ainsi habillés.  
Il renoue avec l'étreinte d'Adamias pour un bref déplacement. Ils sont dans une chambre à coucher cossue aux meubles foncés et patinés. Une pièce masculine.  
—  Voilà, choisis. Je suis un peu plus grand que toi, mais tu n'auras pas de difficulté à le mettre à ta taille d'un léger sortilège Reducto.  
Devant lui s'est ouverte une impressionnante garde-robe. Il n'a que l'embarras du choix. Il n'a jamais vu rassemblés autant de vêtements de qualité. Il palpe les tissus, ils sont doux sous les doigts. De l'alpaga pour celui-là, de la pure laine, de la soie. Il sent sur lui les yeux de son hôte. Il prend un pantalon , une veste queue-de-pie en drap de laine et mohair noirs, une chemise immaculée à coins cassés, un gilet de même couleur, un nœud papillon et les accessoires, chaussures cirées, chaussettes, gants blancs.  
—  Viens.  
Adamias le pousse vers une salle de bain vaste et luxueuse comme tout ce qu'il a vu jusque maintenant en la demeure du vampire.  
—  Ne traîne pas, Newton. Je suis censé être là au début de la réception.  
—  Une fête  ?  
—  Celle du cinquantième anniversaire du règne de notre dirigeant.  
—  Qui est-ce  ?  
—  Personne. Celui qui m'a transformé, raille son vis-à-vis.  
—  Tu le hais, constate-t-il.  
—  En effet. J'avais vingt cinq ans et l'avenir devant moi. Je faisais partie d'une famille de sorciers riche et considérée. Pire, j'étais amoureux et payé de retour. Ce jour là, j'ai tout perdu.  
Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, Adamias patiente en buvant un verre d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Son regard admiratif le parcourt de haut en bas.  
—  Cela te va très bien. Tu es superbe, commente-t-il en lui tendant la même boisson.  
Ce qualificatif, il l'aurait plutôt employé pour son vis-à-vis qui dans une tenue à peu de chose près semblable est très à son avantage. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, rassemblés en catogan dans sa nuque par un ruban de velours noir dégagent les traits de son visage parfait mais viril. Adamias l'attire à lui sous prétexte d'ajuster son nœud qui est pourtant tout à fait droit, de rattacher un des nombreux petits boutons du gilet. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouve contre lui une douce chaleur intérieure l'envahit. Son enlacement se resserre. Newton l'attend. L'espère. L'éclair de joie qu'il aperçoit dans les yeux d'aigue-marine lui montre qu'il a compris et, sans surprise, sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. Avec délicatesse, Adamias lèche ses lèvres, réclamant un passage qu'il est impatient de lui accorder. Il n'a jamais eu envie d'un homme, celui-là, il le désire férocement. Bouleversé par ce contact inhabituel, il savoure le baiser qui s'enflamme. Les mains dans la nuque d'Adamias, le corps collé au sien, il dévore sa bouche avec passion.  
—  Adamias, nous serons en retard, il...  
Celui-ci s'interrompt, se tourne vers l'arrivant qui les examinent avec des yeux exorbités.  
—  Tu es fou  ! Tu ne vas pas emmener un No Maj' là-bas  !  
—  Newton est un sorcier. Tu ne sens pas son aura magique  ?  
—  Elle est étroitement mélangée à la tienne, figure-toi, ricane le quadragénaire qui s'est avancé et le scrute. Qu'il soit sorcier ne me rassure aucunement.  
—  Newt, voici mon meilleur ami  : Callum Mac Farlane. Il est sorcier comme nous et a fait ses études à Ilvermorny, il y a des millénaires. Ne prête pas attention à ses manières, il ne sait pas se conduire en homme du monde.  
—  Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, Adamias.  
—  Tu n'es pas à ma place.  
—  Tu as parlé d'un serment inviolable, intervient-il.  
—  Je te fais confiance, Newton.  
—  Moi, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de confusions possibles. Si je suis vivant, c'est que je ne t'ai pas trahi.  
Le vampire le fixe et un mince sourire étire ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers.  
—  Bien. Callum sera l'Enchaîneur.  
Il unit ses doigts à ceux d'Adamias qui stipule les clauses du serment protégeant la communauté vampire. À chaque élément du serment accepté par Newton, l'Enchaîneur fait jaillir une chaîne de feu rougeâtre de sa baguette qui s'enroule autour des mains des contractants. Elles s'entrelacent les unes aux autres au fil des conditions du Serment. Il n'y en a aucune qui protège Adamias en son nom propre.  
—  Je veux faire serment de ne pas divulguer ta nature en quelque circonstance que ce soit, ajoute Newton sérieusement.  
—  Non, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance. J'ai consenti pour la communauté, uniquement. Il est temps d'y aller.  
—  Nous allons transplaner ?  
—  Non. Nous y allons en voiture. Viens.

  
La Rolls Royce Phantom semble glisser silencieusement sur la route. Ils roulent une bonne heure avant de franchir les grilles d'un domaine. Au bout de l'allée se profile, illuminée, une vaste demeure mêlant styles créole et néoclassique et dont les colonnes blanches, le frontispice trahissent l'indubitable appartenance.  
—  Nous sommes en Louisiane, murmure Newt. Voilà pourquoi le transplanage a duré longtemps  
—  En effet. Ici, les plantations immenses, les voisins éloignés permettent aux vampires surtout sorciers de vivre en autarcie loin des No-Maj'. Newton. Ne me quitte pas. Reste toujours à mes côtés.  
—  Que crains-tu  ? Dis le moi que je puisse éviter les pièges.  
—  Les rares créatures qui participent à nos fêtes sont des calices No Maj', ce que tu n'es pas. Ils le sauront à la minute même où je t'introduirai parmi eux. Les vampires et les calices sont intimement liés, ces derniers portent sur eux la marque de leur possesseur. Ils sont ainsi préservés de la concupiscence des autres. Les vampires ne font confiance à personne et surtout pas aux sorciers bien qu'ils aient accepté de figurer dans leur classification, d'assister aux réunions et participer au pouvoir du monde sorcier anglais. Ici, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. Depuis cinquante ans, Viannay de Tourville fait tout afin de séparer les deux communautés.  
—  Il t'a pourtant transformé, toi un sorcier.  
—  En effet. Au courant de sa nature, mon père a refusé en des termes très offensants de lui vendre la plantation familiale. Il l'a donc puni en faisant de son fils aîné un de ces êtres qu'il abhorrait. Presque deux cents ans plus tard, sa haine est intacte. S'il me croit heureux, il n'aura de cesse de me prendre ce bonheur. Garde-toi.  
—  Si tu redoutes tant ces problèmes, pourquoi m'as-tu amené  ?  
—  Nous avons un but. Le monde moldu et le monde sorcier s'ignorent mais les dirigeants connaissent évidemment l'existence de l'autre. Je sais qu'en Europe, ils coopèrent. Une fois encore, tu es aux Etats-Unis. La loi Rappaport impose une ségrégation stricte entre les communautés. Les contacts entre No Maj' et les sorciers ne sont autorisés que dans le cadre des activités professionnelles. Pas de fréquentations amicales, encore moins de liaisons ou de mariages. Le moindre prétexte servira à brimer l'autre, voire à le faire disparaître. Nous avons une cour de justice, Newt. Je vais faire mon possible afin que les vampires se mêlent de cette histoire et règlent les choses discrètement. Les membres de ce tribunal sont ici ce soir et le temps presse. Il me faut des arguments pour qu'elle estime utile de s'en occuper. Je veux que tu sois là et confirme les dires que je rapporterai. Les menaces à l'encontre des vampires sont les seules qui importeront, car crois-moi les autres mondes, maints n'en ont que faire. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, tu n'as rien à redouter.

  
De nombreuses voitures sont garées aux abords de la maison. Les grands salons que l'on aperçoit par les portes-fenêtres à meneaux sont remplis d'une foule bigarrée qui boit, mange, danse. Un instant, Adamias serre fort sa main avant de la lâcher. Ils gravissent le perron entrant dans un hall de marbre blanc illuminé par d'énormes lustres de cristal. Il a pensé que la maison d'Adamias est luxueuse  ; celle-ci est somptueuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressent dans le premier salon, un chemin s'ouvre dans l'assistance. Les invités s'écartent et les regardent passer. Des chuchotis les accompagnent. La main d'Adamias se pose dans son dos, rassurante. Ils arrivent devant un groupe dont tous sont tournés vers eux. Un homme qui paraît avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, au visage dur et impassible, en semble le centre.  
—  Tu es en retard Adamias, assène-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
—  N'est-ce pas la fête de votre jubilé, Père ? Et non une convocation officielle et obligatoire.  
Newt a sursauté à l'appellation.  
—  Celui qui a transformé un être en vampire l'a créé et a ainsi droit à ce nom tout symbolique, lui souffle Callum. Ce salaud y tient beaucoup.  
—  Qui est donc le jeune homme à tes côtés  ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu avec un calice. Te serais-tu enfin décidé à suivre nos coutumes  ?  
—  Newton Scamander, le présente Adamias. Il est sorcier et n'est en aucune manière mon calice.  
—  Garde le. Tu sais que selon la loi, il appartiendra à celle ou celui qui le réclamera pour sien.  
—  Ce que je fais. Il est mon compagnon et ne sera à personne d'autre, répond sèchement Adamias.  
Déjà, il pousse Newt tétanisé vers un nouvel attroupement.  
—  Adamias Julian Thursby de Chamnail, s'exclame une fort jolie femme, tu es bien imprudent. Il est vraiment charmant ce jeune homme.  
—  Il est mien. Nous sommes là dans le but de rencontrer le juge Bruston, Pamela. Il y a de l'agitation à l'extérieur et cette fois, nous sommes aussi concernés.  
La femme se contente d’acquiescer, de laisser ses interlocuteurs pour aller se mêler à un autre comme eux le font. Adamias livre son message à des vampires choisis. Il observe leur réactions. Chacun quitte ceux avec qui ils discutaient, puis sort de la salle de réception par une porte différente.  
—  Viens.  
Adamias l'entraîne à sa suite au dehors.  
—  Quand il m'a fait vampire, j'ai vécu ici un bon moment. Je sais tous les recoins discrets de la plantation. Je suis certain que lui-même en ignore la moitié. Je les utilise sous son nez pour mes besoins.  
—  Tu n'as pas l'intention de le mettre au courant, constate-t-il.  
—  Oh que non  ! Ce serait l'échec assuré. Son despotisme agace bon nombre de vampires qui seront heureux d'agir dans son dos mais ne le feraient pas publiquement de peur de se l'aliéner.  
—  S'il s'aperçoit de notre départ  ?  
—  Il nous cherchera. Il pensera d'abord que nous sommes dans une des chambres qui serviront cette nuit à des libertinages à plusieurs. Les vampires apprécient ça.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir et de fixer son guide qui a déclaré cela de façon très naturelle.  
—  Je n'ai pas dit que j'y participais d'habitude, Newt. Te voir à mes côtés change ce qu'il sait de moi, il ne m'a jamais vu avec un homme. Il sait depuis longtemps que je suis homosexuel, c'est tout. Ma vie privée est demeurée privée malgré ce qu'il a pu faire pour s'y immiscer. S'apercevant de son erreur, il saura où me trouver.  
—  Il a tenté de coucher avec toi  ?  
—  Oh oui. Il a un ego démesuré et ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque résistance de la part de cet être brisé que j'étais à l'époque. Il me poursuivait de ses assiduités uniquement dans le but de m'humilier ou m'asservir, je ne sais, car il courtise les femmes. Entre-temps, j'avais connu Callum qui peinait à assumer les frais d'entretien de sa plantation "Les bougainvilliers", j'avais des fonds hérités de ma grand-mère, nous avons conclu un arrangement. J'ai déménagé. Nous avons chacun nos appartements. La maison est tellement grande que nous pourrions rester des jours sans nous y croiser, se moque-t-il. Tous les deux sorciers, nous avons des elfes de maison et sommes tranquilles.  
—  Comment t'es-tu retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire et professeur à Ilvermorny  ?  
—  Mes parents ont vendu la plantation et se sont établis dans le New-York sorcier. Je suis resté. Un peu contraint et forcé, il faut l'avouer. Je ne savais rien de mon état et bien que je le déteste, Viannay était devenu mon initiateur. Après quelques années, j'ai repris contact avec eux. Mes rapports avec mon père n'ont pas été faciles. J'avais un frère et une sœur. J'ai veillé de loin sur ma famille. Aaron est le descendant de ma sœur Bettany. C'est lui qui m'a appelé. Il n'est pas dans les bonnes grâces de la présidente du MACUSA. S'il ne parvient pas à résoudre le problème discrètement, elle ne lui fera pas de cadeau. Il faudra un bouc émissaire, il en fera un parfait. Il n'est pas un recteur très aimable, très innovant, très ouvert sur l'extérieur pourtant il aime ses élèves et veut le meilleur pour eux. C'est déjà beaucoup.  
Ils font face à une longue baraque en bois dans un état lamentable. Des maisonnettes dans le même état l'entourent.  
—  Le quartier des esclaves. Ils étaient presque deux cents quand je suis arrivé ici, relate Adamias. Nous en avions aussi chez nous. Ils y étaient bien traités et lorsqu'il a décidé d'immigrer à New-York mon père les a affranchis créant un véritable scandale. Il n'était pas un bon planteur. Trop humaniste. L'économie Louisianaise était basée sur l'esclavage. La main d’œuvre gratuite faisait la richesse des plantations. Je n'approuve pas, non. Mon père n'avait pas tout à fait raté mon éducation. Dans la mesure de mes moyens, j'ai essayé de les soutenir, adoucissant au mieux le sort des enfants, leur apprenant à lire, à écrire malgré l'interdiction. Viannay était un esclavagiste convaincu et je n'étais pas grand chose. Il a fallu encore plus de cent vingt ans pour voir l’abolition de l'esclavage. C'était une autre époque, Newton.  
Une fois de plus, les apparences sont trompeuses. L'intérieur du grand hangar ressemble à une salle de conférence, sobre et élégante. Il contient une vaste table ovale et des sièges confortables. Adamias s'assied en tête de table et lui désigne le fauteuil à sa droite. Callum prend place à sa gauche. Peu à peu, la table se remplit. En face d'eux s'installe un homme âgé aux cheveux blancs.  
—  Adamias  ? Pourquoi cette réunion imprévue et en un tel jour  ?  
—  Monsieur le Juge, mes amis, si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est qu'il reste peu de temps avant que soit commis le prochain forfait d'une nouvelle secte sataniste : les enfants d'Ahriman.  
Il écoute le récit d'Adamias. Précis, concis. Il a le charisme des orateurs. Nul ne l'interrompt. Les questions, il le sent, viendront après. Il a raison.  
—  En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il  ?  
—  La secte veut s'étendre et ensuite sa dirigeante à l'intention de régler le compte à ce qu'elle nomme notre suprématie. L'héritage convoité est une baguette de sorcier très puissante, c'est le pourquoi de sa présence aux Etats-Unis. Cette baguette était la possession de la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny et est enterrée à sa base.  
—  Que vient faire Monsieur Newton Scamander dans cette histoire  ?  
—  Newt  ?  
—  Il y a un peu plus de six mois, j'ai été contacté par la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse afin d'enquêter sur des charniers découverts comme ici dans les environs de l'établissement. J'étais en Grèce pour des recherches scientifiques. À mon retour, il ne subsistait rien des indices susceptibles de m'aider. Quand le directeur d'Ilvermorny s'est trouvé en une situation similaire j'étais tout indiqué pour m'en occuper.  
—  Vous n'êtes pas auror, constate le juge.  
—  Pas du tout. Je suis magizoologiste.  
—  Bien. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette exceptionnelle baguette magique  ?  
—  Elle appartenait à Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Il semblerait que cette sorcière qui se veut prêtresse d'Ahriman soit une de ses descendantes. À Poudlard, elle voulait ouvrir ce que l'on appelle La chambre des secrets qui renferme, paraît-il, un monstre capable d'obéir à l'héritier de Salazar, à condition qu'il parle le fourchelang. J'ai dérangé leurs desseins et ils ont décidé de donner aux choses le temps de se calmer et ont immigré aux États-Unis. Nul doute qu'elle n'a pas oublié son idée initiale.  
—  Cette baguette est-t-elle un danger pour notre communauté  ?  
—  Je l'ignore mais en occultant la menace, vous prenez un risque. Pour le moment, c'est une secte de peu d'importance. Pourtant le plan est habile. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la fermeture des usines d'armes si prospères, le coût de la vie a augmenté et la misère prend de l’ampleur. De plus en plus, le peuple est mécontent et revendique ses droits. Des dizaines de milliers de noirs en quête de travail affluent vers les grandes villes du nord. Les immigrants débarqués d'Europe sont peu qualifiés et sous payés. Tous ces hommes et femmes désespérés, illettrés pour la plupart, représentent un potentiel de membres prêts à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Le Ku Klux Klan en est un parfait exemple. Manipulés par des sorciers ambitieux et surtout sans scrupules qui leur feront quelques tours de passe-passe impressionnants en les attribuant à Ahriman, ils croiront à tout ce qu'on leur suggère et le peuple ainsi manœuvré est redoutable. Ce que ces criminels veulent, c'est à la fois la puissance et la richesse. Vous avez les deux. Tôt ou tard, si vous laissez faire, vous serez concernés. Dans deux jours, ils recommenceront leurs manigances. La magie noire ne les effraye nullement. Ils n'ont aucune conscience. Au besoin, si certains sont réticents, ils les mettront sous imperium.  
—  En a-t-elle la possibilité  ?  
—  Non. C'est une sorcière avec une aura plus que moyenne. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle veut l'aide d'artefacts. Son compagnon a plus de pouvoirs. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls.  
—  Vos sources sont fiables  ?  
—  Nous avons été sur place, intervient Adamias.  
—  Sur place  ?  
—  Newton est un animagus.  
—  Déclaré  ?  
—  Non.  
—  Donc vous ne pouvez rien certifier devant le MACUSA.  
—  Si Newton est introduit officiellement auprès des autorités No Maj' pour ses recherches, le MACUSA ignore sa présence.  
Un brouhaha indescriptible s'ensuit.  
—  Pourquoi cette imprudence  ? s'enquiert le juge.  
—  Le directeur d'Ilvermorny a omis de notifier à Newton, dont c'est le premier voyage aux États-Unis, qu'il fallait se plier à des formalités administratives à son arrivée.  
—  Volontairement omis  ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Comment être certains de votre témoignage  ? s'entête une des vampires.  
Adamias se lève et prend dans une haute armoire vitrée une pensine.  
—  Newt  ?  
Il acquiesce du chef avant d'appuyer sa baguette de tilleul sur sa tempe et de déposer dans la vasque de pierre quelques filaments blancs qui y tournoient. Adamias en fait autant. D'un sortilège, il fait émerger les pensées et elles se matérialisent sous forme d'hologrammes. Ils revoient les restes des charniers à Poudlard, puis ce qu'ils ont vu à la ferme. Ce dont la sorcière a menacé les vampires.  
—  Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance, Monsieur Scamander  ? interroge un vampire au visage chafouin.  
—  J'en réponds, affirme Adamias d'un ton sec.  
—  J'ai prêté un serment inviolable de ne rien révéler de votre communauté.  
—  Il a insisté, confirme Adamias à ses côtés. Callum en est l'Enchaîneur.  
Pour la première fois, il voit le juge esquisser un mince sourire.  
—  Il est temps de retourner à la fête. Viannay de Tourville va se douter de quelque chose. Nous nous réunirons demain au club pour vous faire part de notre décision. Quinze heures précises, Adamias.  
Celui-ci opine du chef. Peu à peu la douzaine de vampires s'éclipsent en silence. Callum est le dernier à sortir.  
—  Il nous faut rentrer, Newt.  
—  Attends  !  
C'est lui qui ose l'enlacer, l'attirer à lui. Il retrouve sa bouche avec un plaisir indicible. Les mains d'Adamias parcourent son corps, l'éveillant à des sensations inconnues, allumant dans leurs traces un brasier de passion. Le bas-ventre contre le sien, il gémit son envie sans pudeur.  
—  Newt  ! Nous devons y aller. Écoute, moi. Je te veux. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça, mais d'abord il y a ta sécurité. Allons continuer ceci en d'autres lieux. Viens.

  
Ils transplanent une fois de plus. Newt a à peine eu le temps de s'y préparer et il chancelle lorsqu'ils atterrissent dans une chambre avec un vaste lit à baldaquin en velours bleu nuit, des fauteuils et un canapé ottoman Louis XV. Le bras d'Adamias l'entoure, l'empêchant de tomber. Le Britannique regarde tout autour de lui avec stupéfaction. On se croirait au dix-huitième siècle. Une table de jeu en marqueterie, une lingère de même facture, une tapisserie d'Aubusson au mur représentant une scène de chasse à courre, un épais tapis de Savonnerie aux couleurs passées renforcent cette impression. Une large porte-fenêtre donne sur une terrasse qui surplombe les jardins.  
—  Tu es dans mon ancienne chambre. Après ses recherches infructueuses ailleurs, c'est ici qu'il nous cherchera.  
Adamias l'entraîne sur le canapé. Blotti enfin entre ses bras, il pousse un soupir de bien-être. Les lèvres du vampire sont déjà sur les siennes. Ses mains voyagent sur sa peau. Il renoue avec la flamme que provoque en lui son vampire. Ce dernier détache quelques boutons au niveau de sa poitrine, ses doigts se posent à l'emplacement de son cœur. Adamias sourit.  
—  Cela m'a manqué au début, murmure-t-il. Les battements de mon cœur. C'est ridicule, non ?  
—  Non. On attribue tant de sentiments à ce muscle qui n'est que cela  : un muscle qui fait fonctionner la mécanique du corps. Ton âme est toujours là.  
Il acquiesce d'un léger hochement de la tête.  
—  Embrasse-moi, souffle Adamias.  
—  Je ne désire que ça.  
Occupés à se découvrir, ils oublient les circonstances qui font qu'ils sont là dans une chambre d'une époque révolue, dans la plantation d'un vieil esclavagiste aigri. Newton soupire, geins sous des caresses de plus en plus osées.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement, tous les deux se redressent d'un seul mouvement. Sur le seuil se dresse Viannay de Tourville accompagné d'un personnage étrange. Il est vieux et voûté. Derrière eux, dans le couloir, il perçoit des exclamations, des rires. Ils sont nombreux. Il sent la tension qui s'empare du corps contre le sien. Adamias semble inquiet. Qu'a imaginé son ennemi  ?  
—  Quelle meilleure occasion que mon jubilé pour qu'un de mes fils convole en nos noces avec le fiancé qu'il nous a présenté. Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de voir nos traditions révérées. Afin d'honorer ton fiancé, j'ai demandé au doyen de Grande-Bretagne de procéder à la cérémonie.  
Un sentiment d'irrémédiable étreint Newt. Unis ainsi ?  
—  La moindre des choses aurait été de vous enquérir notre avis.  
—  Tu as amené ce jeune sorcier en connaissance de cause, Adamias. Tu l'as réclamé pour tien. Tu sais que si tu ne te lies pas à lui, il deviendra, ce soir, l'époux d'un autre. Nul humain ne ressort indemne de la communauté sans être lié à l'un de nous.  
—  Ces coutumes ne sont plus de mise depuis des siècles, proteste Adamias.  
—  Nos lois ne sont pas pour autant abrogées, mon fils. Je suis chargé de les faire respecter. N'avais-tu donc envers ton fiancé des intentions pures  ?  
Pas besoin d'être devin pour saisir ce qui se trame. Viannay de Tourville est en train de piéger Adamias. Newt a réalisé en le voyant s'asseoir à la place d'honneur à la table de conférence qu'Adamias est considéré comme le futur dirigeant des vampires américains. S'il ne s'exécute pas, il verra sa réputation entachée, sa crédibilité et l'ascendant qu'il a pris peu à peu malgré les manigances de de Tourville amoindris. Dans un but de vengeance  ? Ou par souci réel de la communauté  ? Newt l'ignore. Pourtant, il hait ce vampire froid et hautain qui les contemple avec un rictus cruel et triomphant. Il lui rappelle la sorcière folle et sa secte satanique. Si lui fuit en transplanant, ce qu'il pourrait faire sans problème, Adamias sera ridiculisé et y perdra pareillement sa dignité. Il est tombé de Charybde en Scylla.  
Il pose sa main sur le poignet d'Adamias en signe de soutien. Ce dernier a toujours son bras autour de lui. A moitié déshabillés, ils doivent offrir un spectacle qui ne permet pas de doute sur leurs occupations précédentes. Il s'alanguit contre lui, en guise de consentement. Adamias sursaute et se tourne vers lui.  
—  Newt  ! chuchote-t-il d'une voix pressante. Tu ne sais ce que ça implique.  
—  J'en sais la signification pour toi. Tu n'as pas le choix. Fais de ta défaite, une victoire. Montre lui qui tu es.  
Newt lie leurs doigts puis toise fièrement les vampires qui leur font face.  
—  Je ne peux pas faire ça, Newt.  
—  Tu le feras.  
Déjà, il se lève et s'avance vers eux. Adamias n'a pas le choix. Il a dit que pour sa sécurité, il doit être à sa portée. À sa manière, il le piège aussi. Il soupire. Ils les ont suivis, la main d'Adamias serrant la sienne. Il sait qu'ils sont descendus au rez-de-chaussée, ont parcouru des corridors sombres. Cette maison est immense. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'y a pas fait attention. Il a fait confiance à son compagnon.  
Les vampires sont réunis dans un antique endroit aux allures de chapelle. Côte à côte, Adamias et Newton se trouvent face à Viannay de Tourville et George Cartwright, le britannique. Sir George Cartwright, a-t-il insisté en accentuant son titre avec fatuité.  
Tous les mariages ont des points communs. Ils prônent l'amour, la fidélité, le respect ou l'obéissance de l'autre, la répartition des biens. Sous chaque latitude, dans chaque religion, ils diffèrent par certaines clauses. Les noces vampires n'échappent pas à la règle. Celui qui a réclamé pour sien un autre être est lié à lui jusqu'à sa disparition. Si l'un des deux est non vampire, il accepte d'être le calice de son épouse ou époux et promet de se laisser transformer si son conjoint le désire. Newton se rend compte, un peu tard, qu'il est embourbé dans le traquenard.

  
Il envisage avec appréhension le calice que lui tend de Tourville avec un air narquois. Rempli d'un liquide épais d'un carmin profond, il n'a rien d'engageant. Soit. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. Il y trempe les lèvres, en avale une gorgée, maîtrisant le haut-le-cœur que lui donne le goût ferrugineux du sang et l'idée de sa provenance. Il sent peser sur lui le regard de celui qui est maintenant son époux. Un vampire, qu'il connaît depuis trois jours. Il a beau être séduisant, c'est loin d'être réjouissant. Adamias boit à son tour. Il semble apprécier. Lui frémit de dégoût devant ses lèvres trop rouges. D'un brin d'excitation aussi lorsque son mari lèche le reliquat d'hémoglobine d'un geste sensuel, avant d'attirer à lui son visage. Sa bouche se pose sur la sienne pour le baiser rituel.  
—  Tu es très courageux, murmure-t-il.  
Newt sourit doucement. Ils sont dans la même galère. L'étreinte d'Adamias se fait fougueuse et, devant l'assemblée entière, il l'embrasse avec passion. La tête sur l'épaule du vampire, Newt défie l'assistance. Callum applaudit, vite rejoint par d'autres. Il surprend l'expression de dépit et de haine peinte sur le visage de de Tourville. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. Bien que... N'ont-ils pas aussi perdu  ?  
Le vin d'honneur n'en finit plus. Les toasts se succèdent, tous sont ivres. Des carafes en cristal de Bohème surmontée d'un bouchon d'argent font leur apparition, elles contiennent le même liquide pourpre. Il frissonne.  
—  On peut s'éclipser, si tu le veux, souffle Adamias.

  
La porte de leur chambre se referme sur eux. Car la mascarade n'est pas terminée. Il n'y a pas de noces vampires sans consommation du mariage. Il doit reconnaître qu'à côté de l'éternité qui les attend ensemble, ce n'est qu'un détail.  
—  Je suis désolé, Newt.  
—  Nous sommes dans une situation difficile, constate ce dernier.  
—  Toi bien plus que moi. Cela ne me déplaît pas de t'avoir pour époux. Je dois avouer que te contempler dormir, là-bas, près de la source Tadalah m'a ému. Je n'avais plus éprouvé cela depuis près de deux siècles.  
—  Comme moi je n'ai jamais été bouleversé par un homme avant toi.  
Sans bien savoir qui a eu ce mouvement envers l'autre, ils se sont enlacés. La bouche d'Adamias cherche celle de Newt. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le connaît, il en tombe de plus en plus amoureux. Fier, téméraire, loyal et tendre. Il sera le seul amant de cet être délicieux. Son époux, son calice. Un vampire sentimental. Le voilà bien. Est-ce cela que Newt attendait de la vie  ? Certainement pas. Il fait taire ses scrupules et se consacre à lui apporter de la jouissance pour sa première fois. S'ils veulent sortir vivants de ce piège où il est venu les jeter, il doit le posséder. Pour satisfaire cette loi désuète qu'a remis Viannay au goût du jour, Newt doit avoir sur lui, en lui sa marque indélébile. Il le pousse vers le lit à baldaquin, l'y couche. Il lui susurre des mots d'amour qui ne sont pas tout à fait vrais. Il le caresse avec tendresse. Ils ne sont pas pressés. Peu à peu, la passion des sens s'en mêle. Les gestes sont fébriles, les baisers emportés. L'émoi du vampire s'exalte. Newt ne s'en plaint pas. Il se sent aimé. Adamias à l'art et la manière. Tout en le déshabillant, sa bouche lui procure des plaisirs jusque là ignorés. Newt entreprend d'en faire autant, il a peur d'être maladroit. La respiration erratique qui répond à ses efforts laisse supposer qu'il ne s'y prend pas si mal que ça. Newt est enfin nu contre lui. Sa peau chaude épouse celle plus froide de son amant. Ses lèvres, à leur tour, voyagent sur le corps marmoréen, en apprennent chaque perfection, chaque défaut. Il est perturbé par ces formes anguleuses, des formes d'homme. Il mordille les tétons grainés, embrasse la poitrine, le cou, avant de retrouver les lèvres. La saveur de sa salive.  
Les mains d'Adamias parcourent son dos et le bas de ses reins, massent ses épaules et ferment leur prise sur sa nuque. Le baiser devient violent. Son instinct s'éveille. L'odeur de son époux dans l'amour est affolante. Adamias n'a plus qu'un but, ne faire qu'un avec son jeune sorcier. Il l'éloigne et envisage sa séduisante nudité. Il le pense parfait. Du bout des doigts, il souligne le galbe de la hanche, la taille, le côté jusqu'à l'aisselle moite. Fait pour lui. Il perçoit ses frémissements, son envie de fuir son regard qui descend vers le sexe tendu reposant dans son écrin pileux. Sa peau en est douce, fragile, le gland bien dessiné, il lui plaît. Il se penche, maintient ses hanches, il aspire les gouttes d'ambroisie qui perlent au méat, puis sa bouche s'empare de celui-ci de façon avide, il lèche toute la longueur de la virilité, avant de revenir à son sommet. Il recommence encore et encore. Newt geint son plaisir. De sa seconde main, il palpe avec douceur les bourses gonflées, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts.  
Il aime le regard extatique de Newt qui se noie dans la délectation. Il s'arrache à cette vision enivrante afin de lécher à nouveau son sexe pendant qu'il caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les plis chauds des aines, il attouche la barrière du fourreau qui l'accueillera, l'agace, la masse pour la distendre. Il remplace ses phalanges par sa langue pour la feuille de rose. Il le sent frémir sous la découverte du contact tellement intime.  
—  Adamias, chuchote-t-il.  
—  Ne crains rien, je serai doux. Laisse moi faire ! murmure-t-il en enduisant ses doigts de salive. Pendant que le premier le pénètre, il caresse sa hampe.  
Lorsqu'il le sent enfin bouger à son aise, il ajoute encore un puis deux doigts. Son impatience croit. Il recueille du bout de la langue le precum qui glisse sur le gland de belle manière, remonte le long de son corps et partage à sa bouche le goût unique de son envie. Après un sursaut, Newt approfondit le baiser, se serre sur lui avec le même empressement. Adamias ne peut plus attendre. Cet homme le rend fou. Son odeur. Son sang. Il le veut.  
Entre ses bras, bouleversé par les caresses expertes d'Adamias, Newt apprend un monde insoupçonné de lascivité. Il n'est plus que désir, il répond à toutes les sollicitations et appelle cette domination qu'il devine derrière leurs gestes réciproques et qu'il redoute pourtant.  
Les chevilles de Newt sur ses épaules, Adamias se positionne contre la rosace relâchée, force le délicat barrage d'un élan ferme et plonge dans le fourreau brûlant avec un râle de volupté. Son sorcier crie. De plaisir ou de douleur ? Il commence de lents aller-et-retour, de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus profonds au fur et à mesure. Il recherche le bon angle afin d'effleurer chaque fois sa prostate. Il voit ses pupilles s'agrandir d'étonnement, puis de volupté. Il pince les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa victoire de le voir perdu en ses délices. Newt s'agrippe aux draps qu'il chiffonne dans ses poings. Avec la jouissance, le besoin de le mordre le saisit, irrépréssible. Le faire sien.  
—  Newt, implore-t-il.  
—  Vas-y.  
Adamias ne demande qu'à exaucer son souhait. Ses va-et-vient se font impétueux et une mélopée de geignements accompagne ses élans saccadés. Instinctivement, Newt prend l'initiative de changer de position, ses talons descendent dans le creux de ses reins. Quand approche l'orgasme, le visage dans le creux de son cou, Adamias le mord doucement. Une douleur aiguë puis une chaleur inconnue submerge Newt et provoque un orgasme qui lui semble interminable alors que le vampire s'abreuve de son sang. La main qui le caresse se macule de sa semence et Adamias dans un dernier ahan, jouit en lui. À bout de souffle, Newt se remet de l'intensité du bien-être éprouvé.  
—  Cela va guérir très vite, dit le vampire à mi-voix en léchant la blessure de son cou.  
Newt soupire et se love entre ses bras, Adamias les referme sur lui. Tout est accompli.

  
Enlacés, ils se sont endormis. Ils se réveillent lorsque on tambourine à la porte. La personne n'attend pas leur permission pour entrer. D'un geste vif, Adamias attire le drap sur leurs corps nus.  
—  Adamias, je crois que c'est le moment de s'éclipser.  
—  ...  
—  Ou peut-être pas. Manifestement, tu as fait ce qu'il faut afin de sortir par la grande porte.  
—  Tu me juges  ?  
—  Nullement. Je te connais depuis deux siècles. Assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas tarder à le regretter.  
—  Adamias ? s'inquiète Newton, choqué de la véhémence de l'autre.  
—  Ce n'est rien, Newt. Moi, je connais Viannay. Nous ne serions pas ressortis d'ici sans consommer le mariage. Mais il a raison, nous devons partir. Habille-toi, chéri.  
Cela lui est venu naturellement. Il en est le premier étonné. C'est un mot qu'il n'a jamais employé, ou alors, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.  
—  Nous rentrons à la maison, ajoute-t-il.  
Interdit, Newt pivote vers lui vivement. Chez eux ? Les bougainvilliers ? Voilà un point qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.  
—  Et Ilvermorny  ?  
—  Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant la pleine lune. Je sais qu'ils vont tuer et saigner des animaux. Si nous les trouvions, à deux, nous serions impuissants. Cela te blesse, je sais. C'est la dernière fois. Je te le promets. Même si les vampires ne s'en mêlent pas, nous les arrêterons lors de la cérémonie. Je m'arrangerai pour rassembler quelques amis, ce que je ne saurai faire si je bats la campagne à la recherche nos braconniers. Je préférerais toutefois le faire dans le cadre de notre justice. Viens maintenant, achève-t-il en attirant à lui son visage pour baiser tendrement sa bouche.  
Les couloirs qu'ils suivent sont déserts. Dans les salons qu'ils parcourent, les vampires encore présents sommeillent parfois à moitié nus dans des poses parfois grotesques, surpris dans leur orgie par l'ivresse et la fatigue. Les portes fenêtres sont closes et les rideaux tirés. La pénombre a pris possession des lieux.  
—  Eh bien, mon fils  ? Tu pars sans me saluer  ?  
Le sang de Newt ne fait qu'un tour. Que veut cet individu  ? Quoi que ce soit, ils ne se laisseront plus berner.  
—  Je croyais que vous dormiez.  
—  J'espère que nous compterons bientôt Newton parmi les nôtres.  
—  Il a des obligations à respecter avant cela. Auxquelles il tient, précise son mari. C'est moi qui vais l'accompagner dans son périple. Après, nous verrons.  
—  Dans le monde des sorciers ? Au soleil à longueur de temps ? Tu y perdras ta jeunesse, puis la vie, ricane le désagréable personnage.  
—  Allons-y, décide Adamias d'une voix ferme.  
.  
Newt s'éveille entre les bras de son vampire qui prend très au sérieux leurs rôles respectifs d'époux. Malgré les circonstances, il s'y est senti en sécurité. Le programme s'annonce chargé. Ils doivent aller à Ilvermorny tenir le directeur au courant des événements, puis au fameux club où seront réunis les vampires de la cour de justice. Après, cela dépendra de la réponse.  
—  Déjà réveillé  ?  
—  Oui, dors encore. Il y a beaucoup de soleil. Repose-toi. Je reste là contre toi. Je suis bien.  
—  Ainsi, tu as compris.  
—  Les moldus pensent que le jour tue les vampires. Si j'en juge par ce qu'a dit de Tourville, il y a là un fond de vérité. Je ne veux pas ce qui peut te nuire, Adamias.  
—  Je sais, chéri. Le soleil ne nous tue pas, loin de là. Nous sommes des créatures de la nuit, il est vrai. Vivre en pleine lumière exige de nous un effort constant d'adaptation qui finit par nous épuiser.  
Phébus est pourtant au zénith quand ils se lèvent. Dans la partie de la maison qu'occupe Adamias un demi-jour voilé adoucit les contours, ternit les couleurs. Ça et là, un fuseau d'argent vainc les rideaux et dépose un halo sur un objet qui revêt des airs de mystère. C'est une autre beauté. Tout en nuances discrètes et précieuses et que découvre Newt au fil des pièces qu'il traverse. Elle va bien à la blondeur de son mari qui y rayonne. Il sourit. Il doit être fou pour se complaire en cette situation.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
—  Enfin  ! Tu m'apportes des nouvelles, s'exclame le directeur d'un ton mécontent. Quoi de neuf  ?  
—  Nous sommes allés voir sur place. Il s'agit bien de la naissance d'une secte très ambitieuse menée par des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. La femme qui semble être une descendante de Serpentard parle fourchelang et veut ranimer la baguette qui dort au pied d'Ilvermorny afin d'augmenter son pouvoir. L'aura de son compagnon est forte. Les autres nous ne les avons pas vus.  
—  Bien. Voilà un certitude acquise. Qu'en a dit ce cher Scamander  ?  
—  Tu peux l'interroger directement.  
D'un geste vif, l'homme se retourne. Le Britannique se tient aux côtés de son aïeul.  
—  Tu lui a montré le passage secret qui mène ici ! Nos protections  ! s'emporte-t-il. Es-tu dément  ?  
—  Newt est loyal. Jamais, il ne me trahira.  
—  Je constate que tu l'es. Le charme masculin a sur toi un effet déplorable. Que sait-il de l'héritier des vampires américains  ?  
—  Tout  ! s'écrie Adamias. Il est mon époux.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Une fois de plus, il est assis à la droite d'Adamias autour d'une table de conférence dans un club moldu très sélect où manifestement les vampires ont leurs petites habitudes avec la bénédiction des propriétaires. Le juge n'est pas arrivé et l'heure est plutôt aux félicitations concernant leur union qu'Adamias reçoit avec un léger sourire. Si tous savent que c'est un piège tendu par Viannay de Tourville, nul n'y fait allusion.  
—  Désolé de ce retard, grommelle le juge qui s'installe enfin. Votre représentant britannique est un emmerdeur, Monsieur Scamander-Thursby de Chamnail. Votre mariage est enregistré et ça n'a pas été sans mal. Je n'ai pu éviter de consigner l'application de la loi 1672, Adamias. Il y tenait beaucoup trop.  
Newt voit Adamias pâlir. Lui n'a aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit. Son époux lit son incertitude dans ses yeux car il lui souffle qu'il lui expliquera.  
—  Pour le problème que tu nous as exposé hier, nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Pour nous mais aussi les autres communautés. Et là, c'est un virage politique que nous opérons. Nous savons que lorsque tu deviendras notre dirigeant, ce qui ne tardera pas, cela te tiendra à cœur. Tes épousailles nous l'ont prouvé une fois de plus, tu es à la fois sorcier et vampire. Quant à nous, anciens humains, nos calices le sont. Nous nous attachons à eux, nous les transformons parfois. Eux font partie de la communauté des No Maj'. Je sais qu'un de tes premiers actes sera de changer certaines de nos lois. D'en abolir d'autres. C'est une des raisons de notre soutien. Nous interviendrons demain pendant la messe noire. Je suppose que tu voudras y assister. Je t'enverrai Nilus ce soir, aux bougainvilliers. Tu verras avec lui. Rappelle toi que cela devra être fait dans les règles.  
  
Ils ont transplané aux abords de la vieille ferme. Des ombres s'agitent, courent. Newt sait que ce sont les vampires qui se rassemblent. Le bras d'Adamias l'étreint. Il pose ses lèvres dans son cou.  
—  Nous voyons mieux dans la nuit que toi. Ne l'oublie pas.  
—  Adamias, nous sommes en place. Nous attendons tes ordres.  
—  Parfait, Nilus. Nous agirons dès que la cérémonie aura débuté afin que tous soient réunis au même endroit. J'en donnerai la signal en brandissant ma baguette.  
—  Bien.  
—  Nilus n'approuve pas cette opération, commente Newton dès que le vampire s'est éclipsé. Ni mon existence, d'ailleurs.  
—  C'est certain, mais il est payé comme exécuteur pas pour avoir des opinions. Par contre, c'est un partisan acharné de Viannay. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que celui-ci soit déjà au courant.  
—  Il peut s'interposer  ?  
—  Il s'en gardera bien. Il espérera juste que ça tourne en notre défaveur. Ils ont conjuré un bouclier antitransplanage. Nous allons y aller sous sortilège de désillusion. Regarde, ils nous facilitent les choses.  
En effet, des sorciers allument d'un sort de Flammes bleues des torches tout le long de l'allée jusqu'à la grange toujours en aussi piteux état. Quelques voitures déglinguées et même un engin agricole descendent le chemin de la colline en face d'eux. Peu à peu des silhouettes arrivent de différentes directions. Les membres ou futurs membres de la secte. Ils se faufilent à leur suite. Des vampires nulle trace. Si Adamias n'est pas inquiet, c'est qu'ils sont là. Les protections sont minimes car il y a trop de va-et-vient.  
Quand ils approchent de l'entrée, de leurs puissances unies, ils jettent un Finite Incantatem, car ils redoutent un Charme du Cridurut qui trahirait la présence de Newt. Si Callum est visible, ils ne le connaissent pas, dans la multitude il passe inaperçu. La salle noire est bondée. En comptant les sorciers et les douze femmes qui se dirigent vers le trône noir, il y a là au moins une centaine de personnes. C'est considérable. Ils avaient tablé sur la moitié. Il espère que ça ne va pas les mettre en mauvaise position. Les soi-disant prêtresses se couchent dans le sang puis, fantômes écarlates, se prosternent de part et d'autre du personnage installé sur le siège. Il n'a reconnu en lui le sorcier qu'ils ont vu lors de leur intrusion que grâce à son aura magique. Imposant, il a revêtu une toge noire rebrodée d'or sous laquelle il semble nu. Fendue sur les côtés jusqu'à la taille, elle dénude des cuisses fortes, tout en muscles. Un masque doré avec de longues cornes effilées torsadées dissimule son visage. Il porte un sceptre se terminant par une tête du roi des serpents, le basilic. Newt devine qu'il a là, en réalité, sa baguette. Il se lève lorsque pénètrent dans le cercle de lumière les trois adolescentes. Elles vont vers le bassin rempli de sang et s'y agenouillent. La prêtresse parle de repentir, de sacrifice, d'union avec Ahriman qui leur accordera richesse et gloire. Pour cela, tous doivent se dépouiller de leur ancienne vie, de leurs biens, de leurs richesses. Venir vers Ahriman tels qu'ils étaient au jour de leur naissance, il fera d'eux ses fils et les aimera. Les châtiera au besoin. Il s'unira à leurs filles et leur donnera des enfants supérieurs. Déjà les trois jeunes filles s'avancent pour ce mariage contre nature. Des murmures ébranlent la foule. Le sorcier fait un geste et un énorme serpent sort de la bouche du basilic surmontant le sceptre, puis un deuxième, un troisième.  
—  Serpentsortia. Je suis mort de rire, grommelle Callum à ses côtés.  
Mais des cris de crainte agitent les No Maj' alors que les reptiles maintenant en nombre glissent vers eux en mouvements sinueux.  
—  Vipera Evanesca, clame à voix haute Adamias en brandissant sa baguette.  
Aussitôt, les serpents se consument et des exclamations stupéfaites retentissent. Newt a la sensation qu'un liquide chaud lui coule sur le corps, Adamias a supprimé le sortilège de désillusion, ils apparaissent aux yeux de tous. La sorcière a hurlé son nom avec haine, incitant les assistants à le capturer, à le brûler comme sorcier. Des remous se font dans la foule mais, intimidants, les vampires qui encadrent les comparses du couple infernal les en dissuadent. Adamias progresse vers eux. Il se tient à ses côtés la baguette sortie, couvrant son époux pendant qu'il récite le jugement prononcé par le tribunal vampire. C'est malheureusement la loi. Nilus n'interviendra pas si ce n'est pas accompli.  
—  En ce 10 juin 1920, le tribunal américain des vampires vous a, à l'unanimité, condamnés à mort pour mise en danger des communautés vampire, humaine et sorcière. La sentence est immédiate, proclame Adamias.  
Le sceptre du faux Ahriman a légèrement bougé, en informulé, il a lancé un Avada Kedavra. Le trait vert fuse. Tandis qu'Adamias se place devant lui, absorbant le sortilège, instinctivement, Newt riposte d'un Petrificus Totalus et le grand Ahriman s'effondre. Il s'attendait à bien plus de résistance de sa part. L'autre était trop confiant en sa puissance. Il n'est pas le seul déçu. La sorcière, avec un cri de rage, réplique d'un Sortilège Doloris et Newt se plie en deux en hurlant. La douleur est intolérable. Le second trait vert du sortilège de mort est à nouveau intercepté par Adamias, qui, à la vitesse de l'éclair, bondit sur elle. Un craquement sinistre résonne lorsque, d'un mouvement vif, il lui brise la nuque. La panique s'empare des assistants complètement terrifiés.  
—  Restez calmes  ! crie Adamias après un Sonorus qui amplifie sa voix. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Dirigez-vous vers la sortie, nous allons seulement nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas des complices. Cela va mieux, chéri  ? s'inquiète-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
Il est encore sous le choc d'avoir vu la haine envers cette femme déformer le beau visage qui se penche avec tendresse.  
—  Newt ? Regarde-moi. Newt  !  
Il perçoit la panique dans sa voix.  
—  Ça va. Juste secoué.  
—  Il nous faut jeter les sorts d'amnésie au plus vite. Si nous ne laissons pas partir les No Maj', ils vont devenir ingérables et nous serons obligés de prendre des mesures qui ne te plairont pas, j'en suis certain, grogne Adamias.  
Il est tard lorsqu'ils retournent aux bougainvilliers et que Newt après un bain se retrouve entre les bras de son vampire. Voilà une affaire résolue d'une façon bien improbable. Il ne veut pas savoir si ces sorciers méritaient la fin qu'ils ont eue. Adamias l'a entraîné loin avant les exécutions. Il a juste eu le temps de voir le rictus malsain de Nilus, satisfait de la besogne à accomplir. Peut-être est-ce cher payé pour des animaux égorgés alors que bien d'autres sont élevés pour la boucherie. Le chaos qu'ils s'apprêtaient à créer, la vertu des jeunes adolescentes offerte à Ahriman, les vols qu'ils voulaient commettre au détriment d'innocents, l'esclavage qu'ils voulaient exercer sur eux sont autant de crimes monstrueux. Où se seraient-ils arrêtés  ?  
—  N'y pense pas, murmure Adamias. Notre justice est expéditive et la vie a peu de valeur pour les vampires. Tu ne pouvais rien y changer, Newt.  
—  Je sais.  
—  Demain, nous devons faire ensemble une dernière formalité pour notre mariage.  
—  La loi 1672.  
—  En effet.  
—  Si tu m'en parlais  ?  
—  Rien de bien nouveau. Nous allons tous les deux porter des anneaux enregistrés. Si l'un de nous l'ôte, il aura rompu sa parole.  
—  Et  ?  
—  Nous mourrons. L'un pour l'avoir enlevé. L'autre pour l'avoir laissé vivant.  
—  Tu te moques de moi  ?  
—  Hélas non. 1672 n'est pas le numéro de la loi mais la date où cette loi a été votée. Il y a deux cent cinquante ans, Newt. Le respect de la vie était différent.  
—  Inexistant, oui, grommelle-t-il se sentant là totalement piégé dans la nasse.

  
Ils sont en Italie dans les Abruzzes. Le soleil baigne les profondes gorges du Pescara et, depuis le matin, accompagne leur randonnée. Newt observe avec inquiétude son époux. Il est éreinté. Il faudra qu'il se nourrisse lorsqu'ils seront dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il est ainsi épuisé par la vie au grand air, il a besoin de plus de sang. Ils retourneront demain au palais de la Ca' d'Oro à Venise. Là, il y trouvera la pénombre qui lui manque. La vue sur le grand canal que l'on aperçoit de la fenêtre de l'appartement mis à leur disposition par le baron Giorgio Franchetti est magnifique. Il ne s'en lasse pas.  
—  J'ai terminé ici, Adamias. Allons à Venise. J'ai hâte de faire cette promenade en gondole que tu m'as promise à l'île de Murano, lui dit-il avec un sourire tout en passant son bras sous le sien. Dans quelques jours, nous irons en Écosse et je te montrerai Poudlard.  
—  Tu m'en parles tant. Je suis impatient de mieux le voir que dans une pensine, raille-t-il en baisant le bout de ses doigts.  
Après avoir exploré les bayous et en avoir recensé sa faune, tout au moins en partie, ils ont fait plusieurs voyages vers des destinations différentes. L’Égypte, la Norvège, la Roumanie puis le Mexique, ensuite l'Italie. Ils vivent ensemble des moments extraordinaires. Ils espacent leurs déplacements et demeurent de longs mois chez eux aux bougainvilliers. Il sait qu'Adamias en a besoin. Souvent pris par ses obligations lorsqu'il est en Louisiane, il s'absente un peu trop à son goût et quand il a terminé de consigner leurs découvertes, Newt s'y ennuie. L'inaction lui pèse.  
Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans que son époux lui a offert le très bel anneau qui orne son annulaire gauche. Il y en avait de plus chers avec des diamants, des émeraudes. Il en a choisi un avec des aigues-marines, du ton exact des yeux de l'homme qu'il aime. Il a vingt cinq ans, l'âge où Adamias a été transformé. Il serait temps de le rejoindre. Il refuse de vieillir à ses côtés alors que lui reste jeune. Il a peur, c'est indéniable. Il a la sensation que les vampires vivent au ralenti. Ils ont vu, vécu tant de choses, d'époques différentes qu'ils sont un peu en décalage. Ils ont de l'expérience, des facultés étonnantes et n'en profitent pas. Oisifs, ils oublient leur inutilité dans des fêtes fantasques, dans des orgies effrénées. Adamias est différent, il se dévoue à sa communauté, il a des ambitions, des projets de réformes. Il veut avancer. Il se bat encore et toujours contre Viannay de Tourville qui s'accroche à son pouvoir. À son despotisme loin d'être éclairé. Et lui ? Sa vie, c'est l'étude de la faune et la flore au grand air, à la lumière. Vampire, que fera-t-il  ?  
—  Tu rêves, chéri  ? interroge Adamias.  
—  Non, je dois avouer que je suis fatigué. Il fait si chaud. Nous rentrons à l'hôtel ?

  
—  Nous faisons une partie d'échecs  ? propose Adamias en l'enlaçant.  
—  Si je ne me fais pas insulter par la reine comme lors de la dernière, pourquoi pas, rétorque Newt avec un sourire.  
—  Tu avais commis une erreur grossière, ricane son époux.  
—  Peut-être que ta main qui palpait le haut de ma cuisse était pour une bonne part dans ma distraction  ?  
—  Voyez-vous ça. Tu vas bientôt prétendre que c'est ma faute. Tu aimes Venise, murmure son mari les mains sur ses épaules, le visage sur sa nuque.  
—  Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me lasse pas de voir l'agitation sur les canaux. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, les couleurs de Venise sont magnifiques. Et le soir lorsque les palais sont illuminés, les gondoles noires qui s'y amarrent ont des allures de cygnes élégants.  
Le grand corps s'appesantit sur le sien.  
—  Allons faire un tour ce soir après dîner, suggère son homme tout contre sa tempe. Si tu veux, je demande à Giorgio de prévenir un des bateliers.  
Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ils aiment sortir ensemble la nuit.  
—  Que faire en attendant  ? souffle Newt qui préférerait aux échecs sorciers une occupation plus sensuelle.  
—  J'ai le sentiment que tu as déjà une petite idée, raille doucement Adamias.  
—  Ton corps sur le mien, ta bouche sur ma peau, tes mains qui me caressent, toi en moi, énumère-t-il. Moi qui te donne du plaisir.  
—  Que ta volonté soit faite, mon époux, répond-il en riant.

  
Newt a voulu prendre le Poudlard Express qui, après avoir déposé sur le quai 9 3/4 son flot d'élèves en vacances, repartait vers l'Écosse. Adamias contemple son sorcier qui lui détaille le paysage qui file sous leurs yeux. Il est superbe. Tellement vivant. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi animé. Il est content de revenir chez lui pour la première fois depuis deux ans, son amour. Est-il heureux  ? Ils sont heureux ensemble, oui. Newt l'aime, il lui en a donné tant de preuves, mais il s'ennuie souvent en Louisiane. Newt a franchi le pas et lui a demandé de le transformer. Ce qu'il ne s'est pas décidé à faire.  
Vivre une éternité avec lui, Adamias ne désire que ça mais il sait combien lui a souffert de cette semi rupture avec la vie extérieure. Newt n'a pas réussi à accepter les vampires. Même Callum. Eux sentent son mépris. Le mépris d'un sorcier. Impensable. Newt les juge vains et superficiels. Et peu respectueux de la vie des autres, de leurs calices. Il n'a pas tort. Adamias se bat pour améliorer la vie des vampires, les pousser à participer et à ne plus subir. Il voudrait avoir son époux à ses côtés dans sa lutte. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tant pis, il fait avec. Ce n'est pas le plus important.  
La vie de Newt, c'est la nature, le grand air. Il parle aux animaux et aux plantes bien plus qu'aux humains. Peut-il l'arracher à cela et lui offrir une très longue vie dans l'ombre  ? Pourtant, son mari est prêt à cela par amour. L'imaginer, n'est pas le vivre jour après jour. Est-il prêt, lui, à le perdre afin qu'il soit heureux sans lui ? Est-il prêt à risquer de perdre la vie de la main du bourreau vampire pour lui rendre la sienne  ?  
—  Regarde, le pont  ! N'est-il pas impressionnant  ?  
Il sourit. Newt s'est dressé et se tord le cou pour l'apercevoir plus longtemps.  
—  Tu sais, il ne va pas s'effondrer dans les minutes qui suivent, se moque-t-il tendrement.  
—  Tu m'estimes immature, soupire-t-il.  
—  Non, chéri. Je te trouve attendrissant. Je t'aime.  
—  Moi aussi, souffle-t-il. Tant.  
—  C'est encore loin  ? interroge-t-il pour éviter que Newt n'aborde une fois de plus le sujet.  
—  Nous avons accompli la moitié du chemin.

  
Newt se réveille dans les bras d'Adamias dans l'un des appartements de Poudlard consacrés aux visiteurs. A leur arrivée, ils ont arpenté l'école en long et en large. Il s'est fait un plaisir de la faire découvrir à son mari, lui narrant maintes anecdotes, raillant allègrement les travers des professeurs, racontant les facéties de Peeves ou du chevalier du Catogan. Faisant rire Adamias à maintes reprises. Ah. Son rire. Il aime son rire.  
Aujourd'hui, ils vont affronter la forêt interdite. Partager ses recherches avec Adamias fait sa vie. Il lui a demandé de le transformer. Il veut vivre à ses côtés. Toujours. Lui partagera ses luttes. Il l'aidera à changer les choses et, comme maintenant, de temps en temps ils parcourront le monde. Ils seront simplement deux à se reposer à l'ombre.

  
De retour de leur randonnée dans la forêt, ils longent le lac.  
—  Viens voir  ! s'exclame Adamias qui s'attarde penché sur la rive.  
—  Quoi, le calamar géant ? le taquine Newt.  
—  Non, c'est nettement plus petit. Plus noir. Et tout poilu  !  
Il rebrousse chemin et s'agenouille à côté de son mari. Dégoulinant d'eau, un petit animal respire à peine.  
—  Un tout jeune niffleur, constate Newt. Pauvre petite bête. Que fait-il là ?  
—  On pourrait essayer de le soigner. Qu'en penses-tu  ?  
—  Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance de survivre, tu sais.  
—  On ne perd rien à tenter le coup.  
Ébène a survécu et leur fait vivre un enfer. Un niffleur n'est pas fait pour un appartement, même à Poudlard. Il doive le relâcher et lui ne s'y résout pas, au grand dam d'Adamias.  
—  Nous sommes des sorciers, non  ? raisonne son époux. Aménageons lui un endroit pour vivre et il nous laissera en paix. Nous n'aurons pas dix fois par jour à réparer ce qu'il détruit. Comment une aussi minuscule créature peut-elle causer autant de dégâts  ?  
—  Tu arriverais à ça  ?  
—  Apporte ta vieille valise, chéri. Je ne suis pas mauvais en métamorphose.  
—  Je suis même certain que tu y excelles.  
—  Quel est le moment de la journée que tu préfères  ? s'enquiert Adamias bien plus tard.  
—  L'aube que nous regardons ensemble.  
—  La saison  ?  
—  L'été.  
—  Voilà.  
—  Montre  !  
Il reste ébahi devant la clairière qu'a créée Adamias dans un compartiment de son sac.  
—  Dorénavant il se divise en deux. En actionnant ce levier tu peux lui rendre sa destination première. Voilà, une valise tout à fait ordinaire que n'importe quel No Maj' peut posséder. Là, tu as ta tente, tes objets sorciers, et tout ce que tu veux. Y compris le monde d'Ébène. Je n'ai en rien bouleversé tes souvenirs.  
—  Merci, mon âme, murmure Newt ému. Tu vas explorer ton monde  ? suggère-t-il au petit coquin qu'ils ont enfin réussi à attraper. Ouf. Nous allons pouvoir souffler. Et ainsi il s'adaptera partout où nous irons.

  
Ils sont à Poudlard depuis quinze jours. Par la fenêtre, Newt voit Adamias en pleine discussion avec son ancien professeur, Albus Dumbledore. Que peuvent-ils bien se raconter  ?  
—  Vous avez tort, Adamias. Newton est jeune, mais il est fier et loyal. Il vous aime profondément. Si vous faites ça, son âme en souffrira.  
—  Il souffrira de vivre à l'ombre. Il dépérira.  
—  Vous vous trompez. Votre expérience ne vous donne pas le droit de prendre cette décision de façon unilatérale. Lui semble avoir fait un autre choix  
—  Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour l'époux que je chéris, dis gravement le vampire. Même à mes dépens. Même au risque de ma vie. Car je l'aime plus que tout.  
—  Vous risquez la sienne aussi.  
—  Dès que j'aurais vaincu Viannay de Tourville, je ferai abroger cette loi obsolète. Il sera en sûreté. Je vous demande de ne pas me trahir et de taire ma venue ici s'il pose des questions.  
Adamias lui a fait l'amour. Avec passion. Avec tendresse. Il l'a mordu et il a ressenti comme toujours un plaisir foudroyant. Il s'endort bercé par les mots qu'il lui murmure. Demain, ils repartent en Louisiane.

  
Adamias l'étend sur son lit, sur le côté dans sa position habituelle sur le lit de cet appartement londonien qu'il n'a vu qu'une fois auparavant.  
—  L'amour m'est rendu. Dix fois, cent fois plus fort. Newt. J'aurais tant aimé partager l'éternité avec toi. Comment vais-je survivre sans toi  ? Tu n'es pas fait pour la vie des ombres, chéri, et moi pour celle de la lumière. Je ne veux pas te transformer et t'y condamner. Car il n'y a pas de retour possible. J'ai peur que tu sois malheureux et que tu dépérisses. Je n'accomplis pas des miracles, je serai impuissant. Il est dit que le bonheur n'est pas pour moi. Je veux que toi, tu sois heureux. Je ne serai jamais loin. Je veillerai sur toi, chéri.  
Il pose sur l'armoire la valise que Newt traîne perdue parmi leurs bagages. Il ne sait détacher les yeux du visage si paisible. Il baise les paupières closes, chuchote des mots tendres, des mots fous, caresse du revers de la main sa joue, puis sa tempe. Il ne se résout pas à le quitter. Il lève enfin sa baguette.  
—  Oubliettes ! lance-t-il à mi-voix avant de s'agenouiller et de l'attirer entre ses bras. Maintenant, écoute-toi, mon amour : n'ôte pas ton anneau. Il y va de notre vie.  
Newton s'éveille dans son lit. Il a fait un rêve bizarre. Il se souvient d’odeurs, de sensations, de bribes de conversations, de gestes de tendresse. C'est particulier. Tellement fort. Tellement réel. Il fixe à son doigt un large anneau qu'il ne reconnaît pas, il paraît très ancien. Les aigues-marines qui y sont enchâssées sont magnifiques. Il se rappelle une voix chaude et amoureuse qui lui recommande de ne jamais l'enlever. Une voix masculine.  
Machinalement, il se lève, met de l'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire pour le thé. Sur la commode, sa valise. Où donc est-il parti ? Quand est-il rentré ? Il est troublé. Il l'ouvre pour prendre sa théière. Un petit museau pointu, des griffes d'une bonne longueur, un regard espiègle : un niffleur. Que fait-il là  ? Dans son sac est aménagé avec beaucoup de soin un coin de vie pour le petit animal. Qui est parvenu à reproduire là son milieu naturel avec autant de minutie, avec la clarté du jour. Elle est si belle. L'aube d'un matin d'été, semble-t-il. C'est une idée merveilleuse. Il pourrait procéder ainsi pour d'autres animaux rencontrés. Comment a-t-il oublié ça  ? La fourrure épaisse est douce sous ses doigts. Mais a-t-il oublié ?  
—  Adamias, prononce-t-il. D'où vient ce prénom étrange et inconnu qui franchit à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres comme un leitmotiv familier. Et ce vide à l'intérieur de lui, ce vide qui fait mal. Il ne comprend pas. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, il se met à pleurer sous l’œil affligé d'un grand-duc perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                  Sangdelicorne

 

 

(1). L’Île du docteur Moreau (The Island of Dr. Moreau) est un roman de Science fiction écrit par H.G.Wells, publié en 1896. En 1913, Joë Hamman en fit une adaptation cinématographique : L'île d'épouvante, film muet.

 


End file.
